Xiao Yan Zi's Story
by yogurtpo3
Summary: When the group obtain a secret box concerning Xiao Yan Zi's true identity, long kept secrets are revealed, ties are tested, and the group's relationship will never be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! So I wrote this fic a long time ago, back when the Huan Zhu Ge Ge fandom was still in it's heyday. It was originally posted onto Winglin's, but later deleted due to their database problems I think. Anyway, I'm reposting it here on due to a request from Ruan Chun Xian. The story is sadly, unfinished, and probably won't ever be... but I'll be posting what I have written so far... :)

So, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The Truth Comes Out<strong>

Xiao Yan Zi looked outside for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Don't be impatient, they'll be here in a few minutes" chided Yong Qi.

It had been three months since that fateful day they were married. It took quite a while for Xiao Yan Zi to get used to life in the palace without Zi Wei, but she finally accepted the idea, after Qian Long, the emperor decided to let her keep her servants at Jing Yang Gong, and sent Jing Yang Gong's servants to Shu Fang Zai.

Today was the 7th day of the month, a day Xiao Yan Zi looked forward to every month. The 7th, 15th and 28th of each month was her day off from the book room, as well as the day Er Kang and Zi Wei came to visit!

Suddenly, Xiao Yan Zi heard what she'd been longing to hear all day…

"Fu da ye dao, Zi Wei Ge Ge dao!"

Xiao Yan Zi rushed out straight into the arms of Zi Wei and hugged her. "I missed you so much…you're late today…I thought you weren't even coming anymore" she complained, "Er Kang, is this your doing?"

"Don't blame Er Kang, I just had to finish some sewing with Er Niang" replied Zi Wei, gently releasing her sworn sister to study her well-being.

"Alright then, you're forgiven this time Er Kang…" said Xiao Yan Zi, cheekily smirking at him. "Don't you guys have to go and see Huang Ah Ma?" she enquired, turning to face her husband.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Huang Ah Ma wants to discuss something with us" Yong Qi spoke up.

"We better be hasty then, take care Zi Wei" bidded Er Kang, turning to leave.

"What about me?" cried Xiao Yan Zi, grabbing his sleeve and feigning a look of hurt on her face.

"That's Yong Qi's job!"

Yong Qi was about to open his mouth when Xiao Yan Zi quickly leapt over to cover his mouth.

"Don't you dare Yong Qi, WE're not as mushy as soooome people" she cried indignantly, sticking her tongue out at Er Kang as she spoke.

Er Kang laughed and shook his head in resignation. "Ok then, we really must head off."

"Bye bye!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi and Zi Wei after them as Er Kang and Yong Qi walked out of the Jing Yang Gong.

"Now that they're gone, we can finally get down to business," said Xiao Yan Zi, dragging Zi Wei into the great hall. Zi Wei allowed herself to be pulled along by Xiao Yan Zi before taking a seat on the hard mahogany chair.

"What business might this be?" asked Zi Wei once Xiao Yan Zi has plopped herself dramatically beside her.

"Zi Wei, can you move in here for a week?" she now demanded, innocently batting her large round eyes at Zi Wei.

"What? Of course I can't! I live at the Fu's house now…and you're suppose to be with Yong Qi"

"But it's so boring here! There's nothing to do. Huang Ah Ma won't let me gamble, Yong Qi won't let me climb trees, and Xiao Jian won't let me practice the sword here. He knows I'm only allowed out twice a month, but he says it's too dangerous for me to practice in the palace. I'm not that bad!"

Zi Wei laughed. Er Kang too, had forbidden her to watch Xiao Yan Zi practice sword.

"Are you laughing at me?" scolded Xiao Yan Zi, softly punching Zi Wei, "Even you have turned against me!" she huffed.

"Okay, Okay, I won't laugh anymore…but you have to behave yourself now, you're married" Zi Wei scolded back.

"I do behave myself! I memorized three Tang poems last week, as well as twenty new words. This week I have to memorize the whole of the Manchurian history until now, I don't even know where to start!"

"It's part of your family history now…don't you want to know about your family history?"

"Of course I do, not the Manchu stuff of course, but my own history. I only know I came from Hang Zhou, and had noble parents. Xiao Jian won't tell me anything else. The least he could do is tell me who murdered them. I don't know why he can't just tell me who our family enemy is, if he's already taken revenge. Why would I become revengeful as he says? I can't do anything about it, but I just want to know!"

Zi Wei drew in a sharp intake of breath as Xiao Yan Zi spoke. 'The secret mustn't be revealed…not ever!' she thought, unconsciously shaking her head and screwing her brow.

"What's wrong Zi Wei, don't you feel well?" asked a concerned Xiao Yan Zi, after seeing Zi Wei's reaction.

"No, I'm fine…" Zi Wei answered, re-composing herself. "Xiao Jian probably has his reasons not to tell you, you shouldn't badger him about it," she added.

"That's what Yong Qi said…I have a feeling you're all hiding it from me," muttered Xiao Yan Zi, pouting wholeheartedly. "You don't happen to know who it is do you, Zi Wei?"

Zi Wei's heart began to beat faster at the question. If there was anything she wasn't very good at, it was lying. "Of course not…" she stammered.

Hearing her stammer, Xiao Yan Zi carefully studied Zi Wei, knowing at once that Zi Wei was lying. Other people might not know, but she had always been able to pick out when Zi Wei was lying. She was so bad at it. Xiao Yan Zi had meant her question as a joke, but from Zi Wei's expression, she could now tell that Zi Wei really did know the answer to her question.

"You do know Zi Wei? Xiao Jian…he…he told you?" she stammered, her bright eyes seeming to pierce right through Zi Wei's own. Breaking away from Xiao Yan Zi's stare, Zi Wei shook her head.

"You do know…I can see it when you're not telling me the truth. How can you keep something as important as that away from me, Zi Wei?" begged Xiao Yan Zi, now tugging persistently at her sworn sister's sleeve.

"I can't tell you," said Zi Wei, knowing that she wouldn't be able to cover the fact that she knew anymore. "I promised Xiao Jian that I wouldn't say anything."

"You know! You knew all this time! Why won't you tell me? I thought you said that sworn sisters tell each other everything!"

"I said I can't, I promised Xiao Jian!" replied Zi Wei, backing away from Xiao Yan Zi.

"But…this is my family, I have a right to know!" demanded Xiao Yan Zi, "It's not fair, Xiao Jian was even able to tell you the truth about my family, and yet I still am kept in the dark about it! Please Zi Wei, just tell me…if Xiao Jian has already taken revenge, then there's no harm in telling me!"

Zi Wei gulped, and looked away once more.

"Unless…" Xiao Yan Zi bit her lip, "unless…he was lying about that too. He hasn't taken revenge has he? The murderer…the one who slaughtered my family, he's still alive isn't he?" she whispered, ignoring a tear that had escaped her eye. "Zi Wei, I need to know…if…if the person who has killed my family is indeed alive…I need to know! Please Zi Wei…I never knew my Mother, my Father…all my relatives…everyone…I need to know…"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry, but I promised Xiao Jian," whispered Zi Wei, now giving up on lying. She reached out to wipe the tear that had slid down Xiao Yan Zi's cheek, but Xiao Yan Zi roughly slapped her arm away.

"Is Xiao Jian more important to you or am I? What kind of a sister are you anyway?" Xiao Yan Zi yelled harshly. She had been frustrated of being kept in the dark about her family, but now knowing that whoever had done such misdeeds to her mother and father in heaven was still alive, invoked a burning anger in her heart that she could not suppress, suffocating much of her innocence.

"Please Xiao Yan Zi, I cannot tell you, I promised Xiao Jian and Er Kang!" was Zi Wei's careful reply. Xiao Yan Zi's last words had stung.

"Er Kang knows too? Who else…Yong Qi? So I was right, you guys are all keeping it from me?" Xiao Yan Zi shook her head in disbelief. "Who else knows…Huang Ah Ma, does he know? Huang Hou?"

"No, only Er Kang," said Zi Wei, "He…" she tried to explain, but was cut off.

"Trust Er Kang to know! He probably was the one who told Xiao Jian not to tell me. Always being Noble Er Kang…Sometimes I'm surprised you got married to such a bore" yelled Xiao Yan Zi.

Upon hearing Xiao Yan Zi insult Er Kang like her, Zi Wei felt like she had been slapped.

"Please don't speak like that about Er Kang!" she stammered, tears rising to her eyes.

"Of course you protect him, he always has to know everything doesn't he? Thinking he knows best! Nobody has the right to keep me from knowing about my own family. Anyone else would have known that! But Er Kang's always taking things his own way…"

"Xiao Yan Zi…" said Zi Wei, raising her voice slightly, "It's not Er Kang's fault. Xiao Jian was the one who said not to tell you, he's only protecting you."

"Protecting me? From what? If the killer is still out there, how does he expect to protect me? What if the killer comes and kills us tomorrow? Is that protecting me? The only way for this to be settled is for the murderer to die, how can Xiao Jian be such a coward? How can he let this cold hearted scoundrel live on?"

"Xiao Yan Zi, you do not want to say that…"

"Say what? That the murderer of my family is a scoundrel? Are you on his side now? He is a scoundrel, not only a scoundrel, but a cold hearted, good for nothing ghost that deserves to burn in the depths of hell…"

"No Xiao Yan Zi…" scolded Zi Wei, refusing to hear such words about her father whom she worshipped.

"No what? Don't tell me you're on his side? I can't believe you would stick up for the son of a bitch…"

"STOP Xiao Yan Zi, STOP! You mustn't! It's Huang Ah Ma…you cannot insult Huang Ah Ma…you cannot!" Zi Wei screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Gasping, she came to her senses, and realized what she just said.

"H…H…Huang Ah Ma?" Xiao Yan Zi shakily let out.

"Xiao Yan Zi…it's not true…that's not what I said" whispered Zi Wei, reaching out to her sister.

Xiao Yan Zi stood in shock. No, it wasn't true, it couldn't be. It mustn't be Huang Ah Ma…he was her…Huang Ah Ma…her father…how…but…

"No…no…it cannot be…you're joking aren't you" she forced a laugh while trying her best to hold back her tears. "It's not…not true," she stammered, before running out of Jing Yang Gong.

"Xiao Yan Zi!" Zi Wei called after her, giving chase, but Xiao Yan Zi used her qing gong to race off before Zi wei could catch her.

"What…what have I done?" Zi Wei thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- …Father**

Xiao Yan Zi ran and ran. She didn't know where she was running to, "Away…from all this," she thought. She was stopped when she reached the palace gates. Without thinking, she pushed all the guards aside and managed to run out onto the street. Once away, she kept running until she reached a grassy field. There, she laid down amidst the long grass…exhausted. "It's not true, it's not true" she kept telling herself…but her heart knew otherwise. Feeling cold drops of rainwater hitting her cheeks as the sky opened up, Xiao Yan Zi finally allowed the welled up tears to fall, merging with the raindrops into a stream that sadly slid down into the earth.

Zi Wei stood, shell-shocked, at the door. She couldn't believe what she had just done. "Xiao Yan Zi's right…I'm not suited to be her sister" she thought to herself. Seeing the beginning drops of rain fall down onto the courtyard, Zi Wei's heart filled with a stricken urgency… she needed to find Yong Qi and Er Kang. She was about run out into the rain when she remembered that they were with the Emperor, and she would definitely be unable to tell them what had happened in his presence. With utmost reluctance, she sat back down on a nearby chair and waited.

It was dark by the time Yong Qi and Er Kang finally returned to Jing Yang Gong, only to find the tear-stained Zi Wei sitting motionless at the door.

"What is wrong, Zi Wei? Do you feel unwell?" asked a very concerned Er Kang, taking his wife's cold hands into his own to warm them.

"Xiao Yan Zi, where are you?" called Yong Qi, scanning the room with his eyes.

"She's gone…I…I told her…." whispered Zi Wei, "Er Kang, I told her…I…I…I'm not suited to be her sister…I told her…"

"Told her what?" asked Yong Qi. "Did Xiao Yan Zi run away again? Why?"

His questions led to silence, while Er Kang digested Zi Wei's words.

"Hey…answer me! Where is Xiao Yan Zi, Zi Wei?" asked Yong Qi again.

"Are you talking about…" asked Er Kang.

"Yes" Zi Wei answered softly, as another tear slid down her cheek.

"Tian Ah."

"Ge Ge! What happened Ge Ge?" rose a commotion at the door as the maids rushed out and returned with a wet and dirty figure.

"Xiao Yan Zi…where have you been? What happened…didn't you promise not to run away from me ever again…you're drenched…" fussed Yong Qi, pulling her inside to the warmness of the room.

Xiao Yan Zi looked at him and felt the familiar feeling of grieve rising up inside her. She had already cried herself into exhaustion, only waking up to find the sky dried up, and feeling awfully pained and cold. She didn't know why she returned…she just felt an instinct to. Now staring at her husband before her, she instantly regretted her decision. Was this her Yong Qi? Was he? No, this was the son of her enemy…the son of the one who killed her whole family and destroyed her life.

"Xiao Yan Zi…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it…it's not true," sobbed Zi Wei, squeezing her shoulder.

"Xiao Yan Zi, think about the happy times…he loves you," said Er Kang.

But Xiao Yan Zi kept her eyes fixed upon Yong Qi, and he blurred with the onset of tears that brimmed at her eyes. Suddenly everything seemed confusing…who were these people? A dozen things seemed to nag at her mind, but nothing seemed to make sense…her head…it weighed a dozen tonnes… "Who are you?" she managed to stutter out, before darkness consumed her.

"Xiao Yan Zi!" yelled Yong Qi grabbing her into his arms before she fell. "What's wrong with her, what did you tell her Zi Wei, will you two stop standing there and give me some answers? TAI YI, Xiao Deng Zi, go summon a Tai Yi NOW!"

Carrying his wife into the bedroom, Yong Qi carefully laid Xiao Yan Zi down onto the bed.

"She's soaked, Zi Wei, help me undress her," he cried out. His heart was racing…it wasn't like his wife to be so weak…what had happened?

Hearing Yong Qi's plea, Zi Wei finally broke out of her shell. "Xiao Yan Zi!" she uttered softly, before quickly going to help Yong Qi.

When the Tai Yi arrived, Yong Qi and Zi Wei had managed to dress Xiao Yan Zi up into her pyjamas and combed out her hair.

"Tai Yi, quickly come see her, she was out in the rain…then she came in and she fainted," reported Yong Qi, moving aside to allow the doctor to reach Xiao Yan Zi's pulse. Secretly, he was most concerned by her last sentence. "Who are you?" she had asked. "Did she lose her memory? Xiao Yan Zi what happened?" he mentally asked her, reaching down to brush a wet strand of fringe away from her eyes.

"Wu Ah Ge, from what I can see, Ge Ge has been attacked by the wind-cold. She's also running a high fever as the cold gets stuck and turns into heat. She's seems very weak, which is how the disease has managed to progress so quickly…As far as I know Ge Ge has always had a strong constitution. Maybe an emotional disturbance has caused her body to weaken. That is all I can tell you at this stage. I'll boil some medicine to help bring down her fever," reported Hu Tai Yi.

Yong Qi nodded in response. Emotional…he already knew that part.

"In the meantime, keep her warm. If she wakes up, give her some water and try not to excessively emote her."

"Yes we will," replied Yong Qi.

"Wu Ah Ge, Zi Wei Ge Ge, Fu Da Ye, I take my leave," said the Tai Yi before heading off. Seeing the Tai Yi exit the room, Yong Qi did not hesitate to demand answers from Zi Wei.

"What happened to her, what did you tell her?"

"We cannot keep you in the dark about this anymore," said Er Kang, "but you must never tell Huang Shang, for Xiao Yan Zi's sake, and for all of ours too."

"What is it?" Yong Qi was getting more and more anxious. What was so important that he couldn't tell Huang Ah Ma?

"It's about Xiao Yan Zi and Xiao Jian's family enemy…it-"

Yong Qi gasped… "It can't be, it isn't Huang Ah Ma is it?"

Er Kang nodded.

"It…and…and…Xiao Yan Zi knows?"

"It is all my fault," sobbed Zi Wei, "She was asking me, and I did not want to tell her…but then, she was insulting Er Kang…and then Huang Ah Ma…and then…it just slipped out…Xiao Jian will never forgive me."

"Do not blame yourself," comforted Er Kang as he held her into an embrace.

Yong Qi was shocked. He knew that his Huang Ah Ma had ordered many people to die, but all of them for good reason.

"I thought Xiao Yan Zi and Xiao Jian came from a noble family…then why would Huang Ah Ma…" Yong Qi started to ask.

Er Kang cut him off.

"I think we might as well tell you the whole story. You see, Xiao Yan Zi's father was a noble man, but he wrote a poem against the thinking of the times. And for that, he was executed, along with his family for committing the rebellion crime. The rest of the story is as Xiao Jian told you. We knew this would devastate Xiao Yan Zi so we agreed not to ever let her know. Xiao Jian doesn't want to take revenge anymore, as he believes revenge is playing out in a strange way. Huang Shang has taken over the role of Xiao Yan Zi's father and this satisfies him."

"But what about now? Xiao Yan Zi knows…she married into the family that killed her own family…how can she accept that?" questioned Yong Qi, his hand instinctively reaching out to stroke his wife's cheek.

"That's what I'm worried about," answered Er Kang.

"Xiao Jian…Xiao…Jian…is it…true…it…true" mumbled Xiao Yan Zi, beginning to stir under Yong Qi's gentle touch.

"Xiao Yan Zi, please…wake up. I'm sorry Xiao Yan Zi, please forgive me…Xiao Yan Zi!" pleaded Zi Wei, running to the bedside.

"Xiao Jian…Xiao…"

"Maybe we should summon Xiao Jian into the palace. He might be the only one able to help her now," suggested Yong Qi. His heart wrenched when he heard Xiao Yan Zi's weak voice. She had always been so strong, so happy…but now…

"That's a good idea, I'll go and summon Xiao Jian," said Er Kang, rising from his chair. "Zi Wei, why don't you come with me?"

"I want to stay here with Xiao Yan Zi…Wu Ah Ge…do you mind?" she answered, wiping her tears away with her delicate hands.

Yong Qi shook his head. He was too worried about Xiao Yan Zi to even care about anything else. Plus, it'll be good for Zi Wei to comfort Xiao Yan Zi in case she woke up. His mind tried to deny it, but he knew of the possibility that Xiao Yan Zi might not accept him right away. After all, he was Qian Long's son.

"You should stay…help me with Xiao Yan Zi in case she wakes. I…I'm afraid she might not accept me," he confessed.

Tears fell from Zi Wei's eyes… "I'm so sorry Yong Qi…I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, she knows and that cannot be changed. Don't beat yourself up…Xiao Yan Zi's a strong person…she'll be able to get over this…I know it," Yong Qi forced a smile.

"Where am I?" a confused voice that belonged to Xiao Yan Zi whimpered, blinking sleepily as she woke.

Er Kang quickly left, while the other two attended to her.

Xiao Yan Zi stared quietly at the two in front of her. She felt a pain upon seeing Yong Qi, and her memory forced its way into her mind.

"Zi Wei…get him away from me!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes when she remembered what she had found out.

"Xiao Yan Zi…" she started, but she pushed him away hard.

"I don't want to see you…go away!" she ordered him, "I…I can't see you…I can't…" she sobbed painfully.

Slowly, Yong Qi stood up and stepped back…holding his tears. His worst thought had come true; Xiao Yan Zi did not accept him anymore.

"Zi Wei…I'll…I'll wait outside" he mumbled before he fled to the garden.

Zi Wei didn't really know what to do. Remembered Tai Yi's words, she poured Xiao Yan Zi a bowl of water and fed it to her.

Xiao Yan Zi silently stared at her…the same piercing glare that she had used earlier when demanding that Zi Wei told her the truth…Zi Wei…her sister…the daughter of her enemy, her enemy…her beloved Huang Ah Ma…Ah Ma…Father. She couldn't believe what she herself had done out of ignorance…she had accepted her enemy as a father, his daughter as a sister, his son as a husband…

"Xiao Yan Zi…please don't stare at me like that, I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

"Where's Xiao Jian?" asked Xiao Yan Zi looking around. Suddenly, she felt alone in this world…Xiao Jian was the only one who would understand… "I want Xiao Jian…get out, I don't want to see any of you…I want Xiao Jian!" she cried, pushing the porcelain bowl out of Zi Wei's hands and allowing it to crash to the ground, broken…

Zi Wei was at a loss for action… "I'm sorry…Xiao Yan Zi…please…"

"GET OUT!" Xiao Yan Zi yelled with as much force as she could despite her weakness… "leave me alone…" she whispered afterwards, hugging her knees to her chest.

Zi Wei could do nothing but obey, and walked out to join Yong Qi in the Garden. A while later, they finally spotted Er Kang and Xiao Jian coming down the path.

"Xiao Jian, you have to explain to her…she won't listen to any of us" pleaded Zi Wei as soon as she saw Xiao Jian. Xiao Jian merely nodded. He had been contemplating the day this would happen. Now that it has, he really didn't know what to do. "Maybe I should just tell her the whole story. Yes, that's what I should do…then she'll at least understand that our father committed a crime," he thought to himself, though he was thoroughly surprised at his own thoughts. He knew that a few months ago, he would have loved to be able to take revenge for his family and kill Huang Shang without hurting Xiao Yan Zi. Now he was trying to convince her to forgive him. "Qian Long is a good emperor, I'm not betraying our family," he reassured himself.

Upon the Xiao Jian's arrival, Xiao Yan Zi quickly leapt up and questioned him.

"It's not true is it Xiao Jian? Why would Huang Ah Ma do something like that? I thought you said that you had already taken revenge? Zi Wei's lying right? She is isn't she?"

"Xiao Yan Zi, calm down. I'll tell you the whole story now, and afterwards I want you to think really carefully about what's important to you."

Xiao Yan Zi nodded, so Xiao Jian told her the truth, the whole story as he knew it, and she listened, getting angrier and angrier.

"Just a poem…our father wrote a poem…and everyone had to die?"

"It was a rebellious poem, it rebelled against Huang Shang and the thoughts of the people. In order to stop rebellions, a law was put up to stop such acts, and father committed against that. So you see Xiao Yan Zi, I won't say that Huang Shang was doing the right thing by killing our family, but you have to also see things from his point of view. It took me a while to see that, but seeing you with him has made me able to, and I hope you can too."

Xiao Yan Zi didn't answer him. She just felt sorrow and anger. "A poem" she kept thinking… "Simply a poem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Revenge**

Before long, it was already very late and Xiao Jian had to leave.

"I'll come again tomorrow," he said to Yong Qi. "In the meantime, let her think for herself. She has to realize how to forgive by herself. All I can do is help her along from what I've already been through."

Yong Qi, Zi Wei and Er Kang walked into Xiao Yan Zi's room to find her fast asleep. Yong Qi quietly walked over to her and checked her temperature, before slumping himself down on a nearby chair. Zi Wei and Er Kang sat at a nearby table in solemn silence. It was a while before Zi Wei broke the silence.

"So…what did Huang Ah Ma want you for?" she asked to try and get them thinking something else besides the current problem they were facing.

"The king of Mongolia is coming to visit, and Huang Shang believes that this will be a great opportunity to improve relations. He has planned a great performance and welcoming service for the king tomorrow and we are all to attend. Then, me and Wu Ah Ge are in charge of taking the king around Beijing to give him a glance of the city," answered Er Kang, glad to break the solemn mood.

"I'm not going tomorrow," declared Yong Qi.

"But you must, Huang Shang specifically said that everyone must attend."

"I can't leave Xiao Yan Zi here…and Xiao Yan Zi can't go, not in this state."

"We'll tell Huang Shang that Xiao Yan Zi is unwell…Tai Yi will be able to verify for us on that one, but you as an Ah Ge must go. Xiao Jian will be with Xiao Yan Zi"

"He can't stay here…he's in the martial arts performance remember. His role is even more important than ours tomorrow."

"Xiao Yan Zi will be fine, it's only a few hours. This is very important Yong Qi"

Yong Qi didn't answer, he knew he would lose on this one; there was no way he would be able to skip tomorrow. He took a look at Xiao Yan Zi, sleeping peacefully on the bed, how he longed for her… "Xiao Yan Zi, please be my Xiao Yan Zi again, my happy wife who's greatest worry was the bookroom," he thought to himself.

During the night, Xiao Yan Zi had a horrifying dream. A man was chasing after her, he looked just like Xiao Jian, only much older.

"What do you want?" she asked in fear as she was running. She summoned up more courage… "If you even touch me, I'll pull your guts out! Don't think you can hurt me just because I'm a girl."

"Why Xiao Ci…how can you betray me like that…your own father…"

"Father? You're not my father…he's dead."

"How can you betray me? How can you accept the one who killed me as a father? How can you Xiao Ci, how can you?"

"Father? Is that really you? I didn't know. I…Huang Ah Ma's a good father to me."

"How can you call him that? He killed me Xiao Ci…he's your enemy."

"But…Xiao Jian said…"

"Xiao Jian is not worthy to be called my son. He betrayed me too, just like you. I have two worthless children…they've both fallen for that Qian Long's trap…"

"I haven't father, I haven't…I want to make you proud of me…where's mother? Can I see her too…I've always wanted to see her, where is she?"

"She's crying, Xiao Ci…at her children's betrayal."

"No…I didn't know father…I want to make you and mother proud."

"Then help me…help me get peace Xiao Ci, help me."

"How? Father, how?"

"Revenge Xiao Ci…I want revenge…"

"I can't…I can't father…Zi Wei and Yong Qi…they'll…and Huang Ah Ma…"

"Revenge Xiao Ci…in the name of the Fang family…revenge…"

Xiao Yan Zi woke up in shock… "It was all a dream?" she thought to herself… "But it seemed so real…" She closed her eyes to calm her heart, but the dream kept replaying in her mind.

"Revenge Xiao Ci, I want revenge"…

It was morning, and time for the Mongolian king to arrive. Yong Qi, Er Kang and Zi Wei all went to greet the king, as well as all the palace servants. This was a huge event, as Qian Long believed this would be the start to ending the disputes between China and Mongolia. He wanted to give this king a huge welcoming party, thus he included his servants as well.

Yong Qi was standing restlessly; all he wanted to do was to get back to Xiao Yan Zi. He hoped this would end soon, so he could excuse himself. Suddenly, he realized that Qian Long was speaking to him.

"Where's Xiao Yan Zi? I thought I ordered everyone to come, didn't you tell her, her brother's performing today?"

"Huang Ah Ma, Xiao Yan Zi's not feeling well, so she stayed in bed."

"Not feeling well? Is it serious? Why wasn't I informed? I should go and see her."

Yong Qi panicked; he couldn't let Xiao Yan Zi see Qian Long, not at this time.

"Ummm, she's fine Huang Ah Ma, she just has a cold, that's all. Tai Yi has already been to see her."

"Alright then. Ah, here comes my royal friend," said Qian Long, seeing the arrival of the Mongolian King's procession. The Mongolian King's carriage finally came into view towards Qian Long. All around, rows and rows of officials and royalty bowed in respect. The whole scene was very grand and splendid, but all Yong Qi could think of was Xiao Yan Zi, all by herself in Jing Yang Gong.

Xiao Yan Zi struggled to get on her feet. She had no idea that she was this weak until now. She slowly stood up and sat back down as a dizzy spell hit her. Her head felt like a thousand tonnes, but she knew what she had to do. She stood up again, this time gaining her balance. Slowly, she went and retrived her sword from the sword chest. Sliding the blade out from the cover, she glanced at the reflective surface… "Yong Qi must have cleaned it for me…" she thought to herself, "No, no thoughts on Yong Qi, I have to do what I must." Slowly, she started towards the palace square where she had overheard the welcoming ceremony was being held.

Near the palace square, out of sight, a man dressed fully in black watched on. In his hand gripped an arch and a spear. His mind uttered only one word… "Revenge."

Qian Long was beaming with pride as the Mongolian King cheered at the display of Chinese Martial Arts being held on the stage. Xiao Jian was in the middle of it all, displaying Arts of the highest standard. "Xiao Yan Zi is sure missing a great show…I hope she's alright," he thought in concern, making up his mind to go and see his daughter as soon as he was free.

As he was thinking this he suddenly spotted Xiao Yan Zi approaching him from the distance. She was dressed in her pyjamas and looked extremely pale. At the same time, Yong Qi, Zi Wei and Er Kang also saw her coming. Forgetting his place, Yong Qi raced to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but she just gave him a blank stare. That stare tore through his heart and his stomach felt like it was in a huge knot.

Xiao Yan Zi continued to walk forward, but by this time, Qian Long had excused himself and appeared before her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed? What are you doing out here dressed like this?" he quietly scolded, all the while looking at her pale face in concern.

Avoiding his glance, Xiao Yan Zi muttered a "Why?" before using all her strength to lift the sword she was holding up near Qian Long's throat.

All at once, the palace guards raced towards her and pointed their swords at Xiao Yan Zi. Everyone's attention diverted from the show to where they were standing.

"Xiao Yan Zi…you…" Qian Long was at a lost for words. He never imagined that Xiao Yan Zi would want to kill him, she was always so innocent, but now…maybe she was the most scheming assassin in the history of China. He felt hurt and betrayed…no that couldn't be true, she was always so warm hearted, mischievous but at the same time adorable…yet here she was, keeping him seconds away from death.

Yong Qi felt like he was being ripped into two. He loved Xiao Yan Zi so much, and never did he imagine that she would try to take revenge on his Huang Ah Ma. Now, he knew his duty as a prince to protect the Emperor, but what about his duty as a husband…

"Xiao Yan Zi…" he beckoned softly.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi, her head hurted and she was very confused. "I have to do this for father…" she thought to herself, but something was stopping her from bringing down the sword. Was it fear? There were about a dozen swords pointed at her right now. No…it wasn't fear, she had came to the conclusion that she would be beheaded as soon as she had fulfilled her task long ago, sure she feared death, but it wasn't keeping her from doing what she must. Her head, how it hurted…

Just at that time, Xiao Jian has managed to race to the scene.

"Xiao Yan Zi…listen to me, Xiao Yan Zi, this isn't what father and mother wants, listen Xiao Yan Zi, this wouldn't be what they want."

"I have to do it for father, he told me it was the only way of pleasing him, I have to for him…" she whimpered, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"When did he say that Xiao Yan Zi?"

"Last night, I saw him, he said I betrayed…betrayed…" she couldn't go on, everything around her seemed to be spinning.

"It was just a dream Xiao Yan Zi, it wasn't real, our father wouldn't want revenge, he would want for us to be happy, Xiao Yan Zi, listen to me…"

"NO! I HAVE TO TAKE REVENGE, YOU'RE USELESS, LIKE WHAT FATHER SAID!" She lifted the sword closer to Qian Long's throat.

At the same time, the guards edged closer and the man in black aimed his spear.

"Push it in!" a little voice in Xiao Yan Zi's head told her, but she felt frozen. She stole a look into Qian Long's eyes, looking strongly into her own. They were wide in astonishment, and angry, but yet there was something else she saw in those eyes…the same thing that was stopping her from pushing the knife into his throat. "Push it in…stop being a coward…" the voice in her head said again, but she still could not. Another look into the emperor's eyes, and Xiao Yan Zi gasped, realizing what it was that had frozen her…love. That was what was stopping her, her love for Huang Ah Ma…she still called him that, not only that, her love for Zi Wei, and of course Yong Qi, she couldn't bring herself to lose this love. She loved them, and she knew, deep inside her, she knew that they too loved her back. A love that as a child, she had always longed for. When she had been beaten, left hungry, and even left to die…she had closed her eyes and prayed to whatever God was up there to give her family…and this same love that she had now been blessed with. Was she willing to let this all go? Did her parents in heaven really want her to let this all go? Xiao Yan Zi already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry father…" she whispered as she allowed the sword to drop from her hands.

Hearing her sword dropped, all the guards rushed forward, swords pointed towards Xiao Yan Zi.

"NO!" yelled Yong Qi in vain, he felt so useless standing where he was.

"STOP!" ordered Qian Long to everyone's surprise. At once all the guards stopped. Qian Long carefully studied Xiao Yan Zi's tear stained face. She quickly looked away, she couldn't bear to look him in the eye, she felt numb all over, yet surprisingly, she still felt the warm presence of his ove.

"Huang Ah Ma…I…" started Xiao Yan Zi, but she was at a lost for words. How could she explain, she failed her parents, but…Xiao Jian had said…was it all a dream after all? Did she really dream her father telling her to get revenge? Xiao Yan Zi summoned up more courage, and stole a look into Qian Long's eyes.

Realising that the unexpected attack from Huan Zhu Ge Ge had failed him, the man in black took aim and released.

At the same time, Xiao Yan Zi was looking up at Qian Long, and spotted the spear coming in from out of nowhere.

"Huang Ah Ma watch out!" she shouted and instinctively went to shield him with her own body. The guards thought that she was planning another attack and without thinking, slashed their swords at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Xiao Yan Zi's fate**

Blood flew everywhere, and for a second or two, dead silence filled the air. The assassin dressed in black watched, waiting for the crowd to disperse so he could see whether he had completed his mission or not.

Yong Qi finally came to his senses and dispersing the guards, he hurried his way to where Xiao Yan Zi and Qian Long were now sprawled out on the ground. He couldn't tell what had happened; blood was covering both Qian Long and Xiao Yan Zi.

"Xiao Yan Zi…Huang Ah Ma…"

Er Kang regained his senses too, and quickly took charge of the situation.

"Stand back from the Emperor, someone go and get the Tai Yi's up here!" he yelled. At once all the guards moved into order, and the Tai Yi's were brought before Qian Long.

Qian Long looked at Xiao Yan Zi, lying unconscious on top of him. He felt wet all over, and an annoying thing was poking into his chest. He gently rolled her over to reveal the end of a spear protruding from her back. Yong Qi too saw it and quickly raced over to lift her into his arms.

"Quick Tai Yi, help her!" he yelled, but nobody moved.

"Are you all deaf, I said help her" he yelled again, tears coming to his eyes.

By this time, Lau Fo Ye had also managed to reach Xiao Yan Zi and Qian Long.

"Huang Di, are you injured, what are you Tai Yi's doing standing there, go and check Huang Di for any injuries!" she yelled.

"Er Niang, I'm alright, this isn't my blood," he reassured her… "It's Xiao Yan Zi's…"

"Let her die, she should be beheaded anyway, she's a danger to you Huang Di, she mustn't live on."

Hearing the order, Yong Qi quickly dropped to his knees.

"Please, save her…Huang Ah Ma, I promise, she won't try to hurt you anymore, she put down the sword…she saved your life…you have to help her," cried Yong Qi. At this time, he didn't care how pathetic he sounded, his pride as a Prince was long forgotten; he just wanted Xiao Yan Zi to live.

"Huang Ah Ma, Xiao Yan Zi had already made up her mind not to kill you when she put down her sword…please, save her…don't let her die," pleaded Zi Wei getting on her knees.

"Yes, Lau Fo Ye, please don't sentence Xiao Yan Zi to death" added Qing Er, also getting down on her knees.

Soon, Er Kang, Ling Fei Niang Niang, as well as a number of Ge Ges, Ah Ges, palace servants and High Officials were down on their knees pleading for Xiao Yan Zi.

"Please don't kill Ge Ge, Long Live Ge Ge" they all chanted.

Qian Long didn't know what to do; he was still confused over all that had just happened.

"Why did she want to kill me? Who is her father that she kept apologizing to?" he asked Xiao Jian. "Do you want to kill me too? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Your Majesty, please save Xiao Yan Zi, I will tell you everything, but don't let her die, she was the only factor keeping me from killing you all those chances I had, and she just saved your life didn't she? Xiao Jian will bow down to you, and it means a lot for me to do such a thing…if you know our story…but please save her," pleaded Xiao Jian, before putting all his dignity and pride aside and bowing down to Qian Long.

Suddenly, Er Kang spotted another spear flying in the direction of Qian Long, and stopped it with his sword just in time.

"Assassin!" he shouted. This alerted all the guards and they went chasing in the direction of the black intruder.

Qian Long was even more confused amidst all the panic. "Another assassin!" he thought, "This is getting way too much!"

He took a proper glance at the scene in front of him, the Mongolian King was looking shocked at everything, people all around were kneeling at his feet, Xiao Jian was continuously bowing at him, and then he saw Yong Qi…more importantly, he saw a pale, lifeless Xiao Yan Zi lying in Yong Qi's arms. "She did try to kill me, but do I really want her dead? She did save me too, and her eyes…they were trying to tell me something, she realized something, that's why she put down her sword…"

Suddenly, Zi Wei remembered something.

"Huang Ah Ma, Xiao Yan Zi still has the gold amendment you gave her, she can use it now, please, you have to save her, you granted her three chances…this is the first chance…you have to save her, Huang Ah Ma, you have to…"

Qian Long too remembered that Xiao Yan Zi had the gold amendment. He also remembered the time he gave it to her, how she had been so happy, asking him why she wasn't given it earlier so she wouldn't have had to run away. That memory awoke him, he didn't want Xiao Yan Zi to die, what she did just now was a misunderstanding, or something like that, but she had to live on, she had to.

"She's right," he said to the group of Tai Yi's. "I gave her three chances, so you must save her, save her at all cost, if she dies, I want your head at my feet…YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Y..Yes your majesty" stammered all the Tai Yi's.

"Quick, take Huan Zhu Ge Ge to Jing Yang Gong and lie her down flat, tilt her head so she can breath, I need some water, bandages, and my operation box," shouted Hu Tai Yi.

All at once the servants rushed to comply to his orders, while Yong Qi rushed Xiao Yan Zi away, followed by Er Kang, Zi Wei, Ling Fei Niang Niang, Qing Er, Xiao Jian, not to mention, Ming Yue, Cai Xia, Xiao Zhuo Zi and Xiao Deng Zi.

Lau Fo Ye was getting very angry and worried. What rubbish this was, letting an assassin live. Sure she had grown to accept and even like Xiao Yan Zi's charming personality over these few months, but now she was an assassin, that cannot be forgiven. She was aware that by law, Xiao Yan Zi had the right to live, because of the gold amendment, but…if only she could get Xiao Yan Zi for something else. "That shouldn't be hard," she thought, "that girl can't stay out of trouble for any longer than a week, her three chances will soon be used up, then, I can finally protect Huang Di and do the right thing."

Soon, everyone was ordered to return to his or her respective places. Qian Long also apologized to the visiting King, who amidst all the confusion was very understanding, and offered to extend his trip so that Qian Long can deal with this matter before getting on with business.

In Jing Yang Gong, all the Tai Yi's rushed about to save Xiao Yan Zi. Yong Qi, Zi Wei, Xiao Jian and Er Kang were all sitting glumly in the living area when Qian Long arrived.

"Huang Shang jia dao" came the announcement.

All at once they looked up and greeted him.

"Huang Ah Ma/Huang Shang ji xiang"

Seeing their expressions, Qian Long guessed that the Tai Yi's were still at work.

"I came to see how Xiao Yan Zi was doing, but since none of us know that yet, how about explaining this incident to me?" he asked calmly.

"It's all my fault, Huang Ah Ma…I told her that you were the one responsible for her family's death…I never knew she would actually try to take revenge…but she doesn't mean it…really…" sobbed Zi Wei.

Er Kang quickly went to comfort her, he couldn't bear to see Zi Wei in this state of self-blame.

"Huang Shang, I will tell you the facts," said Xiao Jian. "My father was Fang Zhi Hang, you might remember him. Nineteen years ago, he wrote a rebellious poem, and was sentenced to die, along with the rest of his family. In order to save us, Xiao Yan Zi, otherwise known as Fang Ci was brought to Beijing, to meet up with some relatives, and I was brought in another direction. Unfortunately for Xiao Yan Zi, she never made it because along the way…"

He continued to tell Qian Long the whole story, up to the part where he found Xiao Yan Zi.

"Then, are you saying that you wanted to kill me back then?" asked Qian Long.

"Yes, it was part of my mission to seek revenge for my family."

"What stopped you?"

"I saw the way Xiao Yan Zi loved you, I also saw the way you loved her back. I decided that that was more precious than revenge, I only wanted Xiao Yan Zi to be happy."

"What about now, since she knows?"

"I know that even though she did what she did today, she would never be happy without you. I saw that when you came to ask her to return to the palace with you. She might be able to forget about you in the short term…but you will always be her father, the first one to show her what fatherly love feels like. I feel that we are getting paid back in a strange way. You caused the death of Xiao Yan Zi's father, but now, you in turn become the fatherly figure she was missing, I'm satisfied with this method of pay back, I just ask that you always be a good father to her and provide her with the love you owe her."

"That I can promise," stated Qian Long. Now that he knew the complete story, all his previous anger melted away. He loved Xiao Yan Zi too, and couldn't afford to let her die. "You have to get through this Xiao Yan Zi, you must…"

Hu Tai Yi finally came out of the room. All at once he was bombarded with questions and upon seeing Qian Long he was rather terrified.

"Huang Shang ji xiang, Wu Ah Ge ji…" he started, but was cut of by the emperor.

"Forget the formalities, how is she?"

"Ge Ge's…er…"

"What?"

"Is she still Ge Ge?"

"OF COURSE SHE IS! And if anyone says she's not I'll have them beheaded."

"Y…Yes Huang Shang" stammered Hu Tai Yi before dropping down to bow.

"HOW IS SHE?"

"Oh, yes, Ge Ge's condition is very serious, we've managed to get the arrow out and stop the bleeding, but she has lost a lot of blood. Jin Tai Yi is now trying his acupuncture treatment on her, if he succeeds, Ge Ge's condition should improve by tomorrow."

Everyone was relieved, "at least there's a chance…" they all thought.

Next morning, Yong Qi woke up to sounds of screaming from the bedroom. At once he got up, fearing the worst. He had been worried about Xiao Yan Zi all last night, and didn't realize how tired he had gotten. He was surprised to find himself slumped at the table. He heard the screams again, and raced into the room where Xiao Yan Zi was.

"What? How is she, is she…" he was too afraid to say out what he had in mind.

"Ge Ge's awake! Ge Ge's awake!" was Ming Yue and Cai Xia's reply.

"What?" At once Yong Qi brightened up. "Xiao Yan Zi, can you hear me?"

"It…hurts…hurts…Yong Qi…sorry…Huang…Huang" mumbled Xiao Yan Zi, still semi-conscious.

"Call the Tai Yi! And someone go and inform Huang Ah Ma, Zi Wei, Er Kang and Xiao Jian," ordered Yong Qi, before rushing to Xiao Yan Zi's side.

"It's cold…cold…Yong Qi…where are…Yong Qi?" uttered Xiao Yan Zi.

"I'm here, I'm here, can you hear me?"

Soon, Qian Long entered Jing Yang Gong.

"How is she Yong Qi? Is she awake?" he demanded at once.

"She's doing great, Jin Tai Yi's treatment has brought her out of danger. She's still semi-conscious, we have to wait for her to wake up, she's talking though, and that's a very good sign," answered Yong Qi cheerfully; he was so relieved and glad that Xiao Yan Zi was going to live.

"Let me see her," said Qian Long, before advancing to the side of the bed.

"It…hurts…Yong Qi" started Xiao Yan Zi again.

"Hey…can you hear me, it's Huang Ah Ma, can you hear me?" asked Qian Long, gently brushing her cheek with his fingers.

Xiao Yan Zi was aware of the voice calling her…was it Huang Ah Ma's voice…she felt so drowsy.

"Huang Ah Ma…Huang…sorry…I…I…don't…be angry…I…love…I" she slurred.

That almost brought tears to Qian Long's eyes. "Was that what she was trying to tell me before, love? Was that it? Was that what she realized?" he thought to himself. At that moment, he wholeheartedly forgave Xiao Yan Zi. Instead of being angry with her, he felt that he now loved her even more than before. Never in his life had he felt such a feeling before, he felt so fatherly, so protective…

"You have to get well soon, you hear me! That's an order, you can't rebuke my orders," he said to her affectionately, gently caressing her cheek and checking her temperature. He remembered how he had said the exact same thing last time, ordering her to take her medicine, after he had given her the cane. During that time, even he himself was a bit surprised by his own gentleness. "Xiao Yan Zi sure has a way of making everyone around her surrender to her!" he thought affectionately.

Many days past, with Xiao Yan Zi becoming more and more aware of her surroundings, but still in a haze. Yong Qi tended to her everyday, being encouraged by each small improvement in her condition. It was until one day, when Xiao Yan Zi finally felt fully aware. At that time, Yong Qi had just finished replacing a bandage on her arm, where a panicked guard's sword has hit.

"Yong…Yong Qi?"

"Hi! How are you feeling? Did I hurt you?" asked Yong Qi, chatting to her as he always did during her semi-conscious bouts of speech.

"What happened? I…Huang Ah Ma, the arrow was going to hit…"

It was only at this time that Yong Qi realized that she was fully awake.

"You…It's alright, you saved him, don't you remember?" He asked her, his voice unable to hide his joy. "Quick, call Jin Tai Yi, I think she's awake!" he yelled to his servants.

All the memories flooded back to Xiao Yan Zi. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her back, after she shielded Qian Long from the approaching spear.

"Yong Qi…" she paused… "are you angry?" she asked him, thinking of the worst.

"Of course not, you don't know how glad I am that you're alive!" reassured Yong Qi.

"But…but I tried to kill Huang Ah Ma…I was angry, but I…"

"I understand…don't think about it too much, all I want now is for you to accept me."

Xiao Yan Zi felt touched, and also embarrassed by Yong Qi's show of feelings. "Of course I accept you, you're my husband…I love you…" she mumbled quietly, praying that only Yong Qi heard, and feeling blood rush up her cheeks as she blushed.

Yong Qi upon seeing Xiao Yan Zi's rare display of emotions was touched. Smiling down at her he grabbed her into a big hug, forgetting her injuries.

"Ouch! Yong Qi…too tight!" she squealed.

Yong Qi's attention was suddenly brought to her state of health.

"Sorry! Where does it hurt? Don't lie on your back, that's where you were shot by the arrow, here, lie on your side, is that better?" he fussed, gently turning her onto her side.

"I'm alright Yong Qi! I've got thick skin remember!" she joked, her usual happiness returning.

"Unfortunately that thick skin was broken, and my heart felt like it was crushed into ten thousand bits." Pouted Yong Qi jokingly, glad that his Xiao Yan Zi was finally returning.

"That's your fault…who told you to leave me alone when I was sick!"

"But I…" Yong Qi sighed, "Yes, yes, it's my entire fault okay?" he said, giving in with a grin.

"Huang Shang jia dao, Jin Tai Yi dao!" came Xiao Zhuo Zi's voice from the door.

Qian Long rushed into Xiao Yan Zi's room with Jin Tai Yi following closely behind.

"What's this I hear Yong Qi? Is Xiao Yan Zi awake?" Qian Long demanded. "Quick, Jin Tai Yi, have a look at her!"

Jin Tai Yi went over to examine Xiao Yan Zi, while Xiao Yan Zi froze up upon the arrival of Qian Long.

"Congratulations Huang Shang! Ge Ge is going to be fine, I'll boil some herbs to minimize her pain, other than that, continue to give her the course of medicine I started her on and keep her wounds clean. Knowing Ge Ge, she should be fit as a fiddle in no time!" reported Jin Tai Yi, partly glad for Xiao Yan Zi and very relieved that he wasn't going to be beheaded.

With that, Jin Tai Yi and all the servants left the room to prepare the medicine and Yong Qi moved over for Qian Long to reach Xiao Yan Zi.

"How are you feeling?" inquired Qian Long lovingly.

Xiao Yan Zi didn't know what to do or say, she knew she wanted to throw herself into his embrace, but she also couldn't forget her family history, and also what she had attempted to do a few days ago. She felt guilty now, upon seeing Qian Long's concern for her, yet worried that he might not love her as much anymore after the incident. Suddenly feeling very confused and embarrassed, she pulled her large blanket over her head and cowered in its dark confines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Jailed**

Qian Long smiled to himself upon seeing Xiao Yan Zi's reaction.

"Not this again! Come out of there at once!" he ordered, putting on an angry tone.

Little did he know that Xiao Yan Zi was already shocked out of her wits and actually took him seriously. "Huang Ah Ma's really angry, and I thought he was being nice…" she thought to herself, before gripping tighter onto her blanket.

"How are you going to breathe like that? Come out at once!" ordered Qian Long, before pulling the blanket away with all his might.

Xiao Yan Zi felt her cover slip just like that, and buried her head into her pillow instead.

"I'm alright, I'll leave soon…as soon as I can walk…I won't try anything anymore…but…but…can I please take Yong Qi with me? And…and…thanks for taking me in…I'll miss you," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Who said that you're going anywhere? And taking my favorite son too?" asked Qian Long with a smile on his face. He was touched by her last line, and relieved that she no longer wanted revenge. He reached over to check her temperature.

"Good! Your fever's gone down! How are you feeling? You gave us quite a shock you know, I thought that would be my end for a while there!"

Xiao Yan Zi stole a glance at Qian Long, and saw his smile. She began to feel a little more relieved… "Maybe he wasn't angry after all!" she thought. Still, the vivid image of herself holding the sword at his throat kept replaying in her mind.

Upon seeing her glance at him in fear, Qian Long felt that maybe this wasn't the right time to talk to Xiao Yan Zi in the usual teasing manner. He softened his tone.

"About your father, I'm sorry, but the law is the law, and he broke it. I hope you can understand that Xiao Yan Zi."

Hearing his voice soften, Xiao Yan Zi turned her head around to face him.

"I forgive you Huang Ah Ma…Xiao Jian has explained it to me…but…please don't punish Xiao Jian, he doesn't want revenge anymore…he's great at everything, he's nothing like me…"

"Who said I wanted to punish Xiao Jian…what did he do that's so bad compared to what you did? You're still here aren't you?"

At this, Xiao Yan Zi suddenly felt very small, she was sorry of what she had done…why would she be dumb enough to believe that stupid dream? Her parents wouldn't want her to avenge them, if they were as good as Xiao Jian said, they would want her to be able to forgive, like Xiao Jian did.

"I…I didn't mean to…I wasn't thinking straight…I don't want to kill Huang Ah Ma…but I know that you probably don't want me anymore, so I'll leave…I won't tell anyone anything…you can pretend I never existed and I'll go back to being Xiao Yan Zi."

"You think I made all those Tai Yi's work so hard just to let you leave…of course not!"

Xiao Yan Zi couldn't believe her ears…did this mean that Huang Ah Ma still wanted her? After all she did? She couldn't help it, she felt tears rising to her eyes and she buried her head in the pillow once more to hide them.

"What is it…does it hurt anywhere? Why are you hiding again?" asked Qian Long, concerned.

"Huang Ah Ma…I'm so lucky…I'm so bad, and you still want me…and Yong Qi too…" she sobbed.

Qian Long laughed, and breathed a sigh of relief. Never in his life had he known someone like Xiao Yan Zi before, filled with childhood innocence, so naughty and bad, yet so loving.

"Of course I want you, you're my Huan Zhu Ge Ge aren't you? Did you know that name has a meaning, it means "returned pearl" as in treasure. Now why would I not want my treasure?"

"Because the pearl wasn't as nice as you thought it was…you didn't know that you had wanted this pearl's head when it was still small, and this pearl tried to kill you…and…and" mumbled Xiao Yan Zi, voice muffled by her pillow.

"And this pearl saved my life. You mustn't forget that part," added Qian Long, using his hands to gently turn her head around to face himself.

Xiao Yan Zi looked him in the eye and couldn't help but grin. "I sure did!" she thought to herself proudly. "Mother and Father will be proud of me! And Yong Qi, and Xiao Jian, and Zi Wei, and even Er Kang!"

Upon seeing her grin, Qian Long too followed suit. How he missed that grin of hers that brightened up the room. Yong Qi too was jumping inside…he loved Xiao Yan Zi so much, and every grin of hers brightened up his heart like the sun!

"You're the best Huang Ah Ma!" exclaimed Xiao Yan Zi, before sitting up to throw her hands around him in an embrace. Little did she know that her body was still weak and she only managed halfway before she fell back down onto the bed.

"Ouch!" she cried, half in surprise, half in pain.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Careful!" yelled Yong Qi and Qian Long in unison.

"You're still recovering, lie still!" scolded Yong Qi. "Are you hurt anywhere? I think I should summon the Tai Yi to check up on you."

He got up to leave, but was stopped by Xiao Yan Zi's pull on his sleeve.

"No Yong Qi! I'm fine, you don't have to summon the Tai Yi…they'll just prescribe more yucky medicine and tell me to rest more. The last thing I want to do is to be stuck in bed for any longer than I have to!"

"No, it'll be safer for me to summon them, that bump on the bed could have reopened your wound, does it hurt?"

"Yong Qi! Please…I'm fine, it doesn't hurt at all."

"Then I must summon them! You could have lost sensory near your wound!"

"No! Okay, maybe it hurts a little bit…I'm fine okay! Yong Qi!"

Qian Long laughed at this commotion. Yong Qi's concern for his wife was so obvious…he remembered back to when he was about Yong Qi's age, he was already an emperor then, and he loved his empress so much. Even though he got married to many others, no one could have replaced the spot his empress had in his heart…she had suffered such an early death…sickened by stress after the death of her youngest daughter…

"Yong Qi…it's okay, I don't think it is necessary to summon the Tai Yi," laughed Qian Long, seeing Xiao Yan Zi's large eyes look pleadingly at him.

"Alright then!" Yong Qi sighed in defeat. "But you better get some rest!" he ordered Xiao Yan Zi, before pushing her half propped up body down onto the bed.

"I'm not even tired…Huang Ah Ma…" she pleaded, hoping that Qian Long would come to her aid.

"Yong Qi's right, you had better get some rest, you just recovered, don't over do it!"

"No fair, you two are ganging up on me! Where's Zi Wei? I'm not resting until I see her…and Xiao Jian!"

"We'll inform them to come here later…you can see them when you wake up!"

"But…"

"No buts, or I won't let you see them."

Sighing, Xiao Yan Zi reluctantly turned into a comfortable position and closed her eyes. Yong Qi gently pulled up her blanket to cover her, and very soon, Xiao Yan Zi's little snores could be heard.

Yong Qi looked at her and sighed.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Qian Long, studying his son's resigned look.

"Huang Ah Ma…I'm worried for Xiao Yan Zi."

"She'll be alright, in a few days time you'll be busy trying to keep her in bed!"

"It's not that, I'm worried that Lao Fo Ye might not be able to accept her anymore…"

"I have the same worry…I'll try to talk to her tomorrow. Don't worry, she's busy with investigating the other assassin right now."

"Oh yeah! What did happen to that assassin?"

"He was the leader of a rebellious party…my officials are looking into it, Lao Fo Ye is trying to find ways of improving the security of the palace. I haven't had the time to ponder over what to do to; he could be a valuable information provider if a rebellion is to occur. I've placed him in the palace jail right now."

"Yes, that's a good idea Huang Ah Ma. It would be a shame to just kill him, he came expecting to die anyway, and we shouldn't give him what he wants."

"Xiao Yan Zi must have given him quite a shock…probably spoiled his whole plan!"

At that they both laughed. Xiao Yan Zi had a way getting into things without knowing it! They continued their father to son chat, all the while accompanied by the sound of peaceful deep breathing…

Meanwhile in Ci Ning Gong, Lao Fo Ye was pondering over a dilemma. "What to do with Xiao Yan Zi?" she thought, "I can't just let her get away with it, she is too much of a threat to Huang Di…and so is that brother of hers…son and daughter of Fang Zhi Hong, who would have guessed? I was wrong to get angry at Huang Hou, she was right all along, those two Mian Jian Ge Ge's do have something up their sleeve!" Suddenly, an idea popped into her head… "I got it! This will put away the little devil and that brother of hers for sure!"

"Qing Er!" she called, "Can you go to Ling Fei Niang Niang's place to get me some of that 'Thousand Year' ointment, my joints are feeling a bit of a twinge."

"Of course Lao Fo Ye! Should I summon the Tai Yi, it'll be safer if he had a look at you?" answered Qing Er, filled with concern for Lao Fo Ye.

"No! I'm alright. I just need the ointment, that is all."

"Right away Lao Fo Ye," replied Qing Er before quickly dashing out to Ling Fei Niang Niang's palace.

With Qing Er out of the way, Lao Fo Ye moved ahead with her plan.

"Guards! I need someone arrested, a man by the name of Xiao Jian. He can be found at Hui Bing Lou, outside the palace. He's a master of Martial Arts, so be careful. Once he is arrested, take him to the palace jail."

"Yes your highness!" they shouted out in unison.

"And I need some of you to come with me to Jing Yang Gong," ordered Lao Fo Ye before making her way out the door, guards in tow.

When Lao Fo Ye reached Jing Yang Gong, Xiao Yan Zi was still sleeping with Yong Qi by her side, but Qian Long had already returned to rest.

"Lao Fo Ye dao!" came the announcement at the door, causing Yong Qi to jump off his seat. In another second, Lao Fo Ye had already made it into the bedroom to where they were, ignoring the servant's greetings.

"Lao Fo Ye ji xiang!" greeted Yong Qi, before setting himself protectively by Xiao Yan Zi's side. "May Yong Qi ask what brings the honor of Lao Fo Ye here today?" he asked cautiously.

"Guards, arrest Huan Zhu Ge Ge!" she ordered, oblivious to Yong Qi's question.

A whole bunch of guards came forward, pushed Yong Qi to the side and roughly dragged Xiao Yan Zi out of the bed.

"What is the meaning of this? Let her go, she didn't do anything, Huang Ah Ma has already excused her crime!" blurted out Yong Qi, in panic mode. He tried to run to Xiao Yan Zi, but found that a couple of guards were holding him back.

Xiao Yan Zi, who was woken when she was so roughly dragged out of bed, looked around in a daze.

"What's going on…Yong Qi, Huang Ah Ma? Hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me? Let me go, it hurts!" she cried. Suddenly she spotted Yong Qi in the other side of the room, "Yong Qi! Help me! Who are these people?"

"Xiao Yan Zi!" cried Yong Qi in distress. "Let her go! Lao Fo Ye, you have no right!"

"How dare you say I have no right, do you want to be arrested too? I am simply arresting an escaped prisoner, her and Xiao Jian will have to die!"

"Die?" That word woke Xiao Yan Zi up fully. "I don't want to die! Huang Ah Ma said I didn't have to die anymore! I haven't even done anything yet! Yong Qi, help me!" she panicked.

"Guards! Take her to prison!" ordered Lao Fo Ye, tired of Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi's pleas.

"Yong Qi! Help!" cried Xiao Yan Zi, tears falling from her eyes. She felt scared, shocked and angry all at once, not to mention the pain shooting through her from her half-healed wounds.

Yong Qi could see blood soaking Xiao Yan Zi's sleeve, where the guard had a tight grip over her bandaged arm. He quickly dropped to his knees in front of Lao Fo Ye.

"Please Lao Fo Ye, doing this will upset Huang Ah Ma too!" he begged.

"Guards! Do you all want to die? I said take her to prison!"

The guards quickly complied in fear of Lao Fo Ye.

"YONG QI!" cried Xiao Yan Zi as she felt herself being dragged out of Jing Yang Gong.

Yong Qi watched helplessly as Xiao Yan Zi was dragged out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6– Not as it seems**

Xiao Yan Zi struggled all the way to the palace jail, grazing her knees badly while she was at it. By the time they had reached the jail, her arms felt like they were going to drop off any minute due to the guard's hard grip.

"Let me go!" she yelled again, in vain, as she was flung roughly into the prison cell. This had become an all too familiar place for her, but never had she been in the prison alone, without Zi Wei by her side.

"Nai Nai!" she pleaded, causing Lao Fo Ye to turn around facing her.

"Be Quiet! I am not your Nai Nai, you have no right to call me that!" she scolded, at the same time feeling a sense of coldness sweep her heart.

Xiao Yan Zi too, felt as if a ton of stone had been placed upon her. The manner in which Lao Fo Ye had spoken was so cold. Sure she used to fear Lao Fo Ye, but Xiao Yan Zi thought during these few months, Lao Fo Ye had begun to like her, and she had had a grandma. Now all seemed lost.

The gate closed with a loud bang, alerting Xiao Yan Zi to the fact that she was once again, about to be locked up.

"Let me out! I want to see Huang Ah Ma! Unlock it!" she yelled, as loud as she could in hopes that maybe by some miracle they would open the gate again. She kept yelling and yelling until Lao Fo Ye had left, and then, until her voice failed her. At that time, tears rushed out instead.

"Huang Ah Ma! Yong Qi! Where are you?" she whispered hoarsely, before curling herself up into a tight ball, and feeling yet another bout of hot fresh tears raising.

Xiao Jian could hear Xiao Yan Zi's voice all the way down in the Men's section of the prison. He wanted to comfort her, but couldn't bring himself to the point of yelling. He felt angry now, thinking about how Qian Long had managed to deceive him and Xiao Yan Zi. He was also frustrated by the hopelessness of the situation at hand, and his inability to protect his own sister. He kicked the door of the prison with all his might, before settling down next to it and reaching for his flute…only to realise that he had left it in Hui Bing Lou. He sighed; it was going to be a long couple of days.

"YONG QI!"…Echoed Xiao Yan Zi's voice in his mind… "YONG QI!" Yong Qi still recalled the blood on her sleeve, her expression of horror and pain…

"Huang Shang Jia Dao!" Xiao Zhuo Zi's voice announced from the door, waking Yong Qi up from his misery.

"Huang Ah Ma!" he quickly called, rushing into the hall where Qian Long was walking in.

Upon seeing Yong Qi's face, Qian Long immediately knew something was not right.

"What's happened Yong Qi? Is Xiao Yan Zi all right?" he asked in concern.

"Huang Ah Ma, you have to help her, Lao Fo Ye came here and arrested Xiao Yan Zi!" blurted out Yong Qi.

"What! Why? When did this happen? Where is Xiao Yan Zi now?"

Suddenly, Xiao Zhuo Zi's voice could be heard from the door again,

"Fu Da Ye dao! Zi Wei Ge Ge dao!"

Er Kang and Zi Wei quickly rushed into view.

"What has happened?" asked Er Kang in a hurry. "Some guards came and arrested Xiao Jian from Hui Bing Lou. Liu Qing and Jin Suo were so shocked they came to find us."

"Xiao Jian too?" questioned Qian Long.

"What do you mean too? Didn't you call the arrest?" asked Zi Wei.

"No, Lao Fo Ye called the arrest, they came here to take Xiao Yan Zi too," answered Yong Qi.

"Xiao Yan Zi! But she's still semi-conscious!"

"She woke up this morning. We were going to summon you this evening, but…" Yong Qi bit his lip as he once again recalled Xiao Yan Zi calling for his help. "Huang Ah Ma, you have to save her…"

"I know, but Lao Fo Ye's my mother…how can I rebuke her orders?"

"How about if we don't directly rebuke her orders. We'll go to the jail and visit Xiao Yan Zi first, make sure she's okay. We also have to go and explain to Xiao Jian, I think he thinks you did this Huang Shang. After we are sure of their well-being, we can then plan our next step," suggested Er Kang, managing logic as usual.

"Good idea! Let's go!" ordered Qian Long, hurriedly stepping out the door.

"Wait! Last time we were sent to the dark room, it was really cold and Qing Er brought us some blankets. I think we should bring them some too!" said Zi Wei before rushing off to get supplies.

The night had settled in and Xiao Yan Zi was shivering. Hungry and cold, as well as tired and pained, she felt as if all the energy had been drained from her body. Her tears had dried up long ago and now she was laid out on a hay patch, listening to the gentle sound of the breeze blowing by the window. "At least there's a window…this is better than my old room in Da Zai Yuan, there wasn't even a window there!" she thought to herself optimistically. Still, it couldn't stop the tears from falling again. "Xiao Yan Zi, you've become weak. You never used to cry before, not even when you were cold and hungry" she scolded herself, biting her lip hard as an attempt to stop the tears. "But I didn't know Yong Qi, Huang Ah Ma and Zi Wei back then…" she argued to herself. Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps heading up to the door. She cowered into a ball again. Every time she had been here, the sound of footsteps hardly ever meant good news. "And I can't even fight back this time!" she thought in fear.

"Open the gate" ordered a familiar voice. She turned to see, but couldn't make out the figures while her eyes tried adjusting to the light from the lanterns. She heard the swing of the gate, before feeling a pair of hands reach out to her.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Are you alright?" asked Yong Qi.

Xiao Yan Zi felt as if she was dreaming…were these Yong Qi's hands on her shoulder? They made her feel so safe, and slowly, she began to make out the faces of the people in the room.

"Yong…Yong Qi!" she whispered coarsely.

Upon hearing her voice, Yong Qi quickly cuddled her up into his embrace.

"Yes, it's me, are you alright…here, let me see your arm…" he said, before gently lifting her sleeve to reveal a blood soaked bandage around her wound.

"Ouch!" she yelped as he touched her, "Yong Qi, it hurts!"

"Here, we brought some new bandages, and the medicine Tai Yi prescribed," said Zi Wei before walking up to Xiao Yan Zi and lifting the bowl of medicine to her lips.

Xiao Yan Zi stared at her, motionless. Then pushing away the medicine, she started to cry.

"Zi Wei…you're so good to me…after all I've done…" sobbed Xiao Yan Zi. Zi Wei could feel her own tears starting to fall, and placed the bowl onto the floor before reaching out to her.

"No! I'm the one who was wrong, Xiao Yan Zi…please forgive me!" said Zi Wei, before they both hugged, crying upon each other's shoulder.

Everyone else in the room was touched by the two of them, but Qian Long soon realised the time.

"Zi Wei, I think we should hurry, I want to see Lao Fo Ye first thing in the morning. The faster we solve this the better it is for Xiao Yan Zi. She needs Tai Yi's medical attention."

Zi Wei knew that they were in a hurry and quickly lifted herself from Xiao Yan Zi's grip. She used her hands to wipe Xiao Yan Zi's tear stained face, and Xiao Yan Zi answered with a smile.

"Here, drink up!" ordered Zi Wei affectionately, once again lifting the medicine to Xiao Yan Zi's lips. This time, Xiao Yan Zi sipped the contents up in one go.

Yong Qi and Zi Wei then re-bandaged her arm and changed her into a fresh set of pyjamas while Er Kang laid out the sheets and blankets they had brought onto the ground.

"Am I going to die?" asked Xiao Yan Zi as Qian Long tucked her into the blankets. "Nai Nai…no…Lao Fo Ye said that I was going to die…and Xiao Jian too. Where is Xiao Jian? Is he alright?"

"Xiao Jian's just over at the men's prison, he'll be fine. You're not going to die, okay. I won't let you," reassured Qian Long.

"But Huang Ah Ma, if Lao Fo Ye wants me to die, what can you do? I remembered that Huang Hou once said that Lao Fo Ye was even more powerful than you are."

"Are you taking the chance to break all the rules? How many times have I told you not to use the word 'die'? You're my beloved swallow and if I say you'll live you'll live!"

"But…"

"No buts. Don't you believe your Huang Ah Ma anymore? Now go to sleep, and we'll be here to take you back to Jing Yang Gong in the morning."

Qian Long gently patted her on the cheek, before getting up to go.

"Huang Ah Ma…" called Xiao Yan Zi, "I don't want to die."

"You won't, I promise. You have the word of the emperor, isn't that good enough? And don't use the word 'die'!"

Xiao Yan Zi smiled a heart-melting smile at him, causing him to helplessly smile back before stepping out of the prison. "I must save her, no matter what I have to do." he thought to himself.

"Take care, Xiao Yan Zi!" called Zi Wei as she too stepped out of the prison.

"I love you" whispered Yong Qi before kissing her on the forehead.

"Me too!" answered Xiao Yan Zi, seeing him leave. Reluctantly, Yong Qi stepped out of the cell.

Xiao Yan Zi listened to their footsteps disappearing. "All alone again…" she thought. "I won't cry, I won't cry!" she told herself, hugging the warm blanket, before allowing her mind be taken to another world, where there lived another Huang Ah Ma, another Yong Qi, another Zi Wei, another Xiao Jian…and her loving parents.

The next day, early in the morning, Qian Long, Zi Wei, Er Kang and Yong Qi made their way into Ci Ning Gong. Lao Fo Ye wasn't very pleased to see them, knowing very well the reason for their early visit.

"Lao Fo Ye ji xiang!" chorused Yong Qi, Er Kang and Zi Wei.

"Good morning Er Niang," greeted Qian Long.

"Forget the formalities, you and I both know why you are here, and the answer is no. I am not going to let that little nuisance and her brother come out and place danger upon you. I'm only doing this for your own good Hong Li."

"Er Niang, I honestly don't see Xiao Yan Zi as a threat, and I beg that you take the time to listen to us. If you can let characters like Huang Hou and Rong Mo Mo live, I don't know why you can't let Xiao Yan Zi live?"

"That is different. Huang Hou never placed you in any danger. That Xiao Yan Zi tried to kill you. She is an escaped prisoner, and by law, she and that Xiao Jian has to die."

"That was just a little mistake she made, she saved my life too Er Niang. She used her own body to shield me."

At that, Lao Fo Ye was speechless. Suddenly, Yong Qi dropped down onto his knees.

"Lao Fo Ye, I beg you to forgive Xiao Yan Zi, she is the one important person in my life and taking her away will be killing me too. I can swear on my head that she will never try to assassinate Huang Ah Ma again," he pleaded.

"Lao Fo Ye, what Xiao Yan Zi did was an impulse from the shock she received upon hearing of her family's real enemy. She didn't really mean it, and upon more thought, she put down the sword didn't she? Her real instincts were not to kill Huang Ah Ma, but to save him," reasoned Zi Wei.

"ENOUGH! She is going to die and that is final!" yelled Lao Fo Ye, not allowing her conscience to tell her otherwise.

"Er Niang, Xiao Yan Zi has a gold amendment, and it means she has two chances. She can use it to save Xiao Jian and herself, so by law she can live. I didn't mention it before because I didn't want to directly rebuke you, but you have forced this upon me, I beg your forgiveness for being disrespectful. The gold amendment means that she is being saved in my name. That's another reason why I didn't want it to come to this. Er Niang, please understand. I know you love Qing Er and would never let her be harmed in any way. Well, I love Xiao Yan Zi in the same way, and I don't want her to be hurt in any way either."

"Huang Di…are you…are you…"

"Yes Er Niang, I'm pulling rank on you. I didn't want to but you have to understand, I can't allow Xiao Yan Zi to die."

Lao Fo Ye sat back in shock. Never had she thought that her own son would use his status to rebuke her. "This Xiao Yan Zi has poisoned you!" she thought in anger. "Huang Hou was right, these two girls are evil."

Qian Long felt wretched after doing what he did. Not daring to look at his mother, he quickly made his way to the prison, with Zi Wei, Er Kang and Yong Qi following behind.

Xiao Yan Zi was still asleep when Qian Long and Yong Qi went to rescue her out of prison. Er Kang and Zi Wei had gone to let Xiao Jian out. When the door swung open, all they saw was a pile of blankets, and Xiao Yan Zi sleeping peacefully within them.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Wake Up!" whispered Yong Qi, as he gently rocked her.

"Don't wake her Yong Qi, let her sleep," said Qian Long, before removing the covers and picking her up.

"Huang Ah Ma, here, let me carry her!" offered Yong Qi, stretching out his arms to Xiao Yan Zi.

With all the moving around, Xiao Yan Zi began to stir.

"What's…going…on?" she inquired, still in a daze.

Yong Qi quickly gathered her up into his embrace. "It's alright, we're going home now," he reassured her.

Xiao Yan Zi nodded, before catching the tail of her dream again.

By the time Xiao Jian made it to Jing Yang Gong with Zi Wei and Er Kang, the Tai Yi had already arrived to check on Xiao Yan Zi.

"How's Xiao Yan Zi?" inquired Xiao Jian on arrival.

"We're still waiting for the Tai Yi's report," answered Yong Qi.

"Xiao Jian, are you all right?" asked Qian Long.

"Hui Huang Shang, I'm fine thank-you."

At that moment, Hu Tai Yi came out of the room.

"How is she?" Qian Long and Yong Qi asked simultaneously.

"Hui Huang Shang, Ge Ge is fine. She's suffered some more minor injuries and some of her old wounds reopened, but she'll recover. I'll prescribe some ginseng root to help with the recovery process. I take my leave now," reported Hu Tai Yi before hurrying out of the room.

Xiao Jian quickly rushed to Xiao Yan Zi's side.

"Xiao Yan Zi, are you alright…I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you."

"XIAO JIAN! I missed you!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi in joy, before pulling him closer into a bear hug.

Everyone else soon filed into the room.

"Wah! So many people! You don't have to make a big fuss, I feel fine!" exclaimed Xiao Yan Zi as she saw them all. "Actually, I think I feel better than before…I'm not going to die anymore! Yay! Does this mean Nai Nai has forgiven us?"

They all exchanged worried glances as Lao Fo Ye's name was mentioned. Xiao Yan Zi and Xiao Jian both saw it too.

"Why are you guys looking so worried? Nai Nai has forgiven us hasn't she? Why else would we be out of jail? Yong Qi, tell me!" demanded Xiao Yan Zi.

"Uh…" uttered Yong Qi, at a lost for words.

"Xiao Yan Zi…your gold amendment has no use anymore," explained Qian Long.

"What do you mean? Is Nai Nai still angry?"

"Well, yes. But she can't do anything to you if you're on your best behavior, and now, since you don't have the gold amendment anymore…"

"But Huang Ah Ma! I thought Nai Nai stopped being mean…I don't want to have to use Rong Mo Mo's rules again…Why did you even bother rescuing me? I'm going to end up in jail again anyway…or worse, I'll get locked into the dark room for two nights. Can't you give me another one?"

"What do you think they are? Sweets to hand out as often as I want!" yelled Qian Long, frustrated about the whole situation.

"No…it's just that…Don't be angry Huang Ah Ma…I'll try to be good, I promise, I'll learn all the poems you want, and the whole Manchurian History…and I promise to improve my chess…and, and…"

Qian Long realised the harsh tone he had used and quickly softened up.

"No, I'm not angry, just frustrated…Don't worry about all those things right now, just hurry up and get better…I'll let Xiao Jian teach you martial arts in the imperial garden when you can walk again, but you must hurry up, how can I have a swallow that can't fly?"

"Really? I can learn wu gong in the garden? Huang Ah Ma wan shui!" shouted Xiao Yan Zi in joy, looking brightly onto everyone's eyes.

Everyone couldn't help but smile, the cold days were over, and Xiao Yan Zi was once again bringing warmth into their hearts!

With Qian Long's promise in mind, it didn't take Xiao Yan Zi long to get up and about. Soon she was all about the palace again, jumping around on trees and roofs, and scaring the wits out of Yong Qi.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Come down from there! You just recovered from the last incident, be careful!" he would yell to deaf ears.

"I'll be fine Yong Qi! I just have to get my whip off the roof!" she would answer back, each time naming another strange object that she had managed to fling up.

This would usually only last two seconds before she tumbled down, grazing her arms and legs all over again, and having Yong Qi catch her before any serious damage was done.

"See! I told you to be careful, you're hurt again!"

"Oh, don't be a fuss spot Yong Qi, I'm fine!" she would butt back, causing Yong Qi to frustratingly shake his head at her.

At this sight of an Ah Ge fighting with his wife, all the palace servants nearby would be at a lost as whether to go and summon a Tai Yi, or to laugh.

Every incident was observed carefully by Lao Fo Ye, causing her to dislike Xiao Yan Zi even more, as she once again became her up-tight self.

Outside the palace, Xiao Jian decided that it was time he went to visit Jing Hui Shi Tai, the nun that Xiao Yan Zi stayed with when she was younger. He felt that he at least owned her the news that he had found Xiao Yan Zi, and now since the secret was out, he could even take Xiao Yan Zi to see her if she wanted.

As soon as he knocked on the door, it was opened and he was greeted with joy.

"Xiao Jian! You've finally came back, I have someone here that I think you'll be glad to meet!"

"Jing Hui Shi Tai, I'm glad you still remember me."

"Aiya! Don't call me that, there's only me here, Shi Tai will do!"

"Shi Tai, I have to go, my father has arranged a huge party for me today, to celebrate my birthday!" the voice of a girl came from inside.

She soon appeared before Xiao Jian, dressed in an exquisite dress with matching hair ribbons. She had plain looks, but an air of haughtiness about her, like she believed that she was above all. Seeing Xiao Jian, she eyed him with disappointment. Beside her stood another girl, dressed neatly in a nice blue dress, but nowhere near the beauty of the first girl's dress. Xiao Jian assumed that she must have been the maid of the first girl.

"Shi Tai, who is he?" she asked in disgust.

"He is the reason I looked so hard for you!" was Shi Tai's reply, smiling boldly at the two of them.

"What? Don't tell me that he is who I think he is. He looks so plain! I thought you said that he was a hero, well versed in poetry and the martial arts!"

Jing Hui Shi Tai chose to ignore that comment, and grinning cheerfully before answering, "Yep! Xiao Jian, I would like you to meet Fang Ci, your sister!"

"Fang Ci?" repeated Xiao Jian in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Fang Ci?**

The girl eyed Xiao Jian like he was the rudest creature she had ever seen.  
>"Yes, that is my name. You have no right to say it in that manner. You must be Xiao Jian, Shi Tai has told me all about you…well, all the good things anyway…I can see now she must have missed a lot of things," she replied rudely.<br>"Fang Ci, your brother's a really good person," reassured Shi Tai.  
>"But Shi Tai…you didn't tell me he was so poor, so low-classed…"<br>"Shi Tai, what about the girl you told me about a while ago?" asked Xiao Jian, tired of being insulted by this girl who claimed to be his sister.  
>"Oh, yes…I made a mistake. You see, I was positive she was Fang Ci at that time, I was sure she was somehow related anyway. Last month, Fang Ci came to my doorstep and asked me about her family…" answered Shi Tai.<br>"I was just dropping by in case I found I was actually royalty or something…then I was told I had a great brother…now…I don't even know what I came for," butted in Fang Ci, once again expressing her disappointment over Xiao Jian's apparent status, or lack of it.  
>"Yes, she remembered my name and sent a search for me. Anyway, when she came along, I remembered, this is definitely Fang Ci,"<br>"Of Course I am, I'm no imposter!"  
>"Uh, yes…and that other girl is Xiao Yan Zi, another child I looked after. She and Fang Ci were the best of friends when they were here, it was always the two of them…which is maybe why I accidentally mixed her up with Fang Ci. Anyway…here is your true sister!"<br>Xiao Jian's mind was racing…Xiao Yan Zi wasn't his sister? He had always contemplated the idea, seeing that his recognition of Xiao Yan Zi did rely on the most basic of facts, but now that it was true, he somehow felt disappointed.  
>"Shi Tai! I have to go, I'm late…all my guest will be there!" erupted Fang Ci, before racing to the door.<br>"Come back tomorrow okay!" yelled Shi Tai after her.  
>"I'll come if I'm not too tired, though I don't really see the point anymore."<br>"Fang Ci! You'll like Xiao Jian once you know him better, I promise!" answered Shi Tai while the door slammed behind Fang Ci and her maid.  
>"Xiao Jian…I'm sorry about her, she's really very sweet, I guess you must be dying to know more about her!"<br>"Well, I guess so…" replied Xiao Jian, his mind still thinking of Xiao Yan Zi.  
>"Well, you know how I told you she sneaked off and never came back?"<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Well, she was actually kidnapped and sold, but she was bought by a wealthy, generous couple who treated her just like their own daughter, and when their own daughter died at an early age, she became their only daughter."<br>"Shi Tai…can you tell me more about Xiao Yan Zi?"  
>"Did you find her?"<br>"Yes."  
>"I was fearing that would happen. How do you think you'll break the news to her?"<br>"I want to know more about her first, before I say anything."  
>"Well…as I said before, Xiao Yan Zi was another little girl I looked after, and she was Fang Ci's best friend."<br>"Do you know where she came from?"  
>"I'm not really sure, though I'm positive it was a rich family. I remember everything now, and Huan Zhu Ge Ge is definitely the Xiao Yan Zi I looked after. She came to me when she was around four, the lady that brought her here was desperately ill, and placed her in my care. I believe Xiao Yan Zi called her "Nai Ma" which is why I think she came from a rich family. She was the most adorable child, with the most beautiful eyes…that's how I recognized her as Huan Zhu Ge Ge. She was small for her age, her Nai Ma told me she was born in the Ren Rong Year, which would have made her then four years old, though she looked barely three. She also told me that her name was Xiao Yan Zi. I thought it was a strange name for a child, especially one that came with a Nai Ma in tow, however I was never given the chance to ask before her Nai Ma left us. Xiao Yan Zi was lost the same time as Fang Ci; the two of them were the most mischievous pair. It was always the two, not one without the other..."<br>"Her Nai Ma told you that her name was Xiao Yan Zi?"  
>"Yes! I name a lot of the children I look after. Many are just left by themselves when I find them on the street. Fang Ci and Xiao Yan Zi were different in that way. They were brought here to me. They once had good lives and maybe a chance of finding their family. Xiao Yan Zi's Nai Ma handed me a small box before her death, she told me to give it to her when she was older…I never had the chance though…"<br>"Do you still have it?"  
>Jing Hui Shi Tai went over to a chest and began to rummage through. Soon, she emerged with a small golden box and a set of keys.<br>"Here it is! It is worth quite a bit, and it came with these keys. The lady said that only Xiao Yan Zi would know how to open it. It seems to be a puzzle…" she said, whilst handing the box over to Xiao Jian.  
>Xiao Jian studied it. It was a magnificent box, pure gold if he wasn't wrong. On top of it was a poem, with six verses. Beneath each verse was a hole for a key. The bunch of keys was just as nice, with a different gem on each one. Beneath each gem, there was a word. Altogether, there were twenty keys, "fourteen useless ones, six to fit," he thought to himself. Never had he seen such an interesting puzzle before…and what confused him most was that Xiao Yan Zi was supposed to know how to solve it. "She doesn't even know the most basic poems, or laws of poetry…how would she know how to solve this?"<br>"Shi Tai, are you sure this is Xiao Yan Zi's? I don't think she would know how to open it…she's not that well educated."  
>"Trust me Xiao Jian…it's hers. It's probably the most beautiful object I have seen in this lifetime of mine…"<br>Xiao Jian picked up the box once more.  
>"Shi Tai, do you mind if I take the box…to Xiao Yan Zi that is?"<br>"Of course, I trust you Xiao Jian, I know you'll return it to its rightful owner."  
>"Thank-you. I think I better go now, I'll drop by another time, to get to know my little sister better!"<br>"Yes, please do! I know she's a bit impossible at times…but she's got a good heart, really!"  
>"No matter what she's like…she's still Fang Ci, and I will accept her."<br>"That's all I wanted to hear from you!"  
>"Bye Shi Tai…and thank-you!" said Xiao Jian as he headed towards the door.<br>"Wait Xiao Jian! I just want to ask…what is Xiao Yan Zi like nowadays?"  
>Xiao Jian smiled upon thought of his mischievous, sweet and loving 'sister'.<br>"I'll bring her to meet you sometime…she's very sweet, not to mention extremely cheeky! The first time I saw her, she demanded to fight with me, and stole my sword when I wouldn't fight back!"  
>Shi Tai laughed, "Sounds exactly like the Xiao Yan Zi I knew!"<p>

It was the 15th of the month, the day Xiao Yan Zi was allowed out of the palace to visit Hui Bing Lou.  
>"Yong Qi! Hurry Up! Over here!" she yelled happily, dragging poor Yong Qi through the busy market place.<br>"I'm coming, I'm coming!" answered Yong Qi, tightening his grip on Xiao Yan Zi in case he lost her in the crowds.  
>Er Kang and Zi Wei followed behind them, laughing at the odd couple, mostly at Yong Qi, who was being dragged to nearly every store Xiao Yan Zi could set eyes upon.<br>By the time they reached Hui Bing Lou, Xiao Yan Zi had already brought a truckload of food, as well as a dazzling array of odds and ends.  
>"Xiao Jian! Liu Qing, Liu Hong! Jin Shuo! We're here!" she yelled at the top of her voice.<br>Everyone quickly came to greet them, and was surprised by the luggage Yong Qi was carrying.  
>"You must have brought the whole marketplace!" laughed Liu Hong, seeing Yong Qi lay out the contents onto the table.<br>"Next time, we're taking the carriage!" replied Yong Qi, who was rewarded by a fist from Xiao Yan Zi.  
>"No! Where's the fun in traveling by carriage?" she pouted.<br>"Okay, okay! No carriages!" sighed Yong Qi, rubbing his head where Xiao Yan Zi's fist had landed.  
>"That's better!" she replied, before running up to Er Kang.<br>"Er Kang, can I take Zi Wei out to the market, it's been a long time since we went shopping together, just the two of us!"  
>"Hmm, you have to be careful…if I find one tiny bruise upon her…"<br>"I know, I know…I won't get into any fights! We'll just go shopping, that's all!"  
>"Xiao Yan Zi, we've just came in…don't you want to sit down a bit? I specifically remember Lao Ye ordering you to take it easy before letting us out," retorted Yong Qi.<br>"But I'm not tired! We'll just be out for a little while, that's all, I promise we'll be back for lunch!"  
>"It's alright Yong Qi! I'll get her back here by noon. Er Kang, don't worry, I can look after myself!" said Zi Wei, coming to Xiao Yan Zi's aid.<br>"Alright then!" said Yong Qi and Er Kang at the same time.  
>"Let's go Zi Wei!" cheered Xiao Yan Zi, dragging her out the door.<br>"Xiao Yan Zi…" Er Kang quickly called after them.  
>"It's alright, we'll be fine!" yelled back Zi Wei.<br>They soon disappeared into the distance.  
>"Somehow, I think we should follow them," stated a concerned Er Kang.<br>Xiao Jian suddenly spoke up. He had been trying to think of ways to get Xiao Yan Zi away so he could talk to the others. This was the perfect opportunity.  
>"Er Kang, they'll be fine. It may sound surprising, but Xiao Yan Zi's martial arts has been improving dramatically."<br>"I'm just worried for Zi Wei…Xiao Yan Zi may be able to protect herself, but Zi Wei can't. Plus she's always been weak ever since she was stabbed protecting Lao Ye."  
>"Xiao Yan Zi would use her life to protect Zi Wei, she won't let any harm come her way, I can assure you of that."<br>"Xiao Jian, is there something up your sleeve? You're usually in with us when we secretly follow Xiao Yan Zi around to keep her safe," quizzed Yong Qi.  
>"Actually…there is something that I have to discuss with you both, it is very important."<br>"What is it? Shouldn't we wait until everyone is here?"  
>"No, I want to talk to you two in private first. It has to do with Xiao Yan Zi's history. Let's go to my room, I don't want to speak in public."<p>

Meanwhile, in the marketplace…  
>"Zi Wei! Zi Wei! Look at this! Isn't it nice!" ranted Xiao Yan Zi, holding up a kite in the shape of a swallow.<br>"How much is it?" she asked the shop owner, while reaching for her purse.  
>"I think it suits you!" laughed Zi Wei, upon the sight of Xiao Yan Zi holding up the large kite.<br>"That'll be ten dollars please," answered the shop owner. "It's a really nice kite miss, I made it myself, it took a long time, I almost don't want to part with it…but I have a business to run. You look like you'll put it to good use! I'm glad to sell it to you!"  
>"Wow! You made this yourself! It's so nice!" admired Xiao Yan Zi, handing the money over to the owner.<br>"Thank-you miss!"  
>"That's alright! Come on Zi Wei! Let's check out that store over there…you know, the one selling the swords!"<br>"Coming, coming!" hurried Zi Wei as Xiao Yan Zi took off.  
>"Zi Wei! Do you think Huang Ah Ma would like this sword? It looks a real ancient treasure!"<br>Zi Wei hurried over and covered up Xiao Yan Zi's mouth.  
>"Shhhhh, not so loud! We don't want to reveal our identity!"<br>"Sorry! I forgot! Do you think it'll suit Lao Ye?"  
>"I'm sure he'd love it! It's beautiful!"<br>"It's mine!" said a haughty voice from behind.  
>Xiao Yan Zi and Zi Wei turned around to find themselves starring into the faces of two girls. One of the girls, the one who had spoken, was wearing the most beautiful dress they had ever seen be worn out on the streets. The other one was wearing a much plainer dress, and looked like the maid of the first one.<br>"That sword is mine! Wrap it up for me," she demanded.  
>Xiao Yan Zi had seen enough, now she wasn't just going to let her present to Huang Ah Ma be taken away like that was she?<br>"Wait!" she started, before finding the sword being snatched out of her hand.  
>"Get your filthy hands off my sword! What do you mean wait? I say the sword is mine and it is. You probably can't even afford it!"<br>"Yes I can! I got it first!" retorted Xiao Yan Zi, not to be easily bullied. "Give it back! I was going to buy that! It's not your sword, you haven't paid for it yet!"  
>"I am the daughter of Ji Da Ren, who's a personal friend of Huang Shang and the official teacher of all the princes. How dare you try to compete with me!"<br>"I don't care whose daughter you are! Give me back the sword."  
>Upon hearing the commotion, the shop owner hurried to the scene.<br>"Good, you're here! Wrap this up for me!" ordered the girl.  
>"No! I got hold of it first!" rebutted Xiao Yan Zi.<br>"My father, Ji Da Ren will have a word with you if you sell it to this disgrace of a girl!"  
>"What do you mean? You can't threaten her like that!" defended Xiao Yan Zi.<br>"Umm, miss, the sword is not for sale…" stammered the owner to Xiao Yan Zi.  
>"You can't let her push you around like that! Ji Shi Fu won't do anything to you."<br>"Xiao Yan Zi!" hissed Zi Wei, nudging her.  
>"I can't just let her get away with it! Zi Wei, I was going to get the sword for Huang…I mean, Lao Ye."<br>"Who is this Huang Lao Ye of yours? He'll have to answer to Huang Shang, wait till I tell my father. And how dare you call him Shi Fu instead of Da Ren. What do you think you are? A Ge Ge! Ha!"  
>"For your information…" started Xiao Yan Zi, before being stopped by Zi Wei.<br>"Come on Xiao Yan Zi, let's go, we'll find a better sword for Lao Ye."  
>"But Zi Wei! This is the nicest one I've ever seen…except for Xiao Jian's of course."<br>"You know Xiao Jian?" asked the girl, upon hearing his name. "That low classed, ugly, sad excuse of a man?"  
>"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about! How dare you say those things about him!"<br>"Oh! You must be Xiao Yan Zi! And there I was thinking that there was a slight chance you could've been royalty!"  
>"What do you mean by that? How do you know my name?"<br>"I've been wanting to meet you! Come on then, I challenge you to a duel!" dared Fang Ci.  
>"No! I promised Er Kang that I wouldn't get into a fight!" backed off Xiao Yan Zi, still shocked over how this girl knew her and Xiao Jian.<br>"Aww, you're no fun! Fine, that means I get the sword!"  
>"No it doesn't, I got it first!"<br>"Yes it does! Whoever wins the fight gets it, and you gave it up!"  
>"No one said that! I picked it up first!"<br>"Ha! It's in my hand now so I get it!"  
>"You snatched it away from me! Give it back!"<br>"Come and get it yourself!" yelled Fang Ci before flying off into the distance.  
>"Wait!" called the shop owner after her. "Please…that's a treasure of mine…you must pay for it!"<br>"Xiao Jie, come back!" pleaded the girl's maid.  
>Xiao Yan Zi knew she had promised not to fight, but she couldn't just stand there and let the girl steal the sword that she had intended to buy.<br>"Here Zi Wei!" she shouted, tossing her money bag and her kite to Zi Wei, "you pay the shop owner! I'm going to get the sword back."  
>With that, Xiao Yan Zi took off after Fang Ci.<br>"Wait! Didn't you say you weren't going to fight! Be careful okay!" Zi Wei called after her.

It didn't take Xiao Yan Zi long to catch up with Fang Ci, who had deliberately slowed down to face Xiao Yan Zi.  
>"Give me back my sword!" demanded Xiao Yan Zi as soon as she caught up with her.<br>"Oh, so it's your sword is it?"  
>"Yes! I paid for it!"<br>"Well, you'll have to fight for it!"  
>Xiao Yan Zi, who had been dying to fight her a long time ago (and would have had it not been for her promise to Er Kang) quickly flew towards Fang Ci's direction and sent a fist towards her. Surprised by her sudden attack, Fang Ci just managed to duck, and was sent spinning along the ground.<br>"Hey! That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready!"  
>"Well, you are now!" said Xiao Yan Zi, before flying in her direction once again. This time however, Fang Ci was ready, and blocked her, before flying a kick at her, sending Xiao Yan Zi flying towards the nearest wall.<br>Xiao Yan Zi was surprised by Fang Ci's strength and agility, and luckily managed to stop herself before she hit the fall. She neatly landed on her feet and they both turned to face each other once again.  
>This time, Fang Ci was the first off the blocks, she used her sword as a stick and flew towards Xiao Yan Zi, waving it so fast, it couldn't even be seen anymore. Xiao Yan Zi tried to duck, but it was no use, Fang Ci was simply too fast. She felt a bout of pain before finding herself sprawled upon the ground.<br>"Ha! I thought you were going to be more of an opponent than this, how wrong was I!"  
>Xiao Yan Zi painfully lifted herself off from the ground. "You're not supposed to use my sword as a weapon! Give it back now! It's mine, I paid for it!" she demanded, once again diving towards Fang Ci. Her hand was only inches away from Fang Ci's face before Fang Ci caught her and flung her towards the wall once more. She slid upon the ground, grazing her forearm badly in an attempt to stop herself, but soon her back collided with the wall, and she bounced off, right before Fang Ci's feet.<br>"Just like a pathetic little dog! I can see how you and Xiao Jian match each other!"  
>Xiao Yan Zi, not easily giving in, got up and wiped the sweat off her brow.<br>"We're not finished yet!" she stated, before somersaulting into Fang Ci, and kicking her in her stomach. Fang Ci was taken aside by Xiao Yan Zi's speedy recovery and clutched her stomach in anger.  
>"How dare you kick me!" she shouted, and flung herself, sword raised towards Xiao Yan Zi. Xiao Yan Zi tossed herself aside to get away, but wasn't fast enough, the sword managing to cut her arm. She held it in shock and anger… "So she really wants a fight!" she thought to herself, and spun towards Fang Ci, kicking the sword out of her hand. Fang Ci, now weaponless, raced towards Xiao Yan Zi and used her left hand to grip onto Xiao Yan Zi's shoulder, while the other hand grabbed at her arm, locking Xiao Yan Zi down. Xiao Yan Zi struggled in frustration as Fang Ci kicked her legs from beneath her, pinning her hard onto the ground. Xiao Yan Zi found it difficult to breathe, and was about to see stars when she heard her name being called.<br>"Xiao Yan Zi! Xiao Yan Zi! What are you doing, let her go!" came Zi Wei's familiar voice.  
>"Xiao Jie, oh, Xiao Jie, I've found you! Are you alright?" puffed Fang Ci's maid behind Zi Wei.<br>"Zi Wei…help…I…give…up…" whispered Xiao Yan Zi, struggling to catch her breath.  
>Fang Ci grinned and in an instant, lifted her up into the air and flung her a third time towards the wall. Xiao Yan Zi dropped like a parcel after hitting the wall, and banged her head on the ground, before passing out.<br>"Xiao Yan Zi!" yelled Zi Wei, and raced towards her, gently caressing her limp body.  
>Fang Ci was glad she had won the fight, but didn't expect for Xiao Yan Zi to pass out. She walked over to them and knelt down in front of Xiao Yan Zi.<br>"What do you want? Take the sword…we don't care anymore…what have you done to her?" wept Zi Wei as she cradled Xiao Yan Zi in her arms.  
>"I didn't mean to hit her so hard, I thought she was stronger than that!"<br>"She's just manage to recover from a near death injury…and you fight with her? How can you say you didn't mean to? Go away! Leave to your precious high ranked father, go!" shouted Zi Wei in anger.  
>Fang Ci was ashamed now, she didn't realize that Xiao Yan Zi was weak. "She looked so tough," she thought to herself. Fang Ci might have been demanding and rude at times, but inside she was a good person, and didn't really want to harm anyone. Not knowing what to do, she placed the sword beside Zi Wei and left with her maid in tow.<br>"Xiao Yan Zi…please…wake up…" cried Zi Wei, as she saw Xiao Yan Zi's eyes flickered upon her pale face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – A Pile of Sand does not Move a Mountain **

It was a moment before Xiao Yan Zi finally opened her eyes.

"Xiao Yan Zi? Are you alright…where does it hurt?" asked Zi Wei immediately upon seeing her stirring.

"Zi Wei?" she inquired groggily.

Memories of the incident flashed back into her mind, and Xiao Yan Zi suddenly jumped out of Zi Wei arms and onto her feet yelling "don't you dare! Get back here with my sword!"

Zi Wei quickly caught her before she fell back down.

"Be careful…the sword's here, see?" she soothed, showing Xiao Yan Zi the sword and the kite lying beside them.

"Why…but I thought…did you manage to beat her Zi Wei?" asked Xiao Yan Zi, a shocked pride gleaming her features.

"Don't be silly! She felt sorry that she hurt you so bad and gave you the sword."

"Why…I don't need any feeling sorry for…how dare she!" shouted Xiao Yan Zi jumping up once more but soon toppling back into Zi Wei's safety net.

"Stop trying to get up! I can't catch you all the time. How are you feeling? I think we better go back and have Yong Qi take you home," the latter scolded, hugging her sworn sister tightly.

"No! I promised them that I wouldn't get into a fight! They'll never let me go out again if they find out! Pleeeease Zi Wei…let's keep this a secret, okay?" begged Xiao Yan Zi, pouting cutely at Zi Wei.

"How are we going to keep it from them? Look at that huge mark on your forehead! And that bloodstain on your arm…Oh my gosh! We need to get that checked out!"

"I'm all right…it's just a small scratch…we have to keep it a secret Zi Wei, we have to!" pleaded Xiao Yan Zi.

"But you need to see the Tai Yi."

"I'll be alright. We can't let them find out…please?" begged Xiao Yan Zi again. "Besides, if they find out, Huang Ah Ma might go after Ji Shi Fu…and that wouldn't be very fair would it?"

"You have a point…hmm, how can that be Ji Shi Fu's daughter…I would never have guessed!" relented Zi Wei.

"Yeah, Ji Shi Fu is such a nice person…even though he does give me a lot of homework, and troubles me with all this poetry…and…and…"

Zi Wei laughed. "Maybe you're the one giving him trouble, that's why he has no time for his daughter."

"What do you mean? I'm not that troublesome…Huang Ah Ma just expects too much that's all!" Xiao Yan Zi retorted. "Does this mean you're going to help me keep this a secret? I really shouldn't trouble Ji Shi Fu anymore than I do already…" she grinned.

Zi Wei studied Xiao Yan Zi closely. "Are you sure you're alright? I still think you should at least see a Tai Yi. Hmm…I'll accompany you back to the palace and we'll request some private time in Shu Fang Zai…how about that? Yong Qi and Er Kang doesn't have to know."

"But as soon as anyone summons a Tai Yi – everyone knows!"

"Can you think of a better way?"

"Yes, we'll go back and pretend nothing ever happened. I'll get Ming Yue to help me rub on some ointment, okay? I'm fine Zi Wei, really!"

"You were knocked unconscious, and you can't even stand up now, how can you be fine?"

"Yes I can…I wasn't ready the other two times," declared Xiao Yan Zi, before finally heaving herself into a standing position. "See!"

Zi Wei quickly stood up and supported her in case she fell over again.

"Okay, Okay…if you can find a way to keep it from Yong Qi and Er Kang then I won't tell on you," she told Xiao Yan Zi, assuring herself that Xiao Yan Zi there was probably no way that Xiao Yan Zi would be able to hide her wounds from them anyway.

"Zi Wei, you're the greatest sister!" shouted Xiao Yan Zi in joy, waving her arms around in delight.

Zi Wei laughed gently at her irrepressible sister.

Meanwhile, in Hui Bing Lou, Xiao Jian had just broken the news to Yong Qi and Er Kang.

"What! You mean Xiao Yan Zi isn't your sister after all?" yelled Yong Qi in disbelief.

"Well, unless Jing Hui Shi Tai was lying to me, I guess not," replied Xiao Jian with a sigh.

"Is this Shi Tai trustworthy?" asked Er Kang, forever suspicious.

"I believe so…she gave me something…a lead to Xiao Yan Zi's background…" Xiao Jian took out the box. "If she was lying to me, she wouldn't give me this…this is worth a fortune…"

Yong Qi picked it up and studied it.

"It's beautiful…these gems are very expensive…no commoner would be able to afford it."

"She told me that Xiao Yan Zi's Nai Ma left it to her, and told her to give it to Xiao Yan Zi when she was older…Shi Tai never got the chance though and kept it until today."

"Is it a puzzle? What are these keyholes at the bottom of each verse?"

"Yes, Shi Tai said that only Xiao Yan Zi would know how to open it."

"Xiao Yan Zi? But this is poetry?"

"I know…I thought that was strange too…should we try? Though I'm not too keen on telling her that she's not my sister…"

"You can't Xiao Jian! Not yet. The recent events haven't exactly been pleasant…I don't think she can take the news too well."

"How about we ask her about the poem like a game of some kind…we don't have to tell her about this until we sort out this whole thing," suggested Er Kang.

"Yes…I've been thinking about that too…I think we should use Er Kang's idea…I'm not too keen on losing her as a sister either," admitted Xiao Jian.

"But what about your real sister?" asked Yong Qi.

"She's…well, she was adopted by a rich high-ranked couple and…she's not too appreciative of my low status. I'm getting to know her better when I visit Jing Hui Shi Tai but…I don't know. I don't seem to be getting the same excitement I felt when I first met Xiao Yan Zi. She's nothing like I ever imagined Fang Ci to be…"

"Sounds like a handful!" Er Kang joked.

Xiao Jian managed a wry smile.

"Wait…I think I can solve this puzzle!" spoke up Yong Qi as he was studying the small box. "Where are the keys?"

"Are you sure?" asked Er Kang studying the box himself. "I've never even seen this poem before…"

Xiao Jian passed the bunch of keys over to Yong Qi who picked them up and upon more thought chose one out of the bunch.

"Here goes…" he pushed it into the first hole and turned. "Click…click…" they all heard as the lock was opened.

"Yong Qi! How do you know…"

"I'm not sure…it just seems to come to me…like something I heard a long time ago when I was young…but I don't remember where from."

He chose another key out of the pile…and the second lock was opened. Studying the next verse…he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong" asked Er Kang and Xiao Jian together.

"I don't remember the rest…"

"Are you sure? Think hard."

Yong Qi shook his head. "I'm sure…when I was reading the other two verses, the words just ran through my head, but this one…I don't recognize it."

Suddenly Xiao Yan Zi's voice could be heard bellowing from below.

"We're back! Yong Qi…look what I got! And this is for Lao Ye…isn't it nice! Yong Qi? Where are you all?"

"Quick…put this away, don't let her see it yet. I'll ask her about the poem later," panicked Yong Qi, throwing the box over to Xiao Jian.

Xiao Jian quickly put it back into his drawer, and the three of them trooped down to greet the girls.

"Xiao Yan Zi! What happened to you?" asked Yong Qi upon seeing Xiao Yan Zi.

"Is it nice? Is it nice?" asked Xiao Yan Zi, twirling around to let Yong Qi take a good look at her traditional Tibetan costume.

"It's beautiful!" answered Yong Qi, still in shock at Xiao Yan Zi's attire.

"And we brought this kite! Can we fly it? And this is Lao Ye's sword. Do you think he'll like it? We were going to get Zi Wei a costume too, but she didn't want one…" babbled Xiao Yan Zi happily.

"Wow!" was Yong Qi's only answer, before drawing Xiao Yan Zi into a hug.

Xiao Yan Zi winced as Yong Qi's hands came into contact with her bruised back. She quickly hid it and drew away.

"Er Kang! See, Zi Wei's here all in one piece!" she said, dragging Zi Wei towards Er Kang.

Er Kang smiled and pretended to inspect Zi Wei.

"Hmmm, seems like she's missing a hair! Xiao Yan Zi?" he joked.

Zi Wei smiled gently. "Don't tease her Er Kang!"

"Lunch is ready!" shouted Liu Hong, beckoning everyone to the table.

"Yum! I'm sooooo hungry!" shouted Xiao Yan Zi in joy before heading towards the table.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Aren't you going to take off your hat?" laughed Yong Qi at his bubbly wife's enthusiasm.

"No…I like it on!" declared Xiao Yan Zi, pushing her hat on even tighter.

Yong Qi shook his head in amusement. "Since when did I marry another Han Xiang?"

"Since Now! If only I could attract butterflies too…"

"You don't attract butterflies…you attract bees!" kidded Er Kang, reminding them of the time Xiao Yan Zi soaked herself in a flower wash and attracted a whole nest of bees to sting her.

Everyone laughed to Xiao Yan Zi's embarrassment.

"I was the only one brave enough to try it…and you guys aren't even grateful," she pouted.

"Alright, alright, we won't laugh at you anymore…here, your favorite chicken drumstick!" reassured Yong Qi, giving Xiao Yan Zi the drumstick.

Xiao Yan Zi smiled and quickly took a huge bite, while everyone else laughed even harder, amused by Yong Qi's fear of his wife's temper.

This blissful atmosphere didn't last long though, as the stars soon arrived and Xiao Yan Zi was feeling tired and pained from her little incident. Her head ached and her arm throbbed, not to mention the pain caused by Yong Qi's ignorant displays of affection.

Yong Qi too, although seemingly happy, was in deep thought about what Xiao Jian had informed him of earlier in the day. He started thinking of the best way of testing Xiao Yan Zi, and came up with the perfect idea.

"Xiao Yan Zi!" he called, as they filed into one of the larger guest rooms for a little bit of socializing time before he and Xiao Yan Zi went back to the palace.

Xiao Yan Zi, who was sneaking up to Zi Wei for some solace since she felt unwell, turned meekly towards him.

"Xiao Yan Zi…I want to test you on a poem!" said Yong Qi, planning to test her as though he had taught her the poem before and she was supposed to have remembered.

"I don't really feel up to it…how about tomorrow?" answered Xiao Yan Zi.

"No…right now is the perfect time, show Xiao Jian how much you've improved!" said Yong Qi, desperate to solve the mystery of Xiao Yan Zi's history.

"I don't want to…let's just talk…"

"Please Xiao Yan Zi…"

"I said I don't want to…stop forcing me!" replied Xiao Yan Zi, this time with more force.

"Hey, don't get angry, I'm only asking to test you on a poem…"

Xiao Yan Zi flared up at once…how dare Yong Qi make her do poetry on her day out! He just wants the perfect Fu Jin doesn't he? Why didn't he just marry Qing Er?

All the old issues rose in her head. Usually, she wouldn't really have minded that much…but with a feverish throbbing head, and a pain-riddled arm, Xiao Yan Zi's temper was as quick as a shot.

"Poetry…why are you making me do poetry…you've just ruined a perfectly good day…you should have just married Qing Er if you wanted a scholar…why bother messing with me! I'm not going to do it…no poetry!" she yelled, not really meaning it, but releasing her anger built up over her annoyance with herself for losing to Fang Ci.

"Please Xiao Yan Zi…you know how I feel about you! It's just one little poem…"

"NO! You say that you don't care whether I know these things or not…then I'll tell you now…I DON'T! I don't want to know them…and I don't want to learn them! Leave me alone! If you want a scholar then go and marry someone else!"

Yong Qi too, tired from thought and stress, flared up. "All I asked of you was this measly task…do you have to be so dramatic about it? I should have married Qing Er…at least I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to teach you stupid things even Shi Er Ah Ge can do."

"Yeah you should! You da ben dan! (meaning big stupid egg)"

"That's right…I'm the world's biggest idiot for putting up with you!"

"YOU ARE…GO AWAY! I don't want to see you anymore…go and marry your Pheonix then, I don't care!" Xiao Yan Zi yelled back, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Fine! I will!" yelled back Yong Qi before heading out the door.

Xiao Yan Zi watched him leave…wanting him to come back, regretting what she had said, but Yong Qi kept going.

"I'll follow him!" offered Er Kang before heading out after Yong Qi.

"Zi Wei…" moaned Xiao Yan Zi in a small voice… "Can I talk to you?"

Zi Wei sensed something was up with Xiao Yan Zi, and knew it most probably had something to do with the fight in the morning.

"Why don't we go into Xiao Jian's room?" she said, gently leading Xiao Yan Zi away.

Er Kang followed Yong Qi all the way to the back garden before Yong Qi stopped and turned around.

"Stop following me! Leave me alone!" he demanded, pushing Er Kang away.

Er Kang held his arms still… "Yong Qi…listen to me!"

"Why should I…I only wanted to ask her about the box… did she have to lose her temper like that?"

"She didn't know you wanted to ask her about the box! She thought you were going to test her on poetry."

"But…even if I was…is it too much to do that measly bit of studying for me? She said she would…all that nonsense about becoming a new Xiao Yan Zi for me!"

"I thought you two got over that issue…"

"So did I… God knows why she brought it up!"

"Look…I don't really think that is your biggest concern right now…this is just a small squabble. Let's not make something big out of it. Remember the time she ran away…I thought you'd learn after that!"

"I'm not the one in the wrong here – she was the one who said everything!"

"Yong Qi…being a man condemns us to give in a little to our lovers, don't let your pride spoil your relationship. And I recall you saying a few hurtful things too…something about a young Ah Ge…"

Yong Qi sighed. "I guess you're right…that was pretty low of me…"

Er Kang smiled and guided Yong Qi to the door.

Once inside Xiao Jian's room, Zi Wei turned to face Xiao Yan Zi.

"What's wrong? Why did you lose your temper?"

To her surprise, Xiao Yan Zi quickly burst into tears.

"Xiao Yan Zi…are you alright? What's wrong? You've been quite unlike yourself all night?" she asked her, giving her a gentle hug.

Xiao Yan Zi sniffed before answering, "Zi Wei…am I really dumber than Shi Er Ah Ge?"

"Of course not! Yong Qi was just angry with you. Why did you flare up like that? He only asked to test you on a poem."

"I don't know…I didn't mean to…I just…just…felt really bad…"

"Are you sick?" asked Zi Wei, using her hands to check Xiao Yan Zi's temperature. Zi Wei gasped as she felt the boiling forehead. "You're feverish…why didn't you tell me that you were feeling sick? I knew I shouldn't have just left you to hide your injuries from Yong Qi and Er Kang!"

"I want Yong Qi…" sobbed Xiao Yan Zi. "I want to tell him I'm sorry…"

At that moment, Er Kang pushed Yong Qi into the room. Upon hearing Xiao Yan Zi's last statement, Yong Qi felt tears spring to his eyes, and regretted losing his temper immediately.

"Xiao Yan Zi…I should be the one who's sorry…"

"YONG QI!" she cried as he embraced her. She quickly pushed him away as he hugged her bruised back too tightly.

"What's wrong…still angry?"

Zi Wei approached Xiao Yan Zi.

"Come on…I think you have to tell Yong Qi now…"

"Tell me what?"

"This morning, when we were shopping, Xiao Yan Zi got into a fight with this girl over the sword she brought for Huang Ah Ma," reported Zi Wei, deliberately leaving out the identity of the girl to protect Ji Shi Fu.

"A fight? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I thought you and Er Kang would get angry…I didn't mean to fight…she was too bossy…and she was going to steal Huang Ah Ma's sword!" answered Xiao Yan Zi defending herself.

"We wouldn't have gotten angry…much…"

"Xiao Yan Zi…you can take your hat off now…" hinted Zi Wei.

Reluctantly, Xiao Yan Zi uncovered her head, displaying the large bruise on her forehead.

"Oh my gosh! Xiao Yan Zi! You hid that from us? We better put some cream on it…it could be serious…do you feel dizzy or anything?" fussed Yong Qi upon the sight of it.

"Yong Qi…I feel sick…can we go home?" asked Xiao Yan Zi in a tiny voice.

"Yong Qi…I think you should take her back to the palace…she's running a fever…" agreed Zi Wei.

Yong Qi quickly nodded and gently led Xiao Yan Zi out.

"We're going back you guys," he told the others, who were full off concern over the couple.

"Anything wrong?" asked Xiao Jian.

"Zi Wei will tell you all. Bye."

"Yong Qi…the stuff…" reminded Xiao Yan Zi.

"I'll get it for you," offered Xiao Jian, lifting the load into his arms.

"Bye… Liu Qing and Liu Hong, and Jin Suo, and Zi Wei, and Er Kang," exclaimed Xiao Yan Zi, with not even half the strength of her normally strong voice.

By the time they reached the Palace, Xiao Yan Zi had already fallen asleep in the horse carriage.

"Xiao Zhuo Zi, go and summon the Tai Yi to Jing Yang Gong, and Xiao Deng Zi, you go ahead and tell Ming Yue and Cai Xia to prepare some cool wet towels and a hot bath for Ge Ge," ordered Yong Qi as soon as they had entered the gate.

When they reached Jing Yang Gong, Yong Qi gently lifted Xiao Yan Zi out of the carriage and laid her upon the bed.

"Xiao Yan Zi…wake up…" he called gently, slightly shaking her.

"Yong Qi? Are we home yet?" she asked, slowly getting up.

"Yes…do you want a bath? I've asked Ming Yue and Cai Xia to prepare one…"

Xiao Yan Zi nodded. "It's hot…"

Yong Qi allowed Ming Yue and Cai Xia to lead her away, as he watched on worried.

By the time Hu Tai Yi arrived, Xiao Yan Zi was already tucked up in bed and sleeping soundly.

"What took you so long?" inquired Yong Qi.

"I apologize Wu Ah Ge, Lao Fo Ye is feeling a bit unwell today and we were all in Ci Ning Gong."

Yong Qi merely nodded and sent him in. At the same time, Qian Long also arrived on the scene.

"What's this I hear? Why has the Tai Yi been summoned here…hmmm, everyone's getting sick, I think I shall get the Tai Yi's to boil some herbal soup for everyone…" he bellowed as he entered.

"Huang Ah Ma ji xiang!" greeted Yong Qi.

"Yong Qi? Is Xiao Yan Zi sick?"

"She got into a fight with someone…I'm not sure how badly hurt she is, but she was running a fever…"

"A fight? How did you let her into a fight? Who with? How dare they hurt a Ge Ge!"

"I'm not sure Huang Ah Ma…she was out with Zi Wei."

Hu Tai Yi came out of Xiao Yan Zi's room.

"Huang Shang ji xiang!" he greeted as he bowed. "Ge Ge's got quite a few cuts and bruises, mainly along her back and on her arms. Fortunately, she hasn't received any serious injury. The bump on her head is a worry though, that seems to be what's causing the fever. I've given her something to ease her pain and relieve the fever. Keep her wounds clean, and inform me at once if she feels dizzy or sick. I take my leave now."

Qian Long and Yong Qi nodded to allow Hu Tai Yi to leave.

"Huang Ah Ma, Xiao Yan Zi's going to be fine…do you want to go and rest now?" asked Yong Qi.

"Hmm, tell her I'll visit in the morning…I should go and stay with Lao Fo Ye"

"Is Lao Fo Ye alright?"

"She's getting on with her age, even though it's just a small flu…" sighed Qian Long.

"Send her our regards, Yong Qi farewells Huang Ah Ma," said Yong Qi as Qian Long stepped out of the door.

Seeing his father exit the front entrance, Yong Qi hurried back into the room to find Xiao Yan Zi staring sweetly at him. He smiled.

"Hi there! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Yong Qi…I feel much better! I don't think I need all the rest that Tai Yi prescribed!"

"Don't you even think about getting out of bed-rest! That's your punishment for breaking your promise," scolded Yong Qi.

Xiao Yan Zi pouted at him, but quickly cheered up again.

"About the poem, Yong Qi…" she started.

"Don't mention it anymore…we're not going to even think about poetry until you recover."

"But I want to…I want to make you proud…"

"You make me proud already!"

"How?"

"By being Xiao Yan Zi!"

He kissed her softly on the forehead.

Xiao Yan Zi blushed. "Yong Qi…Ming Yue's over there…" she whispered.

"I don't care if Huang Ah Ma is right beside us!" he answered.

Xiao Yan Zi blushed even more… "Yong Qi! I…I want to make you more proud of me Yong Qi! I did promise you I was going to study for you…I already broke the no fighting promise…let me keep this one!"

"Alright then…well, I taught you this a very long time ago, so I'm not sure whether you'll remember it. It's alright if you don't okay?"

Xiao Yan Zi nodded.

He recited the first two lines of the poem.

"_Dong Tian Mei Jing Zai Yan Qian,_ (Winter's beautiful scenery before my eyes)

_Bing Leng Xue Er Bai Yi Pian_" (ice cold snow, a layer of white)

Xiao Yan Zi screwed up her brow trying to remember the poem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Xiao Yan Zi's Story**

After a long moment, Xiao Yan Zi stole a glance to her side, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't remember…" she pitifully admitted.

"It's alright! I told you that it was all right if you didn't remember it! It was a long time ago when I last taught you!" reassured Yong Qi, quietly distressed at her response. If Xiao Yan Zi didn't know the poem, was Jing Hui Shi Tai not telling the truth? Then again…how did he himself know the first two lines?

"It's there Yong Qi…I've heard it before…but I can't remember the words…what are they Yong Qi?"

Yong Qi panicked…now he needed to tell her.

"Umm…the answer is…the rest of the poem is…" he stuttered. "Let's not talk about it anymore okay? You need your rest!"

"I'm fine! I don't need that much rest!" retorted Xiao Yan Zi.

"Yes you do! Who was it throwing a tantrum just a little while ago? You always throw tantrums when you're sleepy!"

"Do not!" retorted Xiao Yan Zi.

"Oh…I remember that time when you chucked a vase at my head because you needed to finish your homework before you slept…and then there was that other time you ripped up all the sheets causing Huang Ah Ma to have a fit the next day, and that time when…"

"Alright…alright! Yi hou bu gan le ma!" (I don't dare to in the future)

In the morning, Qian Long went over to Jing Yang Gong just as he promised. Xiao Yan Zi wasn't too pleased to see him, expecting a long boring lecture on behaving herself outside the palace. She wasn't too far off either.

"Huang Shang jia dao!" announced Xiao Deng Zi as Qian Long stepped into the room.

"How's Ge Ge?" he inquired immediately.

"Hui Huang Shang, Ge Ge hasn't awoken yet this morning."

Yong Qi finally stepped out to greet Qian Long.

"Huang Ah Ma ji xiang!"

"Yong Qi! How's Xiao Yan Zi?"

"She's fine Huang Ah Ma, though we're going to have to work hard keeping her in bed."

Qian Long laughed at the memory of Xiao Yan Zi's numerous attempts to get out of bed rest previously.

"Let me see her!"

Qian Long was led into the bedroom where Xiao Yan Zi was still peacefully sleeping. He was amazed as usual, by the peaceful and calm expression upon her face as she slept. She looked so angelic…yet thinking of the real Xiao Yan Zi…well that was a different story!

Qian Long's hand was reaching over to check Xiao Yan Zi's temperature when her eyes fluttered opened.

"Don't move! Come back here...I'll get you!" hollered Xiao Yan Zi, throwing a punch towards Qian Long's head.

Luckily, Qian Long was able to avoid her wrath.

"What were you trying to do? Kill your Huang Ah Ma!" he scolded loudly.

"Huang…Huang Ah Ma…what are you doing here?" asked Xiao Yan Zi still in a daze.

Yong Qi quickly rushed over to help her.

"Huang Ah Ma…I'm so sorry, you can't blame Xiao Yan Zi, that's pretty much how she wakes up most mornings!"

"By killing the nearest person?"

"Huang Ah Ma…I thought you were an assassin. It must have been a dream then…"

"Even fighting in your dreams! When are you going to stop this! You're a girl you know…"

Xiao Yan Zi pouted her lips at him.

"Don't think you can get away with that pout! What's this I hear about you fighting again?"

"Nothing…"

"What do you mean by nothing? Look at that huge bump on your head! You call that nothing? What should I do with you? Maybe I should lock you up and never let you out of the palace again!"

Xiao Yan Zi's eyes grew at the suggestion. "You can't do that Huang Ah Ma! I'll die!"

"Why would you die? The palace isn't that horrid a place is it?"

"But…but…I'm Xiao Yan Zi! You can't lock me up! I promise…I promise! No more fights! Well…unless I have to…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…if I see something that's not right I'm not suppose to just stand there am I?"

"Yes."

"But that's just jian si bu jiu! (Seeing death but not saving)"

"Beijing has law enforcers…"

"But they never do anything! Huang Ah Ma!"

Qian Long smiled… "Alright…I won't lock you up in the palace on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to tell me who you fought with and why."

"Well…" answered Xiao Yan Zi, thinking of Ji Shi Fu.

"So…"

"I can't tell you who…but whoever it was, she was being a big jerk and stealing from this poor shop owner."

Qian Long eyed her.

"Alright, alright…I was going to get this sword for you, but the girl wanted it too…so we…"

"YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT OVER A SWORD!" boomed Qian Long.

Xiao Yan Zi buried her head under her covers.

"It's a very nice sword…" she mumbled.

Qian Long took a deep breath to calm himself. Yong Qi seeing that things weren't going well between the two decided to step in.

"Huang Ah Ma…here is the sword," he said in the most humble voice he could muster up, and handed the sword over to Qian Long.

Qian Long examined it with awe, for it was indeed a magnificent sword. Sliding the blade out, he squinted as a wave of light reflected off.

"See…I told you it was a nice sword!" Xiao Yan Zi's voice came from under the covers.

"Don't think you're forgiven just because it's a nice sword…but, seeing that you did have good intentions, I've decided not to lock you up."

"Huang Ah Ma wan shui!" cried Xiao Yan Zi, throwing the covers off her head.

"But for punishment I want you to write me a 3000 word essay detailing the basic thinking of Confucius."

"But…"

"But what?"

"But Huang Ah Ma! How am I supposed to write in bed?"

"You'll figure it out."

"But…" uttered Xiao Yan Zi, searching desperately for a way out.

"No more buts! It's about time I visited Lao Fo Ye, next time I see you I want all 3000 words, no less."

"I'm dead," whispered Xiao Yan Zi under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…Xiao Yan Zi sees Huang Ah ma off," replied Xiao Yan Zi sheepishly.

"Yong Qi sees Huang Ah Ma off too," followed Yong Qi.

Qian Long nodded before disappearing out the door.

"Yoooooong Qiiiiiiiiiiii!" whined Xiao Yan Zi as soon as Qian Long was out of earshot.

"Alright, alright! I'll help you through it, don't worry, its actually not very hard!"

"That's what you always say."

Yong Qi grinned in disbelief at his mischievous wife. Never in his whole life had he even imagined that his wife would be what Xiao Yan Zi is. Growing up in the palace and seeing all of Qian Long's well mannered Fei Zi's had always given him the impression that his wife would be the same gentle lasses. Who was to know Xiao Yan Zi would be the one to truly capture his heart!

Suddenly Xiao Yan Zi's eyes lit up.

"Yong Qi! I think I remembered the poem! I was thinking about it all last night and I think I've got it!"

Yong Qi's heart skipped a beat. So Jing Hui Shi Tai was telling the truth! What was Xiao Yan Zi's background then? He forced himself to hide his emotions and smiled.

"Alright then! Let me hear it!"

"_Dong Tian Mei Jing Zai Yan Qian, _(Winter's beautiful scenery before my eyes)

_Bing Leng Xue Er Bai Yi Pian _(Ice cold snow, a layer of white)

_Hua Er Zai Bai Li Duo Cang _(Flowers hidden amidst the white)

_Qian Wan Mei Miao Kan Bu Chu _(Millions of beauties unseen)

_Z__h__i Neng Yong Xin Zhao Qin Ai _(Can only use the heart to search for love)

_Wen Nuan Xiao Rong Hui Pang Bian_" (Returning the warmth of laughter by my side)

She recited, before beaming proudly at Yong Qi.

The next day, Yong Qi quickly went to Hui Bing Lou to find Xiao Jian.

"She knows the poem…she recited it fully to me yesterday!"

Xiao Jian dropped his flute.

"Are you sure? She remembers the same poem?"

"Well…we'll have to try it, but the headings are correct!"

In an instant the box was on the table, Yong Qi and Xiao Jian standing over it in anticipation.

"Here goes…" uttered Yong Qi, before using the keys that Xiao Yan Zi recited to open the box.

"Click…" the third lock came off…

"Click…" the fourth lock came off…

"Click…" the fifth lock came off…

Beads of sweat appeared on Yong Qi's forehead as he picked up the final key with his trembling hands.

"Click."

Yong Qi held his breath as he slowly swung the lid open.

"Wait!" Xiao Jian suddenly erupted, pushing the lid of the box down. "Shouldn't we let Xiao Yan Zi open it? It is her history!"

"Well…I'm worried about what's actually in it…what if it's unbearable…"

Xiao Jian nodded. "If it's unbearable then we'll have to keep it from her…but what am I going to say to her? I don't mind keeping her as a sister…but I've got my own sister, and I don't know if Fang Ci will promise to keep the secret from Xiao Yan Zi too."

"We'll think about it later…right now, maybe we should find out whether this history is as bad as we guessed…"

Yong opened up the box again. Inside was a small book covered with embroidery, as well as a letter addressed to Xiao Yan Zi.

Yong Qi didn't hesitate in ripping open the letter.

_To my beloved daughter,_

_No matter how many words I use, I will not be able to express my sorrow and regret in taking this action, but I must and I hope you will understand. Do not ever think that you are unwanted because that is not and never will be true. I don't want to give you up…but I cannot risk your death, and this is the best method to protect you._

_Your true name is Xue Zhen, Ai Xin Jue Luo Xue Zhen. Your official title is Xin Yan Ge Ge, born December 30__th__, Ren Rong year._

Yong Qi stopped reading in shocked.

"Zhen Zhen…Xiao Yan Zi is Zhen Zhen?"

"You knew her…she was a Ge Ge?" questioned Xiao Jian. "You're married to your…"

"Shh…don't say it." Cut off Yong Qi shuddering at the thought.

_I would like to keep your introduction at that, but things aren't as easy as they seem._

_My daughter, do not think any of this is your fault, because it's not, and I don't want you to blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault, it should be your father's…_

_To everyone else, your father is Qian Long Huang Shang…and taking you away from him pains my heart as much as losing you does. He loves you, and I love you…don't ever forget that._

_Your true father however is a man by the name of Zhang Da Ren. All the sorrowful memories come back to me as I write this name down, but watching you sleeping so peacefully beside me forces me to forgive this man and thank him for giving you to me. I don't know if he even realizes that you are his daughter, but I'm definite that he is your father._

_It happened on the harshest night of my life, the most vivid memory within my mind. I had returned to my gong after spending half the night with your Huang Ah Ma when your father appeared at my door. Trusting him, I opened my doors and allowed him in, sending my servants out to discuss what I thought was an important issue. Soon, I found my mouth bound and my body pinned to the bed whilst he committed an unthinkable act._

_Nine months later, you were born, on the same day as Liu Ge Ge. Within those months, I had withdrawn myself from your Huang Ah Ma's attentions for fear of contaminating him. The only one who knew this secret was your Nai Ma, my best friend. Others were all led to think that your father had spent the entire night discussing issues with me. Because of my hidden nature, others too refrained from coming to my gong, and I was in almost solitude except for the few servants and your qin ge ges and jies jies._

_It was this solitude that gave you the title of Xin Yan Ge Ge instead of Liu Ge Ge. You had already been born, but my beloved Emperor wasn't present, busy at the birth of Liu Ge Ge. When your birth was finally announce to him, he had already betrothed the title to her, and so you were given the alternative._

_I must admit to you, my dear…I hated you from the first time I saw you, because I had always clung to the tiny hope that your father would be the emperor. Heaven is not that kind, and I knew as soon as I saw your face, a copy of your father's. I didn't want to see you, and I ordered Nai Ma to take you away. Your name Xue Zhen was given by her, inspired by the cold snow at the time, and the wish that I would see your true nature instead of seeing your father in you. (Author's Note: Xue means snow, Zhen means true) It was also your Nai Ma that convinced me to hold you a second time, and it was that time that I realized you were my daughter too. _

_I still recall feeling you in my arms, refusing to look at you for fear of being reminded of your father…but I eventually did. I remember seeing your big bright eyes staring straight into mine as though you recognized me, and the smile you gave me as I stared back. You were my daughter, and that was all that mattered to the both of us. _

_I allowed you to grow up without the mannerisms of the palace, because you reminded me of a free flying bird, one that should not be chained and bounded. No one in the palace cared about our existence, even though I was Empress of China and you an officially titled Ge Ge._

_However, on one rare visit from the emperor, your natural lovable nature managed to earn his love and from that day on, there hasn't been a day when he hasn't came to visit. Through his love for you, our love rekindled and we once again became a couple. Maybe this was God's plan, and you were sent as an angel to heal my wounds._

_Now, I must let you go. Yue Fei is too near finding out the truth, and I fear for your life. Whether the palace is able to accept a child born out of marriage is a question I fear to find out the answer for. _

_I hope one day that you will be able to read this letter and understand that you are much different from an abandoned child. I am placing you in the care of your Nai Ma to live a commoner's life. I am sure she will take good care of you always and provide you with the love that you deserve. I have also given you the commoner name Xiao Yan Zi to hide your true identity. You have always reminded me of a little swallow spreading happiness around wherever you go._

_Remember my dear Zhen Zhen, you are always in my heart._

_With love, Huang Er Niang _

"Zhen Zhen Ge Ge is Xiao Yan Zi…she's not my sister…" stuttered Yong Qi as soon as he finished reading the letter.

"The Queen was raped? How can that be? Aren't there palace guards?" asked Xiao Jian still in shock.

"Zhang Da Ren was a well trusted official…he still is…"

"You know him? You know Xiao Yan Zi's father?"

"It's hard to believe…but he does resemble her… I never noticed it before…I can't believe Xiao Yan Zi is Zhen Zhen…"

_**Flashback**__…_

"_Yong Qi, what's this I hear of you not practicing your archery?" questioned Qian Long. _

"_I…" Seven year old Yong Qi was at a loss for words. How could he explain to Huang Ah Ma that he didn't really want to go killing deer's and bears in the sport they called hunting._

"_What? Don't you want to go hunting with your Huang Ah Ma when you grow up?"_

"_I do! It's just that…"_

_Suddenly they were interrupted by a big shout._

"_Huang Ah Ma! Huang Ah Ma!"_

_Yong Qi looked over and saw that the voice belonged to a young girl of about three, dressed in a Ge Ge's costume. The girl raced up to them and stood before Qian Long raising her arms up to him in a bid to be carried. To Yong Qi's surprise, Qian Long smiled and scooped her up into his arms._

"_Who's this Huang Ah Ma?" asked the small girl, turning to look down at Yong Qi. She had large round innocent eyes and a mischievous smile upon her face._

"_This is Yong Qi, your Wu Ah Ge," answered the emperor._

_The young girl struggled to get down and the emperor allowed her to the ground._

"_Hello Wu Ah Ge! My name is Zhen Zhen!" she said brightly offering her hand out._

_Ignoring her, Yong Qi glanced up fearfully at his father. "I…I don't want to kill animals!" he blurted out._

_Zhen Zhen looked at him in surprise. "Neither do I…why do you think I kill animals? Do you kill animals? You better not kill any Xiao Yan Zis!" she exclaimed sternly._

"_Zhen Zhen, Yong Qi doesn't mean you!"_

"_Do you kill animals then Huang Ah Ma? You don't kill Xiao Yan Zis do you? You can't kill them!"_

"_How else do you think we get to eat meat?"_

_Zhen Zhen's eyes widened in shock, and her lip began to tremble. "But…but…waaaaahhhhhhh!" she wailed._

_Qian Long quickly picked her up into his arms again. "Shh…" he comforted. "It's okay. Do you know when animals are born they have an aim in life to offer themselves to us. By eating them, we're helping them fulfill their destiny."_

_Zhen Zhen stopped wailing. "Can we not eat Xiao Yan Zis?"_

"_Okay, I promise, we won't eat any Xiao Yan Zis!"_

_Fu Da Ren's voice boomed out from the distance. "Chen can jian Huang Shang. Huang Shang, some urgent matters must be discussed, it concerns Xin Jiang."_

_Qian Long placed Zhen Zhen onto the ground. "Where is your Nai Ma Zhen Zhen? Yong Qi, take her back to Kun Ning Gong." He ordered before leaving with Fu Da Ren._

"_But Huang Ah Ma…about hunting…" started Yong Qi but Qian Long continued to walk away. Suddenly he felt a slight tug at his sleeve._

"_Have you been to my place? Come on! I'll lead!" said Zhen Zhen grabbing his hand and pulling him down the path. _

"Do we tell her then?" inquired Xiao Jian breaking Yong Qi's train of thought.

"I…maybe…is she really…" muttered Yong Qi still shocked over the truth.

"She must be…if Jing Hui Shi Tai is telling the truth. Do you remember anything about the princess, anything we could use to identify her?"

**Flashback…**

_Yong Qi and Zhen Zhen peeped into the storage room. _

"_Let's go!" whispered Yong Qi, attempting to pull his sister away from the door._

"_I want to go inside and see!" she answered, in her usual mischievous manner._

"_We'll get caught!"_

"_No we won't! Let's go in!" replied Zhen Zhen before pulling him into the room._

_All Yong Qi could do was whisper a "Shh" before he found himself inside the room._

"_Wow! What's all this stuff?" commented Zhen Zhen in awe. She opened a box and found a bridal headdress. _

"_It's for marriages!" said Yong Qi, proud of the fact that he had seen these objects in use before. "I saw Xin Fei Niang Niang wearing it when she and Huang Ah Ma were married."_

"_What's a marriage?"_

"_My Nai Ma said that it's when you really like someone and they really like you, and you want to be together forever."_

_Zhen Zhen placed the huge headdress upon her head, giggling as it wobbled dangerously._

"_Do I look pretty Yong Qi ge ge?" she asked him. "Let's get married!"_

_Yong Qi couldn't help but laugh at the site of his sister disappearing under the huge headdress._

"_We can't get married silly! You're my sister!"_

"_Why not? I like you, and I want to be with you forever and ever Yong Qi ge ge!"_

"_My Nai Ma said that we can't marry family."_

"_I don't care! I want to marry you! You're going to be my husband!"_

"_Okay then!" agreed Yong Qi, as innocent and misunderstood as Zhen Zhen was._

"_What do we do?" asked Zhen Zhen._

"_Well, you wear the pretty hat and this red cloth over your face, and I'll wear this big ribbon!" ordered Yong Qi as he dressed up both himself and Zhen Zhen in the oversized wedding frocks._

"_Yong Qi ge ge! I can't see anything! How am I supposed to get married?" asked Zhen Zhen, using her hands to lift the veil off her face._

"_You can't do that! That's my job later!"_

"_Oh, okay." She said as she dropped the veil over her head again._

"_I'll lead you so you won't fall, trust me! I am your future husband!"_

_Yong Qi led her to a wall with two unlit candleholders._

"_Kneel here" he ordered pushing her down onto her knees. "Now we bow three times." _

"_I still can't see anything!" complained Zhen Zhen. "When are you going to lift the cloth?"_

"_After we bow, then the groom and bride go into a room and the groom lifts the veil."_

"_Okay then…hurry up!"_

_They both bowed three times to the wall._

"_Okay, now we have to go into a room!"_

"_But we're already in a room!"_

"_Alright…then I guess we won't have to go anywheres!"_

"_Are you going to lift the cloth so I can see stuff?" complained Zhen Zhen._

"_You're not supposed to talk! I'm looking for the special stick to lift it up…ah ha! Found it!"_

_Yong Qi picked up the stick and placed it under the veil. _

"_One, two…"_

"_Just lift it!"_

"_Alright! Alright!"_

_He lifted the veil to reveal half of Zhen Zhen's face. Zhen Zhen quickly used her hands to push the heavy headdress up from her eyes. _

"_Are we married yet?" she asked._

"_I think so!"_

"_Yay! Yong Qi ge ge's my husband!" she cried, throwing the headdress off her head. "What do we do now after we're married?" she asked._

"_Umm…well, I think Nai Ma said that after people are married they have babies!"_

"_Let's have babies! Then we can play with it! How do we have babies?"_

_They both scratched their heads in confusion, pondering over the problem at hand._

"_I know!" spoke up Yong Qi. "I think I remembered seeing Huang Ah Ma doing something to Chong Fei Niang Niang and then Liu Ah Ge was born!"_

"_What did he do?"_

_Yong Qi blushed. "Umm…close your eyes and you'll find out!"_

"_Does it hurt? I don't want to have babies if it hurts!"_

"_It doesn't hurt…just close your eyes!"_

"_Okay…but you better not bully me while my eyes are closed!"_

"_I won't!" reassured Yong Qi._

_As Zhen Zhen closed her huge eyes, Yong Qi blushed, before reaching over to give her a small peck on her lips. Zhen Zhen's eyes flew open and two spots of red appeared on her burning cheeks. _

"_Where's the baby?" she asked after a while. _

"_Not here yet, be patient! You have to get fat first…Chong Fei Niang Niang became fat."_

"_I'm not going to get fat! I don't want to!"_

"_You have to…how else do we have a baby?"_

"_Then you can have the baby!"_

"_How?"_

"_I'll kiss you back!"_

"_You'll have to catch me first!" yelled Yong Qi before running away from Zhen Zhen._

"_I'll get you!" shouted Zhen Zhen, chasing him._

_Soon the both of them were shrieking and giggling as they chased each other around and around the room in their oversized bridal wear. Suddenly a black and gold gown halted Yong Qi, causing Zhen Zhen to bump right into him. The two of them toppled to the floor and looked up to see the steaming face of Yue Fei Niang Niang. _

"_Yue Fei Niang Niang ji xiang" greeted Yong Qi, immediately getting up onto his knees. He could feel Zhen Zhen hiding her face behind him in fear._

_Yue Fei Niang Niang's eyes blazed with fire as she glared at the both of them. She had always been jealous of the attention the two of them received from the emperor. Her own child was Liu Ge Ge, a gentle quiet child that never seemed to be able to capture Qian Long's attention. It was her birth that Qian Long had been present at whilst Zhen Zhen was born, her child! How the little devil managed to lure Huang Shang away from her precious Liu Ge Ge was beyond Yue Fei. This was her chance for revenge, though she knew she must tread carefully, as Zhen Zhen was Qian Long's favorite child and nobody could lay their hands on her without answering to Qian Long's wrath._

"_What are you two doing in here?" she asked in a sly voice._

_Mistaking the question for a friendly gesture, Zhen Zhen immediately stepped out from behind Yong Qi._

"_Me and Yong Qi ge ge are married! We're going to have a baby!" she exclaimed innocently._

"_Nonsense!" shouted Yue Fei, causing Zhen Zhen to hide behind Yong Qi again. "How dare the two of you commit such unthinkable acts! Wang Mo Mo, lock Wu Ah Ge up in the dark room."_

"_Yes your highness." Replied Wang Mo Mo before trying to drag Yong Qi out the door. Yong Qi kicked and fussed with all his might while Zhen Zhen tried to pull him back with her little hands._

"_Help…I don't want to go to the dark room!" cried Yong Qi as loud as he could, hoping that maybe his father would hear him._

"_Get your hands off him! It's not Yong Qi ge ge's fault! I'll go and tell Huang Ah Ma…and he'll give you all 20 beatings!" scolded Zhen Zhen as she struggled with all her might._

_Yue Fei saw that Zhen Zhen was only pulling on the tail of Yong Qi's oversized gown, and immediately grabbed one of the swords lying propped up on one of the many boxes. She smiled evilly to herself before using the shape blade to pierce through the embroidery and then the rest of the gown._

_Zhen Zhen suddenly found herself falling back until she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Without any thought, she escaped to her natural instinct of childhood and a wail filled the air as tears slid down her cheeks._

"_Zhen Zhen!" cried Yong Qi running to her side. Wang Mo Mo had released him by now, for she knew that Yue Fei hadn't really wanted to put Yong Qi in the dark room to begin with. With the hidden agenda accomplished, she hurried over to Yue Fei's side awaiting her next order._

"_Zhen Zhen…are you alright?" asked Yong Qi, trying his best to comfort his wailing sister. He felt sick at the redness gushing out of her wound._

"_It…it…hurts!" yelled Zhen Zhen choking over her words._

"_How dare you! I'm going to get Huang Ah Ma!" yelled Yong Qi to Yue Fei. _

"_How dare you! Wait until your Huang Ah Ma hears of the tone you just used, disrespectful child!"_

"_You hurt Zhen Zhen…you're in big trouble!"_

"_I didn't lay a finger on her, she fell herself."_

"_Did not! You made her fall!"_

"_Wang Mo Mo…did you see Chen even touching Xin Yan Ge Ge?"_

"_No your majesty, you did not lay a finger on Ge Ge. Ge Ge accidentally fell over herself."_

"_Why you…" started Yong Qi, but was interrupted by a call from outside._

"_Huang Shang jia dao!"_

"_Huang Ah Ma ji xiang!" shouted Yong Qi in joy._

_Qian Long stepped into the room and at once ran over to pick up the crying Zhen Zhen._

"_What happened here!" he boomed angrily, whilst he took out his handkerchief and pressed it onto her wound. "Shhh…it's alright, Huang Ah Ms's here now," he reassured her as she struggled in pain._

"_It was Yue Fei Niang Niang! We were playing and then Yue Fei Niang Niang wanted to lock me up in the dark room. When Zhen Zhen was helping me, Yue Fei Niang Niang made her fall over and hit her head on the corner of the trunk," reported Yong Qi at once. "Huang Ah Ma, is Zhen Zhen going to be alright?"_

"_Yue Fei! How dare you hurt Zhen Zhen? I'm officially issuing and order that you are to stay at least 100 meters from Zhen Zhen and Yong Qi!"_

"_Huang Shang…chen has been mistaken. I didn't even touch Xin Yan Ge Ge, she fell by herself."_

"_Yeah, you saw that she was holding onto my gown, so you cut it knowing she would fall back!" shouted Yong Qi angrily._

"_Huang Shang…chen really didn't mean to. How can you allow chen to be insulted like that by a child."_

"_Hush Yong Qi, don't talk while adults are talking." Said Qian long, before turning to face Yue Fei sternly. "I do not care how Zhen Zhen fell, all I know is that she hurt herself under your care, and I no longer trust your presence, therefore, I'm ordering that you remain as far away from her and Yong Qi as possible. Should you not comply with my orders, I will close off your Gong from all visitors and you can spend the rest of your living days in solitude, it that clear?"_

_Yue Fei knew when she was at a lost. "Yes your majesty, Chen apologizes," she answered, hatred filling her heart._

"_Huang Ah Ma…my head hurts!" complained Zhen Zhen suddenly, lifting her head from Qian Long's shoulder._

"_Alright, let's go back to your gong. Come on Yong Qi. How did you two manage to run away from Nai Ma again?" he gently scolded, leading the two out the door._

"_Me and Yong Qi got married…we're going to have a baby!" _

"_Really! You'll have to move in with Yong Qi then, a wife can't live away from her husband…"_

"_But…but…" _

_The three chattered away as they left. All Yue Fei could do was narrow her eyes in envy._

"Her head! She hurt the back of her head once! The scar should still be there!" shouted Yong Qi excitably.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Death Knocks On The Door**

Yong Qi hurried home to find his whole entire bedroom flooded with paper. Flat sheets, scrunched up balls and even whole entire layers rolled frustratingly into huge wads. In the midst of all the mess propped up against a pillow was Xiao Yan Zi, adding yet another scrunched up ball to the mess. Ink was smudged on certain areas of her face and her clothing as she creased her brows in concentration and shakily blotted a few strokes onto the pile of paper placed upon a small bed-table in front of her. Again she scrunched the sheet up into a ball and threw it onto the floor, this time throwing her brush down as well. Giving out a loud grunt of frustration she angrily shoved the whole entire bed-table onto the floor and it crashed a few feet from where Yong Qi was standing. It was at this time that Xiao Yan Zi finally saw her husband standing by the doorway.

"You said it would be easy," she sulked, looking away from him.

"What are you doing?" asked Yong Qi in shock. His mind was devoid of all previous problems as he continued to stare at the balls of paper devouring his room.

"What else can I be doing? Huang Ah Ma's stupid essay of course! It's that stupid girl's entire fault…making me fight with her! I should find her and bring her to Huang Ah Ma, then he can punish her instead!" Xiao Yan Zi moped before punching her fist against the hard wooden bedpost.

"Ouch!" she cried in pain, carefully nursing her fist in her other hand.

Yong Qi quickly ran to her side and started to fuss. "Does it hurt? Is anything broken? Oh dear! I should call the Tai Yi!" he exclaimed worriedly, before getting up to leave.

"Yong Qi! I'm fine!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi using her free hand to pull him back before he took any drastic action.

Yong Qi took her hand into his and examined it. After careful evaluation he finally nodded. "Okay then, what have you done so far?" he asked her.

Xiao Yan Zi pushed away a few of the sheets on her bed and extracted a bunch of wrinkled papers with shaky writing all over. Yong Qi looked over the smudgy writing thoughtfully, before carefully straightening out the papers and placing then in a neat folded pile beside her.

"That's a good start! How many more words do you need?"

"One thousand," answered Xiao Yan Zi glumly. It had taken her the entire day to come up with the two thousand, how was she supposed to write another thousand words! Xiao Yan Zi yawned, even though it was only early in the night. Writing always made her tired. She can run around and practice martial arts without stopping for hours, but make her write for more than an hour and her whole body starts to ache.

"Well, most of it is done…just a little more," reassured Yong Qi.

Xiao Yan Zi yawned a second time. "Yong Qi…can you do me a favor?" she pleaded, resting her head onto his shoulder and throwing her arms around his chest.

"What is it?" asked Yong Qi, silently amused by Xiao Yan Zi's childish method of persuasion.

"Write my essay…for me…" she managed to say before giving in to her heavy eyelids.

"Won't Huang Ah Ma recognize my writing?" inquired Yong Qi cheekily, but Xiao Yan Zi had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. Shaking his head in amusement, he gently turned to gather Xiao Yan Zi up into his arms and laid her onto the bed. Clearing away the all the pieces of paper, he carefully placed her work on the bedside table before calling for Xiao Yan Zi's servants.

"Wu Ah Ge ji xiang," they all chorused as they entered.

"Where were you all?" he inquired.

"Ge Ge told us not to disturb her and sent us outside," replied Ming Yue.

Yong Qi nodded. "Ming Yue, can you get me a basin of water? Cai Xia, prepare Ge Ge's medicine. Xiao Deng Zi, Xiao Zhuo Zi, you two clean up this mess," he ordered them.

"Zhar" they all answered and set about completing their tasks.

Yong Qi settled himself by the bed and stared at Xiao Yan Zi's smudged face. Was she really Zhen Zhen? She had the same large eyes and the same stubborn, charming personality…but can there really be so much coincidence in this world? Taking a deep breath, Yong Qi gently rolled Xiao Yan Zi's head over sideways and swept her hair to either side. There staring at him was a small patch of white on her scalp, unmistakably and terrifyingly real.

"Show me your essay," boomed Qian Long's voice as soon as he arrived the next day.

Xiao Yan Zi handed over the wrinkled and smudged sheets, looking out the window to avoid Qian Long's eye. Scanning quickly over the pages, the emperor smiled before inquiring "it's a bit short isn't it?"

"No fair!" exclaimed Xiao Yan Zi indignantly. "I worked so hard on it and Huang Ah Ma doesn't even bother to read it. All Huang Ah Ma can see is that it isn't three thousand words! And Yong Qi was telling me that quality should always be placed over quantity! I could have written three thousand words on apples and passed the test!"

"Then why didn't you?" joked Qian Long as Xiao Yan Zi gently punched her pillow in frustration.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop teasing you now! Yong Qi told me that you worked hard all yesterday to write this essay, so I'm letting you pass the punishment."

"Really?" asked Xiao Yan Zi excitedly.

"Yes, really!"

"Yay! Huang Ah Ma, next time you punish me, I'd prefer it if you just gave me the cane! Writing is even more painful! Letting you beat me only means one area hurts, but yesterday, my head hurt, my hand hurt, my back hurt…everywhere hurt!" protested Xiao Yan Zi.

"Maybe if you don't get into trouble, I won't have to punish you. What kind of person plans the next time they get punished?"

"I know I'll get into trouble…especially here in the palace…"

Qian Long shook his head, resigning.

Xiao Yan Zi was out and about in less than two days, despite everyone's restraints.

"It's so windy this morning Yong Qi! I want to go and fly my kite!" she exclaimed happily early one morning. She was already dressed and ready to go. Yong Qi yawned.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting in bed?" he asked her, even though he knew that she would never listen.

"I've been in bed for two whole days! I feel fine…and it'll probably never be this windy again! Plus, Zi Wei is coming over today!" protested Xiao Yan Zi.

"Oh…yeah…" mumbled Yong Qi, before lying back down onto the bed for a few more minutes.

"WAKE UP YONG QI!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi loudly into Yong Qi's ear, causing him to jump straight out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch! Xiao Yan Zi! You weren't the one staying up late last night." He scolded, picking himself up off the floor.

"I haven't scolded you for that yet! Where were you last night?"

"I was only in Hui Bing Lou, with Xiao Jian," replied Yong Qi, thinking back to the previous night. They had decided it best to keep Xiao Yan Zi's identity a secret for now, whilst they still weren't sure of the whole story. They planned to investigate Zhang Da Ren as their next step.

"Should have taken me along too!" complained Xiao Yan Zi.

"You had been ordered by Huang Ah Ma to stay in bed!"

"Yeah…well…"

"What?"

"Nothing…I'm going outside!" said Xiao Yan Zi joyfully before skipping out of the room with her swallow kite.

Yong Qi had just finished breakfast when Zi Wei and Er Kang arrived.

"Zi Wei! Come and fly my kite with me! Look how pretty it is!" Xiao Yan Zi's voice was heard from the garden. In a short moment Er Kang's head popped into the room.

"Morning!" he greeted. "I see Xiao Yan Zi has once again defied bed-rest!"

"As usual," sighed Yong Qi.

Er Kang smiled knowingly. "Huang Shang wants to see us as soon as possible." He reported.

Yong Qi rose from his chair and walked out the door with Er Kang. The last thing he heard was Xiao Yan Zi's cheerful voice ringing in his ear.

"Bye-bye Yong Qi!" she called joyfully, not taking her eyes off the kite. "Look Zi Wei! There's a little bird next to my kite!"

All the two men could do was laugh.

"Zi Wei! Look! The bird is flying up right next to it! Maybe it thinks my kite is a real swallow!" shouted Xiao Yan Zi excitedly.

"So, how did your essay go? I heard Yong Qi say that you didn't manage to get three thousand words written down," inquired Zi Wei, beaming happily at Xiao Yan Zi's excitement.

"Huang Ah Ma let me pass the test. Look Zi Wei! Isn't it beautiful! Why don't you try holding the kite?" offered Xiao Yan Zi, pushing the wheel into Zi Wei's hands. "I'll see if I can reach it from that large tree!" she cried before jumping up onto the biggest tree in the garden and climbing slowly to the top.

"Be careful Xiao Yan Zi!" called Zi Wei from below, looking at her whilst trying to control the kite at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" waved Xiao Yan Zi from the top of the tree, balancing dangerously on a branch. "Xiao Jian said my qi gong is almost as good as his!"

Suddenly Zi Wei felt a dizzy spell sweep upon her. She quickly lent against the tree to steady herself. She had been having quite a lot of these spells lately, but was reluctant to tell Er Kang. She knew that her own health had often worried her husband and she didn't want to cause him any more concern. This time however was different from the other times. Her vision didn't clear up as it previously used to, and she felt pain growing inside of her, from her stomach and agonizingly spreading around to her whole bottom half. Her legs felt weak and her arms trembled in the wind that had suddenly dropped to freezing point.

"Xiao…Yan Zi…" she called weakly, but was interrupted by a scream and the sound of snapping branches. Zi Wei made out a blur of red falling to the ground in front of her before everything turned black.

Xiao Yan Zi painfully picked herself up off the ground. She wasn't sure how far she had fallen, only recalling numerous branches that her body had flung into before reaching the cold hard floor. Her wrist throbbed with pain, and her back felt like it had been through a hurricane. Looking to her side she saw Zi Wei lying on the ground behind her. Horrifyingly, a sea of red surrounded her and trickled slowly towards Xiao Yan Zi. A deafening alarm rang in Xiao Yan Zi's head as her voice filled the surrounds.

"HELP! Er Kang! ER KANG! ANYONE…HELP!" she screamed, hot tears gushing rapidly down her face.

Er Kang returned to Jing Yang Gong by himself since Yong Qi was held back by Qian Long. Qian Long had wanted to plan another trip, this time travelling to Da Li as he had promised Xiao Yan Zi last year. Er Kang could hardly contain his excitement, riding in the giant clear fields, eating out on plains of fresh green grass…being out alone with Zi Wei…and they didn't even have to hide their romance this time! As he reached the door, a smile beaming upon his face, he was surprised to find Hu Tai Yi rushing out.

"Hu Tai Yi…what's happened?" he inquired, at once concerned about his dear wife.

"Fu Da Ye, Zi Wei Ge Ge has been in an accident, and has lost a lot of blood. She's very weak right now. I need to gather my toolbox. Jin Tai Yi and Deng Tai Yi are already inside…"

Er Kang didn't bother to hear the rest before bolting into the room. Pushing aside all the Tai Yi's surrounding his wife, a hot knife seared through his heart when he saw her pale face, her closed eyes and helplessness.

"Zi Wei…Zi Wei…can you hear me?" he beckoned, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What are you all standing there for! Save Her!" he yelled, pushing his fist into the hard wooden bedpost before collapsing into a heap on the floor.

"Fu Da Ye…Zi Wei Ge Ge is stabilized now, although weak…however…however…" stammered Jin Tai Yi.

Seeing Xiao Yan Zi huddled in a ball in the corner of the room, Er Kang pushed the Tai Yi away before he finished and grabbed Xiao Yan Zi by the shoulders.

"What happened? Tell me!" he demanded, shaking her hard with his hands.

Xiao Yan Zi's red and tear-stained face looked up at Er Kang, tears balancing precariously at the corner of her swollen eyes.

"Er…Er Kang…" she managed to stammer out from her trembling lips.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he shouted, shaking her even harder.

"I…I…I was climbing…climbing the…tree…and I…I fell on…fell on Zi Wei," she stuttered. "And…and…Zi Wei…I…Tai Yi…I killed…Zi Wei lost…Tai Yi said…"

"What? Killed what? Zi Wei…what's wrong with Zi Wei? What did Tai Yi say?" interrogated Er Kang, now almost thumping Xiao Yan Zi against the wall like a rag doll.

"Fu Da Ye…please" started Jin Tai Yi, seeing that things were getting out of hand between the two.

"LET HER TALK!" shouted Er Kang angrily, clenching Xiao Yan Zi's slender frame tightly in his hands.

"ZI WEI'S BABY! I killed Zi Wei's baby…I…I…I am a murderer…" dazed Xiao Yan Zi, cuddling into a ball again as Er Kang slowly released his grip.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! No! You're lying! This is all a joke! Zi Wei…wake up! Enough…very funny…ENOUGH!" screamed Er Kang, pounding his fists against the wall. "Tai Yi…Tai Yi…tell me the truth…she doesn't know what she's talking about, Zi Wei wasn't even pregnant…she lying…tell me…" he cried, now grabbing Jin Tai Yi by the shoulders.

"Fu Da Ye…I'm afraid Zi Wei Ge Ge has suffered a miscarriage…" answered Jin Tai Yi solemnly.

Er Kang froze, his hands slowly sliding off Jin Tai Yi's shoulder. He felt his legs weaken, his entire body weakened, and slowly he dropped onto the ground in disbelief. The world was falling, melting away before his eyes…their child, their little innocent child…it was gone.

"How's Xiao Yan Zi doing?" asked Qian Long, making his way to Jing Yang Gong with Yong Qi.

"She declared that she has had enough bed rest this morning and went outside to fly a kite," replied Yong Qi, shaking his head in resignation. Qian Long simply laughed. He knew Xiao Yan Zi would have gotten out of bed rest sooner or later.

The father and son reached the door and were surprised by the tranquility. Usually Xiao Yan Zi's voice could be heard from miles away, especially if she was outside flying a kite.

"Huang Shang jia dao, Wu Ah Ge jia dao" announced the eunuch by their side.

"Xiao Yan Zi!" yelled Yong Qi as he walked in. "Where are you?"

"Xiao Yan Zi! What's this I hear about you not resting in bed?" scolded Qian Long playfully.

"Huang Shang ji xiang, Wu Ah Ge ji xiang" greeted the host of Tai Yi filing out the bedroom.

"What happened? Why are you all here?" questioned Qian Long.

"Hui Huang Shang…Zi Wei Ge Ge has suffered a miscarriage…" replied Hu Tai Yi.

"What! How can this be? Zi Wei wasn't even pregnant!"

"Hui Huang Shang, Zi Wei Ge Ge was actually two months pregnant."

"How…how did this happen?" asked Yong Qi.

"According to Huan Zhu Ge Ge, she was climbing a tree when she fell on Zi Wei Ge Ge…" reported the Tai Yi.

"Xiao Yan Zi…she…" stammered Yong Qi in confusion, before rushing into the bedroom with Qian Long at his heels.

Entering the room, they were greeted by a deafening silence. Zi Wei was lying lifelessly in bed, with an equally lifeless Er Kang sitting on the floor at her side. Xiao Yan Zi was huddled in a ball in the corner of the room, persistently rocking back and forth.

"Xiao Yan Zi…" called Yong Qi, rushing over to embrace her. However, she continued to rock, staring blanking at a small space on the ground, lost in her miserable stone-cold universe and unaware of her husband's lovingly presence. Yong Qi bit his lip to stop his own tears from falling.

"How is Zi Wei?" concerned Qian Long, looking over to where his beloved daughter lay.

Er Kang didn't answer, and continued to sit spiritless by her side.

"Er…Kang…" came Zi Wei's voice causing all of them to look up. "Er…Kang…" she cried softly, before drifting off once more.

"Zi Wei! Zi Wei…it's me…I'm here…right here!" reassured Er Kang, getting up to lean over Zi Wei protectively.

"Zi Wei," sobbed Xiao Yan Zi crawling towards the bed. "Zi Wei…I..I'm sorry…Zi Wei…get up…"

Before she managed to reach the bed, Er Kang had already turned instinctively and pushed her away. "Stay away from us! Stop hurting her…stop hurting her," he yelled, breaking down into sobs.

Xiao Yan Zi bit down on her lip tightly, stopping her tears from gushing out. "Er Kang…I'm" she started, but was interrupted when Er Kang's hand flew across her face. Xiao Yan Zi felt a sharp sting on her cheek and lip as she fell back onto the floor.

"Er Kang! How could you!" yelled Yong Qi, rushing to Xiao Yan Zi's side, who had started to sob uncontrollably.

"She murdered our child…she's a murderer. Stay away!" yelled Er Kang distressfully.

"Don't say that…it was an accident, you know it is not her fault!" argued back Yong Qi, tightly hugging Xiao Yan Zi and examining her lip which was bleeding from the force of the slap.

"No! I don't know…I don't know! Xiao Yan Zi fell on Zi Wei…it wasn't an accident. Why did she climb the tree? It's all her fault…"

"Don't say it Er Kang!" warned Yong Qi.

"She's a murderer, a murderer!"

Yong Qi lost his temper and rushed forward to fight with Er Kang. Both men locked arms and stared at each other with hatred.

"You two stop this nonsense!" ordered Qian Long to deaf ears.

"Yong Qi, let go! Er Kang is right, I'm a murderer, I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve Zi Wei as a sister, and I don't deserve you as a husband…you don't have to protect me…" cried Xiao Yan Zi pulling at Yong Qi's arm.

"She's right…she doesn't deserve Zi Wei for a sister…what did Zi Wei do to deserve this…what did we do to deserve this?" cried Er Kang, further angering Yong Qi.

"Don't you dare say one more word," warned Yong Qi, clenching Er Kang's arm tightly.

"You're a murderer Xiao Yan Zi…you killed our child, I hate you…Zi Wei hates you, our baby hates you!" taunted Er Kang, finding no other way to unleash his frustrations.

Yong Qi advance onto him, but Xiao Yan Zi held on and pulled him back despite her wrist. Without thinking, Yong Qi flung her off in the midst of his anger and heard a sickening thud behind him.

"Xiao Yan Zi…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never hurt you…" apologized Yong Qi at once, hurrying to her side. Xiao Yan Zi covered a part of her forehead with her hands, not allowing Yong Qi to see. All he could do was gather her up into his arms and hugged her as tightly as he could for fear of losing her.

Qian Long couldn't stand watching the scene unfold in front of him anymore. He felt pained over the lost of his grandchild, and he couldn't bear to see his daughter lying lifelessly and weak in bed. He hated the feeling of helplessness, but what could he do, he was merely an emperor, all-powerful, but powerless nonetheless.

"Yong Qi, maybe you should take Xiao Yan Zi to Shu Fang Zai. Er Kang, Zi Wei needs for you to be strong for her right now, you must stay by her side," offered Qian Long. "I'll send someone to inform you as soon as Zi Wei awakes," he reassured Xiao Yan Zi, lightly fingering her cheek before taking a seat beside Zi Wei's bed.

"I don't want to leave Zi Wei," cried Xiao Yan Zi as Yong Qi gently dragged her out.

"It's alright," chided Yong Qi, lifting her into his arms, "we'll come back as soon as she wakes up…it's alright…"

The two slowly disappeared out the door, and Er Kang once again reassumed his position on the floor beside the bed.

Yong Qi gently placed Xiao Yan Zi upon the bed in Shu Fang Zai. She had already given in to the fatigue, emotionally and physically. He painfully remembered her cheerful voice that had rang in his ear before his left this morning. It seemed so long ago, as if decades had passed in merely a few hours. Seeing the large gash on her forehead was forcing a knife into his heart. Why hadn't he been more aware instead of succumbing to anger and force? Gently, he wrung the cloth from the basin of clear water that Ming Yue had prepared for him, and lightly pressed it upon Xiao Yan Zi's wound. Feeling the pain, Xiao Yan Zi snapped opened her eyes, and looked around curiously for a few seconds before her memory reminded once again of her torturous burden. With her free hand, she pushed Yong Qi's love away and buried her head into her pillow to escape him.

"Xiao Yan Zi…please let me clean your wound," pleaded Yong Qi, mildly tugging on her shoulder to pull her around.

"Go away…I don't need you to help me…I…I don't deserve your love…I…I am a murderer…" she mumbled, pain filling her heart and feeling tears flow out her own eyes and soak into the pillow beneath her.

"You're not…don't ever say that…you're not, it was an accident Xiao Yan Zi, listen to me, just an accident."

"Zi…Wei…she…she hates me…she…Er Kang…hates...hates," she sobbed.

"Zi Wei needs you to be strong for her right now, she needs you, you're her sister."

"No I'm not! I don't deserve to be…"

"It doesn't matter, you are and that was decided when you swore to the heavens that you were. Be strong for her, let me look after you so you can look after Zi Wei when she wakes up okay? Please…" pleaded Yong Qi.

This time, Xiao Yan Zi allowed him to pull her around staring at him in the eye.

"I'll call a Tai Yi okay?" asked Yong Qi. Xiao Yan Zi slowly nodded her head and disappeared into her emotionless word of pain beyond. Yong Qi sighed and gently nursed as he would a baby, patting softly upon her heart and singing her to sleep.

"Yong gan de yan zi ya, ba wo de xin yuan gao su ta…" (Brave swallow, please tell her my wishes…*)

It was nightfall by the time Zi Wei woke up. The pain had gone now, but everything still seemed fuzzy. Slowly, she shook her head from side to side trying to clear the cloud that surrounded it. Finally she made out Er Kang's figure slumped besides her, staring blankly into space. Lifting her head ever so slightly, she could see Huang Ah Ma asleep in a chair at the foot of her bed.

"Zi Wei…I'm right here…how are you feeling?" a familiar voice erupted by her side.

"Er Kang…" she managed to croak out from her dry throat, "what happened?"

"Here, drink some water," offered Er Kang. "You were in a little accident, but you're alright now," he consoled her, not willing to tell her of their lost. He had decided that he would keep this a secret from her, not wanting her to feel even an ounce of pain.

"Zi Wei! You've woken! How are you?" the emperor's voice arose from the side.

"I feel fine, really," she reassured the both of them.

"You sure had us worried there! Someone summon Hu Tai Yi here!" Qian Long ordered, "and go and inform Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi too."

"Where are they?" asked Zi Wei, recalling the red figure that had dropped before her before she fainted.

"They're just in Shu Fang Zhai, Xiao Yan Zi needed a bed to rest upon," informed Qian Long.

Xiao Yan Zi stood nervously at the entrance of Jing Yang Gong, reluctant to walk in. Yong Qi took her hand into his own and gently squeezed it, comforting her.

"I'll be here, don't worry," he reassured.

"What if…what if Zi Wei doesn't want to see me?"

"If she didn't want to see you, then they wouldn't have summoned us would they? She needs you to be by her side Xiao Yan Zi, come on, it'll be alright…"

Slowly she allowed herself to be led through the door, only to be greeted by Er Kang's angry glare. Xiao Yan Zi shyly stepped behind Yong Qi, not wanting to further provoke him, but he continued to stare steely at them.

"Er Kang…why aren't you inside with Zi Wei?" asked Yong Qi, trying to break the ice.

"I've decided to keep the baby a secret from Zi Wei. If you feel that you have hurt her enough as it is, then I suggest that you also keep this a secret. Other than that, I would prefer that we stay away from each other as much as possible, unless Zi Wei asks for you, I suggest also, that you do not disturb us," stated Er Kang sternly and suddenly, before walking outside.

Xiao Yan Zi turned to leave as well, frightened by Er Kang's words, but Yong Qi held her back.

"Zi Wei will get suspicious if you don't go and see her," he reasoned, gently pulling her towards the bedroom.

Xiao Yan Zi nodded, and held tightly onto his hand before advancing into the room with him.

As soon as Zi Wei saw Xiao Yan Zi, she felt the corner of her lips turn up into a smile. She didn't know why, but Xiao Yan Zi's presence always had this effect on her, and was rather surprised when Xiao Yan Zi didn't return the smile with her usual grin.

"What happened to you? You fell off that tree didn't you?" asked Zi Wei, seeing the gash on Xiao Yan Zi's head and her wrist that Tai Yi had carefully bandaged.

Xiao Yan Zi's face turned into a sheet of white and she looked away, leaving Zi Wei in puzzlement.

"Yes…I don't know how many times I've told her to stay on the ground, but she never listens does she?" joked Yong Qi, forcing a smile. "What were you trying to do this time?" he asked Xiao Yan Zi, gently nudging her.

"She was trying to grab the kite from the tree!" answered Zi Wei for Xiao Yan Zi. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

Xiao Yan Zi continued to remain silent, staring at Zi Wei's face and trying to keep her own tears from falling.

"She's fine…she's just a bit shocked that's all. We were all quite worried about you," said Yong Qi, now lightly pushing Xiao Yan Zi towards Zi Wei. Zi Wei held out her arm and grabbed Xiao Yan Zi's hand, pulling her towards the bed. As soon as Xiao Yan Zi felt Zi Wei's touch, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying Xiao Yan Zi?" asked Zi Wei, concerned.

"I…I thought that I wouldn't have a sister anymore!" cried Xiao Yan Zi truthfully, before she started bawling.

"Why would you think that silly! My, I must have really scared you! Don't worry, Tai Yi says that I'm fine! It could've just been the sun or something I ate…" reassured Zi Wei, rubbing Xiao Yan Zi's back gently to comfort her.

"But…" whimpered Xiao Yan Zi, before remembering that she was supposed to keep the miscarriage a secret. 'Er Kang mustn't have told her that I fell on her then' she thought to herself, guilt once again suffocating her heart.

"Lao Fo Ye request to see Huan Zhu Ge Ge at once," reported a eunuch from the door.

"What for?" asked Zi Wei in concern, using her handkerchief to wipe the tears from Xiao Yan Zi's face.

"I don't want to see Lao Fo Ye," panicked Xiao Yan Zi.

"We can't disobey her requests Xiao Yan Zi, I'll come with you," said Yong Qi. "Zi Wei, do you want me to call Er Kang back in?"

"No, tell Er Kang to go with you also. If Lao Fo Ye wants to punish Xiao Yan Zi for anything, he can help," suggested Zi Wei.

"I'll see what he wants to do then, don't worry, I'll be there to protect Xiao Yan Zi at all cost. I won't allow them to harm her!" said Yong Qi before pulling the reluctant Xiao Yan Zi out of Jing Yang Gong. 'Er Kang probably wouldn't want to come with us anyway…' he thought solemnly to himself.

Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi entered Ci Ning Gong without Er Kang as predicted. As soon as they walked in, a great number of guards pushed them apart and held them down. Looking around, Yong Qi could see Qian Long looking solemnly at the ground, and Xiao Jian also held down in the corner.

"What's going on?" asked Xiao Yan Zi after coming to her senses.

"I should be the one asking that question! Do you admit to causing harm towards Ming Zhu Ge Ge?" interrogated Lao Fo Ye at once.

"Lao Fo Ye, that was an accident," argued Yong Qi at once.

"Er Niang, Xiao Yan Zi didn't intend to hurt Zi Wei, nor was she aware of the possible consequences of her actions," reasoned Qian Long to his mother.

"Silence! I'm asking Xiao Yan Zi," ordered Lao Fo Ye, glaring straight at Xiao Yan Zi.

"Yes, I did…I…didn't mean to…but I did," answered Xiao Yan Zi truthfully, guilt pricking her heart for the umpteenth time that day.

"Then I'm officially declaring Huan Zhu Ge Ge be beheaded, take her out!" ordered Lao Fo Ye at once.

"What? Why…what's the reason?" panicked Yong Qi as Xiao Yan Zi struggled with the guards.

"Er Niang, please reconsider," pleaded Qian Long, lifting his hands up in respect to Lao Fo Ye.

"Murder of a royal grandchild. That is the reason. There is no forgiveness," answered Lao Fo Ye.

"But…but it was an accident!" argued Yong Qi, wondering how word spread so quickly. However, Xiao Yan Zi stopped struggling, and allowed the guards to hold herself down. This was the punishment she deserved; she was the murderer of Zi Wei's child.

"The slaughter of a Manchurian by a Han, this act deserves the death sentence. Also I have reason to believe that Xiao Jian, the brother was also involved in this crime, revenge for his family. He must also be charged," declared Lao Fo Ye.

"Lao Fo Ye/Er Niang, you must reconsider," pleaded Qian Long and Yong Qi.

"It's alright," spoke up Xiao Jian. "There is no point pleading mercy from the ignorant. I will say no more except that I will not care for bloodshed should any of you even dare lay one finger on Xiao Yan Zi. I swore to my master that I would never inflict injury upon others, but I do make exceptions for my sister."

With that, Xiao Jian pushed aside the guards and withdrew a sword from one of their sheaves, holding it up defensively. Somehow Lao Fo Ye had prepared a plan with one of the guards, and upon her approval, the guard withdrew his own sword and held it beside Xiao Yan Zi's neck.

"Move once more and your sister will no longer be alive," she threatened Xiao Jian, causing him to instantly drop the sword to the ground. The guards surrounded him again and this time, they pinned him to the ground.

"Er Niang, I would like to use my status to save both lives, please reconsider, for me," pleaded Qian Long once again.

"Sorry Huang Di, it won't work this time. She no longer has the gold amendment and when it comes to family, I am in charge. Trust me my son, this is for your own good. Guards, bring them out," she ordered once again.

"Wait!" shouted Yong Qi suddenly, "I remember…when I was young Yue Fei Niang Niang, she also caused a miscarriage, Bai Fei Niang Niang lost her baby when she drank the soup that Yue Fei Niang Niang had given her. However, because it was an accidental act, Yue Fei Niang Niang was not punished. This was also an accident, one that we all grief, especially Xiao Yan Zi. If Yue Fei Niang Niang could be forgiven murdering Huang Ah Ma's offspring, why doesn't Xiao Yan Zi get a chance?" Yong Qi always had suspicions that the case with Yue Fei Niang Niang wasn't even an accident, but he was only young back then, and couldn't do much about it.

"That was different, Yue Fei Niang Niang is a royal concubine, and had given birth to Liu Ge Ge, a royal offspring."

"Xiao Yan Zi is my wife, she also has the potential to give birth to a Manchurian child."

"Yue Fei Niang Niang was a Manchurian herself, and her father was not a rebellion leader, enough bickering to stall time, bring her out!" ordered Lao Fo Ye angrily.

"What if she was? What if Xiao Yan Zi was Manchurian? Would you drop the charges?" declared Yong Qi, causing Xiao Jian to immediately look alarmingly towards him.

Lao Fo Ye laughed at Yong Qi's desperateness. "Yong Qi my dear grandson, we can always find you another wife," she reassured him.

"I'm not your dear grandson, I don't want another wife, and answer my question!" shouted back Yong Qi.

"Okay…if Xiao Yan Zi does have Manchurian blood running through those insipid veins of hers, then the charges can be dropped. But you know and I know and everyone here knows who she is, so there is no point in arguing anymore. Bring them out!"

"Yong Qi…I deserve this, you don't have to argue for me. A life for a life…that's fair. I…I thank you for being my husband…" stammered Xiao Yan Zi suddenly.

"No, no, you don't deserve this, you don't. It was an accident, and you're wrong," said Yong Qi turning to face Lao Fo Ye. "You don't know who she is; even Xiao Yan Zi doesn't know her own background. I'll tell you now…"

"Yong Qi…" warned Xiao Jian.

"They want to kill her anyway," he answered back tearfully. "I'll tell you all now, you cannot kill Xiao Yan Zi, She is the daughter of a queen, and you've all known her since the day she was born. Her real name is Xue Zhen, or Xin Yan Ge Ge, daughter of Xiao Xien Huang Hou. There is a letter that the late Huang Hou wrote which can confirm this. It is presently in Hui Bing Lou. She's your Zhen Zhen Huang Ah Ma, Zhen Zhen is alive."

"I'm a Ge Ge?" asked Xiao Yan Zi, eyes wide with shock, "Xiao Jian isn't my real brother? But…but…you are?"

* * *

><p>*Special Note: Yong Qi's lullaby is <em>Zhen Xin Bu Jia<em> originally sung by Zhao Wei. The tune was constantly played throughout HZGG 1 & 2, by the flute if anyone recalls!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – A father, A hero?**

"Can I see the letter?" asked Qian Long weakly. He couldn't take his eyes of Xiao Yan Zi, the familiarity, the same bright eyes…But it couldn't be Zhen Zhen, Zhen Zhen was gone, forever just a memory…

"It is in Hui Bing Lou, Xiao Jian can show you," answered Yong Qi, determined to finish what he had started.

"And how do we know that this isn't one of your little plans to let Xiao Jian escape and then somehow save Xiao Yan Zi? Yong Qi, I know you are desperate, but there is no need to sadden your father by bringing up memories of Xin Yan Ge Ge," said Lao Fo Ye, recomposing herself after the initial shock.

"I'm telling the truth. I would not mention Zhen Zhen if it weren't true, you know that Huang Ah Ma don't you? But she's here, right in front of your eyes. I know Huang Er Niang reported that Zhen Zhen drowned in the river…but I understand that she was burdened by her own pains and worries, and that she lied to you in order to protect her loved ones. Please, read the letter Huang Ah Ma, and you'll understand," pleaded Yong Qi.

Xiao Yan Zi looked around in confusion. "Yong Qi…how can you be my brother? But…but…we're…" she stuttered.

"Go and get the letter NOW!" ordered Qian Long suddenly, in a tone that told everyone to comply or else. All the guards surrounding Xiao Jian immediately pulled him to his feet and carried him out to get the precious letter, and a dead silence filled the room.

Er Kang slowly walked towards Jing Yang Gong. In a day his whole entire world had crashed, and now he was struggling to even remain sane. Anger pricked at his heart…was it towards Xiao Yan Zi? He knew deep down that it wasn't, but refused to let his heart admit it. His anger was directed at himself for not looking after Zi Wei, and at Zi Wei for being a weak mother…but he couldn't be angry at Zi Wei…no, never…he loved Zi Wei, he could never be angry at Zi Wei. Besides the anger, a sense of dull sorrow also gripped at his heart, and held on harder as he entered the room to see his wife in tears.

"Zi Wei…what is wrong?" he inquired immediately, somehow sensing the answer already.

"How could you lie to me? How could you keep the news of our own child away from me?" she sobbed, tears streaming down her flushed red cheeks.

"I…did Xiao Yan Zi tell you?" he asked in anger.

"No! I overheard from one of the maids…I didn't catch a bug, I had a miscarriage…our child…gone, I killed him, I killed him…"

"It wasn't your fault…it wasn't your fault! If there's anyone to blame it should be Xiao Yan Zi! If it wasn't for her childishness, it would never have happened!" yelled Er Kang in anger.

Zi Wei shook her head weakly… "It wasn't Xiao Yan Zi, she fell out of the tree and landed beside me. I saw her fall before I…"

"You mean…Xiao Yan Zi didn't fall on you…but…"

"I'm to blame, I'm too weak, I didn't take notice of my condition, I didn't summon the Tai Yi for a check up…I…this is all my fault…"

"Don't ever say that! It's not your fault…I'm the one who didn't take care of you…I should have been more aware, more careful…I should have taken you to see the Tai Yi…" yelled Er Kang slapping himself harshly. Zi Wei quickly told hold of his hand and held onto it tightly before letting out all her sorrows. Seeing his wife cry stabbed Er Kang like a hot knife, and he too started to feel unwanted tears stream down his own face. Gripping each other, the couple mourned for their child, one they never knew, but was already in love in…mourning for their lost.

The guard bowed as he passed the box containing Xiao Yan Zi's past to Qian Long. The emperor shook slightly as he reached out for it and gingerly held it in his hand. Glancing up at Xiao Yan Zi to catch her eye for a second, he hesitated, before ripping open the box. At once he recognized the handwriting of his first love, the beautiful calligraphy curving into the characters "To Xiao Yan Zi." Lifting the letter out of the box, Qian Long teared the envelope apart and began to read.

Yong Qi's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his body as it pushed heavily against his chest. He watched as his father's expression change from sadness, to remorse, to anger…watching Qian Long's shaking hand, his whole body began shivering and breaking out in cold sweat.

"Get Zhang Da Ren here at ONCE!" ordered Qian Long as soon as he finished, breaking the unusual and creepy silence that had been present.

"Zhar," answered a company of guards before rushing out.

"Huang Ah Ma? What is going on? What does Yong Qi mean?" asked Xiao Yan Zi as soon as the silence was broken.

Qian Long glared hard at her, and then looked away, unable to accept what he just found out.

"Yong Qi?" she whimpered, "what's going on?"

"You'll know soon, everything will be all right, it will," answered Yong Qi, half reassuring himself as well.

Suddenly Zi Wei burst into the hall, before collapsing onto the ground. Er Kang rushed in behind and managed to catch her just before she hit the cold hard floor.

"Lao Fo Ye, Huang Ah Ma, it wasn't Xiao Yan Zi's fault, she didn't fall onto me, I fainted myself!" yelled Zi Wei at once, staring up into the stony faces of the royals.

"Zi Wei…what are you doing here?" asked Xiao Yan Zi at once.

Zi Wei pushed herself out of Er Kang's arms and crawled in front of Xiao Yan Zi. Seeing a tear fall from the corner of Xiao Yan Zi's eyes, she gently reached up and wiped it away with her hands, ignoring the guards surrounding them.

"It's not your fault Xiao Yan Zi, I saw you fall down beside me, and then I fainted myself…you didn't cause me to…to.."

"But I…I…you don't have to lie and make me feel better, yi ren zuo shi yi ren dang (one person did the deed, one person will be punished)"

"I'm telling the truth, it's not your fault," sobbed Zi Wei looking directly into Xiao Yan Zi's eyes.

"But the baby…" sniffed Xiao Yan Zi, more tears sliding down her face. Zi Wei nodded slowly before a flood of tears fell from her eyes. Xiao Yan Zi shrugged away the guards and reached out to comfort her sister and Zi Wei too placed her arms around Xiao Yan Zi. Together, they stayed in an embrace comforting each other that the world was still worth living and that they would always be there for each other, through clouds and storms, through thick and thin.

"Zhang Da Ren Dao!" called the guard's voice from the door, as a handsome middle aged man entered the gong. Yong Qi, Xiao Jian, Er Kang and Zi Wei gasped when his face came into view, a replica of Xiao Yan Zi's, only more mature and missing the innocence. Keeping his eyes straight ahead, the man bowed down in respect and greeted "Huang Shang Qian Shui Qian Qian Shui."

"Look up," ordered Qian Long at once. Zhang Da Ren looked up, displaying the obvious. Qian Long felt his whole body tremble when he saw Zhang's face…it was too terrifying, too absurd to be true. A Queen raped in the palace? How could it have happened? But the evidence was staring at him, Xiao Yan Zi…Zhen Zhen, they were the same person, and this man, undeniably the father.

"Zhang Li Ming, I sentence you to death," ordered Qian Long as anger crept and overtook his heart.

"Huang Shang qing san si (please rethink), chen does not understand, chen has not done anything wrong," pleaded Zhang Da Ren.

"How dare you say that you have not done anything wrong when the evidence is staring at you in the face," raged Qian Long. "Xiao Yan Zi, I would like you to meet your father, this disrespectful man, he is your father."

Xiao Yan Zi had pulled herself away from Zi Wei and was staring curiously at the man who had such similar features to herself. Upon hearing Qian Long's words, she felt even more confused. "My father…but how can he be…Yong Qi said that my mother was the queen…then wouldn't my father be…"

"SILENCE!" cut off Qian Long, causing Xiao Yan Zi to bite back her words at once. Zhang Li Ming turned his head to stare curiously at Xiao Yan Zi, who was looking at him unblinkingly. Was this her real father? He looked like her father. Staring at him in the eye created a sense of reality for Xiao Yan Zi. This was her real father, a dream figure of her childhood. She had often wondered what her father would look like, her imagination gave her a picture of a hero, one that would fight off all her bullies and protect her from her abusive masters. This man before her, this was he, her hero, and with him she will always be safe.

"Take him out!" ordered Qian Long breaking the bondage between Zhang Li Ming and Xiao Yan Zi.

"Huang Shang, rao ming!" struggled Zhang Li Ming as the guards pulled him away. Xiao Yan Zi kept on staring as her hero was taken away, her father, her father…

"Wait, Huang Ah Ma…why do you have to kill my father?" asked Xiao Yan Zi in a panic.

"Good Daughter, please save me! I'm your father, please save me!" pleaded Zhang Li Ming to Xiao Yan Zi, knowing that she was the only hope he had at present.

"Huang Ah Ma!" pleaded Xiao Yan Zi again. "Why do you have to kill my father?" she asked once more.

Qian Long's heart was being engulfed in flames. How dare she call him her father…they…they…they looked so similar. His eyes skipped from one face to the other, Xiao Yan Zi, Zhang Li Ming, Zhen Zhen, Zhang Li Ming, Zhen Zhen, Zhang…Zhang Xue Zhen….Zhang Xue Zhen… "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he finally yelled in frustration. "Them both," ordered Qian Long waving his shaking finger at Zhang Li Ming and Xiao Yan Zi, "send them both away, now…I don't want to see them, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM!"

"Huang Ah Ma! Xiao Yan Zi didn't do anything wrong!" yelled Yong Qi at once, fearing the worst, that Qian Long was going to have Xiao Yan Zi beheaded to finish the nightmare once and for all.

Qian Long refused to look, and refused to listen. Flames of anger took over his consciousness, and blocked all logic. He didn't want to see Zhang Li Ming, didn't want to see him…

"Huang Shang, please clarify your order," stated the guards, unsure of how to act.

Looking up finally, Qian Long stared long and hard at Xiao Yan Zi, but he didn't see her. Instead, he saw betrayal, injustice, and the evil face of Zhang Li Ming.

"Take them to Zhong Ren Fu at once…AT ONCE!" he ordered his guards.

Lao Fo Ye was too shocked to speak, and kept unusually silent. She was astounded by the notoriety of the situation, and frightened that it was the truth. A rape occurring right inside the palace…how could this be?

At Qian Long's order, the guards began dragging father and daughter out. Xiao Yan Zi struggled with all her might, for she was truly afraid of going to that place once more. Without the burden and guilt of Zi Wei's child, she didn't feel the sense of dying, and fought against it desperately.

"Huang Ah Ma…what has Xiao Yan Zi's father done? Why are you doing this?" cried Zi Wei, also helping Xiao Yan Zi's struggle by hugging her tightly to herself, despite her weakness.

"Huang Ah Ma, I don't want to go…I don't want to go!" sobbed Xiao Yan Zi miserably and in confusion. "I don't like that place…there's lots of rats and cockroaches, and ghosts…please Huang Ah Ma, I'm not going there…you promised you won't send me there anymore…you promised…"

Qian Long wanted to reassure her, wanted to keep Xiao Yan Zi safe, but he couldn't. As soon as he saw her face, the same anger would arise. She woke him up to his nightmare, and he couldn't accept her, he just couldn't. It was illogical, but he couldn't.

Somehow Xiao Yan Zi managed to fight off the guards and raced towards the emperor on her knees. Clutching his robe tightly she held onto him and shook for attention.

"Huang Ah Ma…I don't want to go there, wo bu yao (I don't want), what have I done wrong? Why is my father a bad person?" she begged questioningly before burying her face into his robe as she often did in hopes for his comforting love.

"How dare you still call that man your father? How dare you!" cried Qian Long, using his leg to roughly kick her away. Xiao Yan Zi bit her lip at his force and held her stomach in pain where Qian Long's foot had landed. The guards took the opportunity to hold both her arms tightly and drag her away from the emperor.

"Huang Ah Ma, Xiao Yan Zi doesn't know the truth, she doesn't know what Zhang Da Ren did…I always thought you were a reasonable person, that is why I told you the truth, it has nothing to do with Xiao Yan Zi, she did nothing wrong!" pleaded Yong Qi.

"Huang Ah Ma, I don't understand…" sniffed Xiao Yan Zi looking straight at Qian Long.

Qian Long couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to end the night, he wanted to rest, he wanted to wake up and find this was all a dream…he didn't want to see Zhang's face, didn't want to have anything to do with him, no, he was going to get rid of him, anything associated with Zhang, he didn't want in sight.

"Take them away!" ordered Qian Long in a tone that told his mind was made. The begging followed, pleadings from all parties, Yong Qi, Zi Wei, Er Kang, Xiao Jian…he tried to close his ears to all the noise, and especially to one particular voice. A strong voice continuously shouting "Huang Ah Ma, Huang Ah Ma!" until it faded into the distance.

"Let me go! I want to see Huang Ah Ma! I didn't do anything wrong…let me go! I don't want to be here…wo bu yao, wo bu yao! Huang Ah Ma…jiu ming ah! (save me)" cried Xiao Yan Zi as she was thrown into a solitary cell in Zhong Ren Fu. Hearing the swing of the door she quickly rushed over to hold the doorframe, stopping it from closing. Unfortunately, the guards of Zhong Ren Fu were not as merciful as the guards in the Palace prison and shut the door hard onto her hand causing Xiao Yan Zi to withdraw it. The lock closed with a large clang, reminding Xiao Yan Zi that once again, she was locked up. Nursing her wrist, which was red and swollen by this time, Xiao Yan Zi went over and sat onto a patch of hay that had been laid out. She recalled Zi Wei's comforting embrace last time she was in this cell, as more teardrops fell from her eyes. Trying to seek comfort, Xiao Yan Zi rested her head against the cold brick wall and stared at the moon, shining brightly outside the tiny window.

"Huang Shang…Wu Ah Ge wants to see you," reported Ling Fei to the emperor.

Qian Long knew what Yong Qi wanted and shook his head firmly.

"Tell him to return to his gong. I'm not seeing anyone tonight!" ordered Qian Long.

Ling Fei walked out into the chilly air and placed a warm hand on Yong Qi's shoulder.

"Wu Ah Ge, why don't you come back in the morning," she suggested.

"I need to see Huang Ah Ma now!" answered Yong Qi urgently.

"Huang Shang doesn't want to see anyone tonight…give your father time to accept this truth Yong Qi."

"But Xiao Yan Zi…"

"Xiao Yan Zi is a strong girl, she can hold on until tomorrow. I know you are worried about her, but you'll have a better chance of getting through to Huang Shang tomorrow. Right now, everything will anger him…I'll try to put in a good word for you tonight okay? You should return to your Gong, and prepare for tomorrow instead," advised Ling Fei, giving Yong Qi another pat on his shoulder.

Yong Qi's mind refused to leave, but he told himself that Ling Fei was right. His best chance was to see Huang Ah Ma tomorrow if he was to save Xiao Yan Zi. Reluctantly he got up from his knees and headed towards Jing Yang Gong, staring upwards to see the pale moon in the sky.

"_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight,_

_Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight…"_

In the middle of the night, Xiao Yan Zi was awoken from her restless sleep by the sound of her gate opening.

"I knew Huang Ah Ma would come through!" she called out happily, jumping onto her feet to greet the guards.

To her surprise Zhang Li Ming was pushed into the cell and the gate shut again with a clang.

"Wait! What's he doing here?" asked Xiao Yan Zi but the guards continued to walk off.

Xiao Yan Zi stared at this man that was supposed to be her father, and he was…she could tell from his features that he was.

"What…what are you doing here? Don't they separate the men and the women here?" she asked him whilst backing away into the wall behind her. She had been in this prison before and once was enough for her to be extra cautious around here.

"I requested to spend some time with my daughter before we're…" he answered, pausing before he could remind her of the situation they were in.

"You…you're my father? But…my mother was the late Empress…how?"

"It's a long story…uh…what's your name again?"

"Xiao Yan Zi."

"Xiao Yan Zi…Xiao Yan Zi's that fly around free spreading joy to all! Xiao Yan Zi's that chirp by the riverbed in the summer…Xiao Yan Zi, my daughter…your mother chose a great name! Wait a minute…if you're my daughter, as you obviously are, then wouldn't you have been born in the winter?"

"I don't know…I don't know my birthday," answered Xiao Yan Zi, before walking over to sit on the patch of hay besides Zhang Li Ming. She felt safer now; he seemed like a trustworthy man. "You haven't answered my question…how can I be your daughter if my mother is the late empress?"

"Oh yes…well…how do I explain…you see, your mother and I were old friends, lovers actually, and this was before she became empress. We were inseparable, except, your mother's family didn't like me, as I was poor. So they forced me to leave her, but I promised that one-day I'd return as someone she could be proud of. I might have been poor, but I was well educated by my father, so I entered the exams and slowly worked my way up the ranks. It was quite an accomplishment for someone my age to become a Da Ren, but I managed to because of your mother's ever present image. However as I was working I heard the announcement of the Emperor's betrothal and to my shock and utter disappointment, it had to be your mother!"

"Why did she agree to being married if she was in love with you?"

"Well, a request for her hand in marriage by an emperor is a big deal, of course her family accepted for her."

"Does that mean that she never loved Huang Ah Ma?"

"I wouldn't know if she ever did…but anyway, I was heartbroken and didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I needed to be near her, even if she was now an empress. I worked long and hard, doing my best all for the sake of your mother until I became one of the emperor's consultants. With this new identity, I was able to get close to your mother, and on one particular night we…we couldn't control our emotions anymore…and…and…" stammered Zhang Da Ren at a lost for words. He looked at his daughter and to his surprise she was staring at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Waaaaahhh…I can't believe my parents have such a romantic story! Waaaaaahh!" she cried, causing Zhang Li Ming to feel slightly light hearted at her childishness. Suddenly her tears stopped and she used her sleeves to wipe her face dry all the while continuing to sniff.

"What happened afterwards?" she asked bluntly.

"I don't know…your mother didn't want to see me again because…well, she was so ashamed. I didn't even know you existed until today! You must be God's gift to me, to make up for losing your mother…"

Xiao Yan Zi looked again at Zhang Da Ren as an awkward silence followed. Finally Xiao Yan Zi broke the silence.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked him.

"I don't know, you shouldn't really, I mean, you haven't really known me for that long. However, I was trusting you on your instinct, our natural father daughter relationship," he answered softly. "I know you probably don't want to claim me as your father…you have an emperor for a father now…"

"Who cares about that sleeping dragon! All he ever does is put people in jail!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi abruptly, casting out her anger at Qian Long.

"Then…" hesitated Zhang Li Ming.

"Of course I want you…I've been looking for you my whole life Ah Ma," cried Xiao Yan Zi before grabbing him into a hug and resting her head onto his chest. Zhang Li Ming was taken by surprise, but managed to smile before affectionately patting her head.

"Ah Ma guess what? I have a father! You're my father! I have a father!" she whispered happily partially to herself. Despite being in Zhong Ren Fu, despite the mice and cockroaches, despite the cold grayness of the cell, despite missing Yong Qi, Zi Wei, Xiao Jian, Er Kang…and even Huang Ah Ma terribly, Xiao Yan Zi felt a warmth spread through her own body, and the joy followed her into her dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – To Love or Not To Love?**

Yong Qi arose from his bed as soon as the first light of dawn broke through his window. He had slept restlessly the night before, the painful absence of Xiao Yan Zi even more apparent by the large gaping space beside him. He had gotten used to an occasional arm or leg flying in his direction during the night, or a pair of warm arms holding tightly onto him. Sometimes Xiao Yan Zi would even mistake him for a pillow and rest her head upon his chest. 'Xiao Yan Zi, Xiao Yan Zi…if you ever return by my side I promise I'll never scold you for your unusual sleeping habits again…' thought Yong Qi sadly, swallowing hard to hold in his tears. With the thought of saving her desperate in his mind, Yong Qi set off towards Qian Long's Gong.

"Wu Ah Ge ji xiang!" came the greetings as Yong Qi rushed into Qian Long's residence. Ignoring the bustling maids and servants beside him he raced through looking for his father, finally stopping at the bedroom door. Pushing it roughly, he found the door to be locked and frustratingly kicked it.

"Wu Ah Ge…Huang Shang has ordered for no one to disturb him," said a gentle voice beside him, which Yong Qi recognized to be Ling Fei Niang Niang's.

"Lei Fei Niang Niang, you said that I could come back in the morning, I have to see Huang Ah Ma! Zhong Ren Fu isn't a place for humans to be in…especially not Xiao Yan Zi," responded Yong Qi in a pleading voice.

Ling Fei Niang Niang looked down at the ground resentfully. "I understand how you feel Yong Qi, but Huang Shang won't hear of it. I tried to talk to him last night…" she said, before pausing.

"And?" asked Yong Qi with urgency.

Ling Fei Niang Niang shook her head slowly. "Huang Shang became angry and ordered everyone out of the room, including me. He hasn't slept all night, the lamp has been burning until dawn…Yong Qi, you must understand that this is a large shock to your father, it would be a large shock for any man, let alone an emperor…"

"I thought he would understand…I thought his love for Xiao Yan Zi will make him see past it, just like the former empress was able to…" Yong Qi paused. "Ling Fei Niang Niang…how did you find out about what was inside the letter? I thought only Huang Ah Ma and Lao Fo Ye read it?"

"Huang Shang told me himself. He wanted someone to talk to last night, to reassure him that he had the right to end it all, that Zhang Da Ren and Xiao Yan Zi deserves nothing more than death. That is why he became so angry when I was pleading for Xiao Yan Zi…"

At the sound of his wife's name, Yong Qi felt a surge of desperateness fill his heart and he kicked at the bedroom door again yelling "Huang Ah Ma! It's not Xiao Yan Zi's fault…she didn't do anything wrong! You have no right to do this…you can't do this! I thought you were a loving father…you disappoint me!" before breaking down onto his knees with Ling Fei to comfort him.

The sunlight filtering through the tiny window of the cell awoke Xiao Yan Zi from her sleep. For a moment she thought she was sleeping in Yong Qi's arms before seeing the strange prison robes that reminded her of the truth. She never thought that she'll be able to sleep so comfortably in a prison before, especially not in Zhong Ren Fu, but being in her father's arms gave her a strange sense of calmness and peace. She wondered why she felt connected with her father, even though to her, he was still quite a stranger, and one that caused her to be in the prison at this present moment.

"You've awakened!" greeted Zhang Da Ren to Xiao Yan Zi as he felt her stirring. Xiao Yan Zi broke into a large yawn before getting up and stretching her arms in habit. Spotting two plates of congee on the ground…breakfast at Zhong Ren Fu, she marched over to pick up the plates before settling herself down besides Zhang Da Ren and offering one of the plates to him. Xiao Yan Zi felt her stomach rumbling and used her good hand to scoop the congee into her own mouth in delight.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Xiao Yan Zi seeing Zhang Da Ren's hesitation. "If you don't want it, I'll have it! Wo er de yao ming! (I'm dead hungry)"

Zhang Da Ren smiled and offered his bowl to her. Finishing her bowl in a hurry, Xiao Yan Zi wasted no time in finishing off Zhang Da Ren's bowl as well.

"Full yet?" asked Zhang Da Ren seeing Xiao Yan Zi boyishly wiping the corner of her mouth with her sleeve having just devoured two bowls of congee in record time.

Xiao Yan Zi nodded in glee, before widening her eyes at what she had just done. "What about you ah ma? I just ate all your breakfast!" she cried.

"I'm alright…I wasn't used to eating that kind of breakfast anyway," he reassured her.

"No, you should eat something…Hey! Can we have more breakfast here?" she yelled out into corridor. Upon hearing no answer, she tried again, "I said…can we have some more breakfast here? We don't have enough!"

"Xiao Yan Zi…it's okay…" started Zhang Da Ren, but he was interrupted by the sound of a guard opening the door.

"What are you shouting about?" he questioned angrily, but Xiao Yan Zi didn't seemed phased from his tone.

"I asked if we could get more breakfast…we haven't been given any food since we came here, we're hungry!" she inquired innocently.

"More breakfast eh? Hey, this young lady wants more breakfast!" he also yelled out into the corridor. Another guard entered the cell, carrying two plates of steaming hot congee in his hands. For a second Xiao Yan Zi's eyes widened with glee in the false belief that they were really going to give her more food upon demand, but the next second she found herself pinned to the ground, the guard holding the plates above her with a sneer upon his face.

"Leave her alone, what do you want?" asked Zhang Da Ren getting to his feet at once. However more guards entered the cell and pinned him against the wall.

"We never refuse a request for food around here do we?" jeered the guard holding the plate before forcing the burning congee down Xiao Yan Zi's throat.

Xiao Yan Zi choked and coughed and struggled to get away but it was no use. The guard's grip was too strong for her and unwanted tears filled her eyes as the congee burnt her all the way down to her stomach. She felt out of breath and helpless as the second bowl was also forced down in the same manner, gripping her insides and choking all the air out of her system. Xiao Yan Zi had thought that she was drowning to her death when the guards finally released her, and the gate of the cell closed once again with a clang. Coughing uncontrollably, she heard the distant sound of laughter before a pair of caring arms lifted her off the ground and gently rubbed her back as she tried to stop coughing. At last her breath was soothed leaving a dull pain in her mouth and throat. Gently sitting her down, her father used his own hands to wipe the tears from her face, before continuing to rub her back.

"I'm going to get them," she shouted hoarsely, before breaking out into a coughing spell again.

"Shh…don't talk so much," nurtured her father, patting her to help her stop coughing. "We all learn from our mistakes…you're not in the palace anymore Xiao Yan Zi, you need to be more careful!"

Xiao Yan Zi tried to retort him, but he simply held up a finger to his mouth and shushed her. Together, father and daughter sat in silence listening to the small sounds outside the tiny window.

'Huang Ah Ma…why do you want to put us in this horrible place? Everything is supposed to be perfect now…I found my father! But why won't you accept us? If you can accept Han Xiang running away with Meng Dan, why can't you accept my father and my mother?' thought Xiao Yan Zi, a tear edging dangerously at the corner of her eye.

Qian Long tried to shut the pleas of Yong Qi out of his mind. He didn't want to hear them right now…he was too tired. Never in his life had he felt so powerless before. He had been crowned at a young age, and held utmost power in his reign, but now…now, to know that such an act had happened right within the walls of the palace, right under his very nose…the thought was ludicrous enough! No, the best way to solve this was to end it all, every tie, every trace of this…this villain! Yes, Zhang needed to be executed, as did everyone he was related to, that was the standard method of business, it had never failed him before, and it shouldn't fail him now. Reaching for his pen to complete the court order, he opened the door to his bedroom for the first time since the night before.

Seeing the door open, Yong Qi quickly bent down onto his knees.

"Huang Ah Ma ji xiang! Huang Ah Ma, you must hear me out…Xiao Yan Zi is your beloved Zhen Zhen…Huang…" started Yong Qi, but he was silenced by Qian Long.

"Yong Qi…I will find you a new wife to betroth to," answered Qian Long without expression before handing over a Sheng Zi (emperor's royal parchment) to one of the servants standing at guard. "This is for Ping Da Ren at Zhong Ren Fu," he ordered, before heading back into his bedroom and once again locking the door.

"Zhar!" answered the servant before heading out the door.

"Huang Ah Ma! What do you mean by that? You can't execute Xiao Yan Zi…you can't Huang Ah Ma…think of Xiao Yan Zi…think of Zhen Zhen! She was your favourite daughter…Huang Ah Ma! Where's your compassion!" cried Yong Qi slamming his fist into the wooden frame of the locked door.

"Sheng Zi dao!" came a voice beyond the cell Xiao Yan Zi and Zhang Da Ren was staying in. Footsteps could be heard heading towards them and Xiao Yan Zi looked up in delight. "Huang Ah Ma must be letting us out!" she thought happily to herself.

When the golden scroll arrived at their door, the footsteps stopped as predicted, and Zhang Da Ren bowed down to receive the emperor's message.

"Huang Ah Ma's going to let us out! Huang Ah Ma has thought through!" cried Xiao Yan Zi in glee instead of bowing. The Da Ren carrying the scroll ignored her and opened the scroll blandly.

"Zhang Li Ming and Xiao Yan Zi are to be executed tomorrow at dawn, as soon as the sun rises. Until that time they are to receive no visitors," announced the bearer of the scroll.

Xiao Yan Zi's eyes widened at the news…it must be a mistake, she must be hearing the wrong things! However, judging from everyone's expression around her, the fear in her father's eyes that he was trying hard to hide, the sneer of triumph on the guards' faces…she knew very well that she wasn't.

"It's wrong…there must be something wrong! Huang Ah Ma wouldn't write that! Huang Ah Ma wouldn't!" she heard herself yelling. "Who are you to imitate Huang Ah Ma…who ordered you to fake the Shang Zi? Let me see the Sheng Zi!" cried Xiao Yan Zi reaching her arm out of the cell to grab at the scroll.

"How dare you disrespect the Sheng Zi!" was Ping Da Ren's response, pulling the scroll out of Xiao Yan Zi's reach. "The emperor's message has been spoken, the instructions are to be followed," he said before heading out the door.

"Wait! You can't leave like this…I want to give Huang Ah Ma a message…tell him I want to see him!" called Xiao Yan Zi but the footsteps became fainter and fainter. "Huang Ah Ma! Do you want my head that badly? Huang Ah Ma…I didn't do anything wrong! Huang Ah Ma…I…I…I HATE YOU! You are the worst father ever!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi at the top of her lungs, hot tears stinging her cheeks as they streamed down.

Zhang Da Ren could only sit in shock and absorb the news as Xiao Yan Zi continued to sob, and the horror of never seeing Yong Qi again filled her mind.

"Er Kang, Zi Wei, I have to leave, I have to go and save Xiao Yan Zi! Are you coming? I think we need to contact Xiao Jian!" blurted Yong Qi as soon as he entered Shu Fang Zai, where Er Kang and Zi Wei were staying for the time being.

"Yong Qi, calm down!" said Er Kang patting him on the shoulder, but he continued to look defiantly at them.

"I can't calm down…there's no time! Haven't you heard? Huang Ah Ma…he's…he's…he's ordered for them to be executed as soon as dawn tomorrow!" stuttered the words out of Yong Qi's mouth. He shook his head at the thought and hurried over to take a case out of his closet.

"You mean…but…but…what's going on? Why does Xiao Yan Zi suddenly have a father, and why is Huang Ah Ma so angry at them?" asked Zi Wei, confused over the whole matter.

"There's no time, it's a long story, but the main part is that Xiao Yan Zi is an illegitimate daughter of the late empress, and her father is…is…is not Huang Ah Ma…do you understand now?"

Zi Wei nodded slowly, shocked over the news.

"No wonder Huang Shang was so outraged…you mean…Zhen Zhen…" cried Er Kang, realization dawning on his face.

"Tai ke pa le…" (Too horrible to believe) whispered Zi Wei.

"Look, it's no use pondering over this now! Xiao Yan Zi is going to die unless we do something! She doesn't even know the truth herself, and she hasn't even done anything wrong! It's not fair…why must she suffer all this, she's had enough…what more do you want from us?" yelled Yong Qi out to the heavens.

"But Huang Shang loved Zhen Zhen…would he really be able to kill her?" questioned Er Kang. "Remember, he's already let Xiao Yan Zi off so many times, and now adding on that she was once his favourite Zhen Zhen Ge Ge as well…he might not be able to do it!" he reasoned.

"Huang Ah Ma knew Xiao Yan Zi? She was his favourite?" asked Zi Wei, still shocked over the news.

Er Kang nodded firmly. "Huang Shang loved Zhen Zhen Ge Ge even more than he loves you and Xiao Yan Zi. When she was four, the empress took her out to a trip to Hu Nan, and it was reported that both Zhen Zhen Ge Ge and her Nai Ma had drowned in a river during a huge storm. Huang Shang fell into depression for the next few months, everyone was worried, and in the end he forbade anyone to even mention Zhen Zhen Ge Ge ever again…because he didn't want to feel the pain of being reminded of her…Yong Qi, Huang Shang loved Zhen Zhen beyond anything, and he will realize that. I don't think he'll be able bring himself to give the order of her death."

"The problem is because he loves her so much. Huang Ah Ma cannot bear the news that his beloved Zhen Zhen isn't really his daughter, but that of another man who took advantage of his wife. He is angry…and he wants to end this once and for all, even if it means killing off the one he most loves!" cried Yong Qi, hastening his packing as he talked. Reaching into the cupboard, his hands fell upon an object that upon pulling it out realized it was a kite. The same kite Xiao Yan Zi had been flying happily two days ago. All three of them stared at the kite, eyes brimming with tears.

"We will wait at the Ying Di (execution place) tomorrow before dawn. If necessary, I guess we'll have to become commoners once again. I will contact Xiao Jian," stated Er Kang firmly, squeezing Yong Qi's shoulder reassuringly. Zi Wei nodded her head in agreement.

Qian Long held his pen above the scroll, and closed his eyes for inspiration. Writing poetry had always helped him when he felt confused, or needed guidance. This time however, he had been sitting poised for over two hours and still no words were able to come out.

"Huang Ah Ma! Huang Ah Ma!" the voice called repeatedly in his head. Xiao Yan Zi's voice, one he had grew to smile at and welcome. Another voice rose in his head too, a younger tone, a few notes higher, but the same nonetheless… "Huang Ah Ma!" Zhen Zhen…how he missed that voice, missed it ever since he last saw her, that magical night. He had never really recovered from Zhen Zhen's death; he had only merely placed it deep within his brain, away from memory. Sighing deeply for the umpteenth time that day, Qian Long carefully placed the pen on its rack and picked up the small golden box instead. His brain immediately yelled "no" but his heart forced his hands to open the box and pull out the weathered parchment. Only now did he see the small book placed underneath, and curiously drew it out. It was covered in embroidery, timelessly sewed on to create a unique pattern. Opening the first page, he saw his first love's delicate handwriting and recognized it at once.

_Days pass beyond my awareness. I only know time by the way my children have grown. They are all I have left now, all that keeps me alive. A child cries next door as I shudder in fear. Why did I have to be cursed with this child, I do not want her, I do not!_

So, the book was a diary, one the late empress kept, and on it her bitter words. Flicking the page, Qian Long read on.

A New Hope lies peacefully before me. I was selfish and foolish before. This is my daughter, no one else's. My heart feels the calmest it has for months, ever since…the day. I must celebrate tonight, celebrate my new daughter…and the light she brings to my dark world.

Surprised by the sudden change of tone, Qian Long could only guess that the child mentioned was Zhen Zhen. Flicking through he continued to read through the dairy.

_Zhen Zhen said her first words today, and by the sparkle in her eyes I can tell that it's just the first of many. I never expected her to say "Huang Ah Ma" as her first words, never, but thinking upon it, there are no better words for her to start off with. _

_I went out for the first time since the event happened. It was to celebrate Lao Fo Ye's birthday. Eyes seemed to be staring right into me as I sat in the front, my rightful place as an empress. Luckily Yong Peng was beside me all throughout or I don't think I would've survived. Zhen Zhen was already waiting to greet me at the door when I returned, and as soon as I saw her I only felt relieve and love flood though my heart. _

_Huang Shang came to visit today. My heart was beating at twenty miles an hour. Especially when I saw him leading a bruised and dirty Zhen Zhen along. However he wasn't angry at all, and even said that he'll be back tomorrow…is this a start to our broken relationship? Am I ready for this?_

Qian Long gazed up from the dairy after reading that entry. He remembered that day, remembered it perfectly.

"_Huang Di, you have not visited the empress for quite sometime. Is anything wrong?" Lao Fo Ye asked him._

_Qian Long shook his head slowly, trying to recall exactly why he had left the empress for so long. She was different, he remembered the last time he visited her, quiet, withdrawn, no longer the empress he used to love._

"_Er Niang, there is nothing wrong," he reassured his mother, "I will visit Huang Hou later today."_

_The time finally came and Qian Long walked down the all-familiar path. The trees around were a bit larger than what he was used to, and reminded him of the long absence he had had from visiting his queen. _

"_Huang Shang, the bushes here need pruning…don't the gardeners work around this area?" spoke up Yue Fei beside him. She had insisted upon coming, and although he didn't usually force his wives to mingle with each other he welcomed Yue Fei to break the awkward silence he felt he was going to have with the empress. _

"_I will tell them to come around," he answered her tonelessly, his heart somewhere else altogether._

_Suddenly there was a ruffle among one of the treetops, and yelp sounded before a figure fell from the largest tree and down into a large bush. _

"_Ci Ke! Ci Ke!" (Assassin, assassin) yelled Yue Fei at once, alerting all the guards around to point their spears at the bush in anticipation. _

_Finally the supposed assassin popped her head out of the bush and stared innocently at the spears aimed at her. After some more struggles a little girl bruised and dirty finally emerged and to Qian Long's surprise, grinned at the guards with their weapons pointed at her. Realising their mistake the guards withdrew the spears at once and bowed down to greet her._

"_Xin Yan Ge Ge ji xiang," they chorused in unison._

'_So…this is Xin Yan Ge Ge…when did she get this big?' thought Qian Long to himself as he studied the little girl before him who had now forgotten everyone surrounding her and was chasing a passing butterfly. _

"_Wu Li (No manners), what Ge Ge is this to ignore Huang Shang?" said Yue Fei bitterly. "Xin Yan Ge Ge…hurry and greet Huang Shang!"_

_However the little girl didn't seem to pay any attention to Yue Fei and continued to merrily clasp her hands near the butterfly in hopes of catching it. _

"_Ge Ge! Honestly Huang Shang, I don't know how Huang Hou teaches her!" complained Yue Fei once again. This time the little girl stopped and studied Yue Fei curiously, before turning her attention to Qian Long. Skipping merrily over to him she looked up and smiled brightly up into his face. _

"_Are you Huang Ah Ma?" she asked. Qian Long nodded, feeling his heart warming by her happy nature._

"_Where is your hat?" she questioned once more. _

"_What hat?" he asked back._

"_The nice golden one with the colourful fluffy edges and dragons on the side!" she answered brightly causing Qian Long to grin as he realized that she was referring to his crown. Suddenly she tugged at Qian Long's robe and motioned for him to bend down. Cupping her hands over her mouth and his ear she whispered cheekily to him._

"_Er Niang says that she thinks you look very 'shuai'(gorgeous) in the hat!"_

_Qian Long threw his head back and laughed. However, Yue Fei quickly walked over and interrupted them. "Xin Yan Ge Ge, how dare you use such language before Huang Shang," she scolded._

_The little girl pouted her lips cutely at her. "I didn't use any bad words!" she retorted._

"_Talking back as well, Huang Shang, Ge Ge needs to be taught a lesson!" shouted Yue Fei sharply. Grabbing Qian Long from behind, the little girl buried her face into his robe._

"_Yue Fei, do not frighten her!" scolded Qian Long back, causing Yue Fei to gasp in surprise before quietening with a look of hatred pasted on her face. Ignoring his wife Qian Long reached down and gently pulled the girl out from behind him. Kneeling over to her height he was taken in by her large sparkly eyes at once._

"_Xin Yan Ge Ge…how old are you?" he asked. Seeing friendliness, a smile instantly lit up upon the young girl's face._

"_I am two years old!" she announced proudly, "and my name is Zhen Zhen…Ai Xin Jue Luo Xue Zhen!" _

_Two years old…born the day before Liu Ge Ge…recalled Qian Long to himself as he further studied his daughter._

"_Huang Ah Ma, can you show me your hat?" asked Zhen Zhen._

"_Huang Shang, you must not allow this ludicrously to continue! How dare one asks to see the Royal Crown? Guards, give Ge Ge twenty beatings!" ordered Yue Fei recovering from her surprise._

"_Yue Fei! You do not have the right to teach someone else's daughter!" yelled back Qian Long trying to comfort the crying child before him. To His surprise, Zhen Zhen wrapped both her arms around his neck and buried her face into his jacket. Qian Long was an emperor, and never before had anyone been brave enough to approach him as the little Ge Ge did. Wrapping his own arms around her tiny frame he felt an instant bond to her that warmed his heart. _

"_How about I show you my hat if you promise not to cry," he bargained gently. The crying stopped at once and Zhen Zhen looked up into eyes._

"_No beatings either," she sniffed._

"_Okay, no beatings either," he promised her. The smile instantly returned on Zhen Zhen's face and she used her sleeve to clear her tears away at once._

"_Piggy back?" she pleaded bending her knees and reaching her arms out irresistibility. Feeling a smile creep up on his own face, Qian Long bent over and lifted her up onto his shoulders. _

"_Yue Fei, tell Lao Fo Ye that I'll visit Huang Hou later tonight. I have a promise to fulfil," ordered Qian Long as he started down the track to his own gong with his daughter up on his shoulders._

Qian Long looked outside the window to stop the tears from falling down his misty eyes. He remembered the feeling when he first held her in his arms. He had felt a powerful bond of fatherly love, and a calling to keep his daughter safe, even if it meant rejecting his own wife. But she wasn't his daughter…she…she wasn't his daughter. The voices continued to yell in his head, causing him to snap the diary shut. But it was no use, they continued to echo…

"_Huang Ah Ma, piggy back!" cried Zhen Zhen holding out her arms in anticipation. _

"_I'm tired…can I sleep in your bed tonight Huang Ah Ma?" _

"_Happy Birthday Huang Ah Ma…smuack, Huang Er Niang always gives me a birthday kiss too!"_

"_Huang Ah Ma is a big meanie…waahhh…I hate you!"_

"_Promise you'll never hit Zhen Zhen again?"_

"_Look Huang Ah Ma…isn't the flower pretty? I picked it just for you!"_

"_I want a hug Huang Ah Ma…"_

"_Look…I painted this all by myself, it's for you to hang on your wall so you'll never forget me!"_

"_When I grow up I want to be a Huang Shang! Just like Huang Ah Ma is!"_

"_Can you sing me a song…please…"_

"_So what if I get a large tummy…Huang Ah Ma has a large tummy too!"_

"_Waahhh…it hurts…I don't want to see the Tai Yi!"_

"_Can Huang Ah Ma kiss it better?"_

"_Guess what? Huang Er Niang is taking me on a trip! Can Huang Ah Ma come?" asked Zhen Zhen excitedly as soon as Qian Long walked into the room. Qian Long's eyes twinkled in delight seeing his happy daughter's anticipation. He had been worried about allowing the Empress to take Zhen Zhen out of the palace by herself, but Zhen Zhen had never visited the temple before and he too wished for this beloved daughter to receive all the blessings she deserved. Plus the trip was only two days and would be a good chance for Zhen Zhen to exert some of that endless energy she seemed to possess._

"_Well can you Huang Ah Ma?" asked Zhen Zhen again tugging at Qian Long's robe as she often did when trying to get his attention. _

"_I'm afraid I can't come Zhen Zhen," answered Qian Long sloping down to be face to face with his four year old daughter. Disappointed immediately replaced the excitement upon Zhen Zhen's face. _

"_Why not?" she asked gloomily._

"_Huang Ah Ma has got work to do," he answered her, gently reaching out to clasp her tiny hand within his own._

"_I don't want to go either then!" was Zhen Zhen's reply, pouting slightly._

"_Now Zhen Zhen, what did I say about pouting?" scolded Qian Long playfully, "and why don't you want to go? You'll have fun with Nai Ma and your Huang Er Niang."_

"_But they don't let me climb trees, or practise fighting, and…and…and no one will play the music box for me to go to sleep," sniffed Zhen Zhen, now with tears brimming her large round eyes. Qian Long quickly extended his arms for her, and Zhen Zhen climbed into them at once burying her head into Qian Long's shoulder. Lifting her off the floor he held her tightly in his embrace and carried her outside. _

"_Look up there," he told her pointing into the sky. Zhen Zhen looked up in question and looked at Qian Long again as her lips trembled._

"_See the bright one twinkling over there? It's now officially our star, and when you see it, I'll also be watching it from here."_

"_Really? I can see the star from where we're going?"_

"_Of course you can…don't you believe your Huang Ah Ma?"_

_A smile finally formed on Zhen Zhen's lips. _

"_Yay! I have a star!" she cried in glee. Qian Long chuckled slightly at her innocence. _

"_And it is also my promise to you…when you come back I'll be waiting right here!" he reassured her._

"_Pinkie promise Huang Ah Ma?" asked Zhen Zhen holding up her little pinkie._

"_We already have a large twinkly star, do we still need a pinkie promise?"_

"_It's not big, look at it! Even my pinkie's bigger than it is! Pinkie promise?"_

_Qian Long smiled before holding out his little pinkie. Zhen Zhen linked her tiny one with his before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_I love you Huang Ah Ma!"_

"I love you too…" spoke Qian Long out aloud as a tear edged close to the corner of his eye. Opening his desk her reached deep inside and pulled out a tiny wooden box in the shape of a flower. During the long years he had never dared to reach in and touch it for fear of the memories, but he had never dared to remove it either, for when it was there, there was always hope. Hope that had kept him going through the worst times, hope that his little girl would one day return to his side. Placing the small box on the desk to steady his shaking hands, Qian Long gently pulled the box open. As the sweet tune filled the air, another box opened within his mind and the memories flooded out. Zhen's Zhen's smile, her giggles, her hugs, her kisses, her tiny arms around his neck, the familiar tug at the bottom of his robe, the tiny hand within his grasp, the little pinky wrapped tightly around his own…

Zhang Da Ren opened his eyes slowly taking care not to move an inch. Just as he guessed, Xiao Yan Zi was fast asleep beside him. She had been an easy target…the easiest yet. Then again, it could be the natural bond they shared together as father and daughter. Ah, yes, that concept would make most people sick to the mind. But not Zhang Da Ren. This habit had become so routine, his only method of receiving pleasure for so long. No longer did he feel the guilt he used to, just numbness and a stone heart for his victims nowadays. He knew this was probably the last time…the death sentence he had been waiting for two decades ago had finally fallen upon him. With completing his task the only thought in his mind he gently reached over and rolled Xiao Yan Zi onto the ground before reaching up to unbutton the top notch in her loose blouse.

The cold wind hit her like a hammer and Xiao Yan Zi snapped her eyes open. Looking around she noticed with confusion her own indecent state, with only her under blouse left on her body exposing her back and arms to the chilly night. Seeing her father on top of herself, his hand fidgeting with the knot keeping her from total exposure, the full force of the situation finally hit her as she pushed up and rolled herself away. A hand grabbed her ankle. She kicked it off. No use, it was too strong. Soon she found herself pinned to the ground, and Zhang Da Ren's lips forcefully made contact with her own. Fear gripped Xiao Yan Zi as she uselessly struggled, but Zhang Da Ren was much stronger and continued to keep her pinned on the ground as he used his lips to further insult her.

"Help!" she tried to yell, but was stopped once again as Zhang's lips pushed against her own suffocating her words. One of his hands gripped both of her small wrists, whilst his leg pinned both hers hard onto the floor. Xiao Yan Zi could feel her mind screaming pleas, and tears streamed down from her eyes in frustration, anguish and fear.

"Yong Qi…jiu ming…jiu wo (help…save me)" managed Xiao Yan Zi finally as she spun her head to the side to avoid Zhang's lips. Using her final bout of energy, Xiao Yan Zi kicked him off and crawled desperately towards the gate.

"Help! Jiu…" cried Xiao Yan Zi, but was cut off as she was plunged into the metal bars under the weight of Zhang Da Ren. Pinning her down once again his hands started to tug harshly at her pants. Xiao Yan Zi struggled but her energy had run out and she began giving in to him. 'No! You must fight, fight for Yong Qi, you must!' yelled a voice continuously in her head, but it was no use, she felt her body giving in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – A rekindled love**

The guards at Zhong Ren Fu toppled in fear when Qian Long's image appeared at the door. Half bowing half falling, they managed to suppress their yawns and stutter out a "Huang Shang Ji Xiang" in greeting.

"Take me to Xiao Yan Zi at once!" he ordered them, angered by their unorderly state and desperate to see his daughter. Qian Long could smell the rats and stench within this prison and wanted to rescue Xiao Yan Zi from this discomfort as soon as possible. However, before any of the guards reacted, Xiao Yan Zi's cry came echoing down the prison, "Jiu ming…." (save me) Without waiting any further, Qian Long ran down to the female cells, a train of guards and officials trailing after him.

The commotion outside roared into Xiao Yan Zi's cell, startling Zhang Da Ren just in time. Taking the opportunity as her father eased the pressure off to wonder at the noise, Xiao Yan Zi quickly slid out from under him and crawled towards a dark corner within the cell before huddling up into a tight bundle.

"Xiao Yan Zi, where are you?" came the call as Qian Long's image appeared outside the cell. Seeing Zhang within the cell, Qian Long's heart skipped a beat as he forced his own temper down.

"What is that man doing in the cell?" he questioned the guards at once.

"Hui Huang Shang…Zhang Da Ren…he…he pleaded with Ping Da Ren to…to allow him to stay in his daughter's cell," was the stuttered reply.

Before his tempered flared up again at Xiao Yan Zi being Zhang's daughter, Qian Long spotted Xiao Yan Zi's blouse at the door of the cell, and remembered the call for help heard earlier outside the prison. Feeling a stab of pain in his heart he feared the worst and immediately started to rattle the door in hopes of breaking it.

"Huang Shang, I have the key," reported a guard seeing the emperor's desperate state.

"Then open the door! Do you people know how to serve?" yelled Qian Long at once. With shaky hands the guard took out the key and started to work hastily at the lock. Feeling each second as a decade, Qian Long quickly shoved the guard aside and roughly pulled the key off him. Neatly unlocking the door within the next instant, he rushed into the cell to find Xiao Yan Zi's huddled figure shaking in the corner. The guards also rushed in with him and at once pinned Zhang Da Ren to the ground.

"Xiao Yan Zi…" whispered Qian Long gently as he knelt down beside the shaking figure. "Xiao Yan Zi, it's Huang Ah Ma, it's okay now, no one can hurt you now…no one is going to hurt you now," he chided reaching out his hands to approach her. Xiao Yan Zi however shivered upon his touch and huddled herself into a tighter ball.

"Everyone leave! And take that animal to the court room at once!" ordered Qian Long to disperse the crowd. Turning back to Xiao Yan Zi after the last footsteps were heard he gently reached out to her again.

"I know you're angry at me right? You can be Xiao Yan Zi, you can. But it's cold, so why don't we go back and warm up?" he bargained, but still there was no response from Xiao Yan Zi.

"We can go and see Yong Qi…he's very worried about you," tried Qian Long again with the same result. Staring intently at Xiao Yan Zi's figure, Qian Long felt his heart wrenching in pain. This was his Zhen Zhen, his Xiao Yan Zi, bright and happy, but now, all because of his unwillingness to accept, she was…she was…

Acting purely on his heart Qian Long finally reached out and grasped her cold hand within his. Unlocking her fingers he gently linked his little pinkie onto hers, telling with his action that he was now fulfilling his promise to her from all those years ago. Xiao Yan Zi didn't remember what the promise was, or her short childhood within the palace, but with Qian Long's pinkie tightly bound around her own, she suddenly felt a safety net wrap around herself and looked up before whispering "Huang Ah Ma." Gently but swiftly, Qian Long enveloped her into his arms and held her there in comfort as Xiao Yan Zi too wrapped her own arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Removing his own coat to shelter her body from the cold wind, father and daughter remained bound in each other's arms for a long moment, savouring their long awaited reunion.

"Let's go back okay?" beckoned Qian Long after a moment. Xiao Yan Zi nodded slightly, head still buried into his chest. Sliding his arms underneath her knees, he swiftly lifted her up and carried her out of the nightmare.

Yong Qi, Xiao Jian, Er Kang and Zi Wei waited in anticipation on the street. Everything had been planned out already, Liu Qing and Liu Hong was waiting for them on the next street with a horse carriage and the packed baggage. The process of planning was very smooth and easy, and Yong Qi noted with small irony at this, the number of times they had had to plan these daring acts…it was almost becoming routine. The first light of dawn appeared before their eyes, and their hearts instantly felt tighter. None of them spoke; none knew what to say in such grave situation. Suddenly they heard distant horse grooves, and before long Fu Da Ren had appeared before them.

"Ah Ma," greeted Zi Wei in surprise.

"Ah Ma…we…" tried Er Kang, but found himself at a loss for words.

However without hesitation Yong Qi was already on his knees.

"Wu Ah Ge! You must not!" cried Fu Da Ren at once reaching down to pull him up, but Yong Qi stubbornly refused.

"I shall no longer be Wu Ah Ge, my name is Ai Qi from now on, and if you have any mercy in your heart I beg that you do not stop us, please," he begged, bowing in respect.

"Wu Ah Ge, there is no reason for you to have such small faith in Huang Shang. He sent me here to give you all a message. Return to Jing Yang Gong at once, he is waiting for you there…with Xiao Yan Zi!" reported Fu Da Ren.

Yong Qi's heart skipped a beat…did he really hear Fu Da Ren say Xiao Yan Zi? Jumping onto his legs at once he grabbed Fu Da Ren's arms urgently.

"Are you sure…did you say with Xiao Yan Zi?"

"Yes, Wu Ah Ge, she is waiting for you at Jing Yang Gong…you better return before that wife of your throws a tantrum over where you've disappeared to!" joked Fu Da Ren. "Here! Take my horse!"

Without any more hesitation, Yong Qi jumped skilfully onto the horse and galloped off into the distance.

When he finally arrived at Jing Yang Gong, he was greeted by an excited Xiao Zhuo Zi, and and equally jumpy Xiao Deng Zi.

"Wu Ah Ge! Wu Ah Ge! Ge Ge's back! Ge Ge's back!" they yelled to him, forgetting for a moment the rigid rules of greeting within the palace.

Not slowing down a pace, Yong Qi happily ran inside. However, the sight that greeted him wasn't the one he anticipated. Xiao Yan Zi was sitting pale-faced and lifeless on the bed, her eyes staring intently at a spot on the wall. Qian Long was sitting beside her, one of his hands tightly intertwined with hers, an expression of concern written all over his face.

"Huang Ah Ma ji xiang," greeted Yong Qi, regaining his senses.

Qian Long looked up, but Xiao Yan Zi's eyes continued to stare at the spot on the wall.

"Look who's here!" he whispered gently to Xiao Yan Zi, "it's Yong Qi!"

The name seemed to trigger a response in Xiao Yan Zi, as she tightly bit her lip before whispering "Yong Qi…"

"Yes, Yong Qi is here! Do you want to see him?" asked Qian Long softly again, signalling Yong Qi over to the side of the bed. Walking uncertainly towards the bed, Yong Qi bent over and caught a clear glimpse of Xiao Yan Zi's face. Holding back his tears at her pale, sorrowful expression he tenderly reached out his hand and brushed her arm lovingly. Xiao Yan Zi however, jumped at her own husband's touch and bit her lip even harder. Finally, letting go of Qian Long's hand she huddled into a tiny ball in the corner and buried her face into her arms. Yong Qi felt his heart tear to pieces, but continued to hold himself together enough to direct a questioning look over at Qian Long.

"Fu Da Ye jia dao, Zi Wei Ge Ge jia dao, Xiao Jian Shao Ye jia dao!"

Suddenly Xiao Yan Zi looked up. "Zi Wei…I want Zi Wei…" she stammered. "Zi Wei…Zi Wei…"

"Xiao Yan Zi, I'm here…" started Zi Wei, confused by Xiao Yan Zi's reaction.

"Why don't we give the two sisters some time alone?" said Qian Long understandingly before heading out the door, followed by Xiao Jian. Yong Qi however stayed put, frozen by the strange behaviour of his wife.

"Are you angry at me Xiao Yan Zi? I'm sorry, I truly am…I didn't mean to…I was going to tell you the truth, really Xiao Yan Zi! I love you, I love you…what's wrong? Are you angry at me?" he asked her, only to make her huddle into a tinier ball.

"Yong Qi…come on, let Zi Wei talk to her…" chided Er Kang pulling him out the door.

"Let me go! Let me go! I want to be with Xiao Yan Zi!" struggled Yong Qi all the way out as Er Kang continued to drag him to the entrance hall.

"Yong Qi! Calm down!" ordered Qian Long seeing his son's struggles. It pained him to see how the "happy" day was turning out. Everything was supposed to be better now. He has found his long lost daughter, Yong Qi has his beloved Xiao Yan Zi back…he had his beloved Xiao Yan Zi back…

"Huang Ah Ma…why is she angry at me?" shouted Yong Qi in response. "How can I be calm?"

"Yong Qi, listen to me…"

"No! What is wrong? Why does Xiao Yan Zi hate me? Why won't she let me near her?"

"YONG QI! Listen to me!"

Silence fell around the room at the emperor's halt.

"She's not angry at you Yong Qi…nor any of us. Something happened, something I would never have been able to imagine, or able to even conceptualise…" Qian Long paused. He could not even find the words to describe it. It was so…so sick, so wrong…

"Huang Shang?" beckoned Er Kang.

"I thought it through this morning, and I was going to save her…but at the prison…I…I…I found her father, No! That Zhang Da Ren…he had convinced the guards to allow him to be in the same cell as Xiao Yan Zi. Suddenly I heard a cry of help from the cells, so I hurried down to see what it was…and…and I found that…that monster…he was…he…was…"

"You mean he…he didn't…did he?" asked Er Kang in shock, understanding immediately what had happened… "That's impossible…that's…"

"He what? What happened to Xiao Yan Zi?" edged on Yong Qi.

"Her father…no…that monster, he tried to…to…rape her…he would have, luckily I heard her cry and ran in," finished Qian Long.

Silence filled the room as they all fearfully contemplated what would have happened to Xiao Yan Zi had Qian Long no arrived on time…

All of a sudden Xiao Jian pulled out his sword.

"Where is that bastard! I'm going to kill him!" he shouted in anguish.

Yong Qi too pulled out his own sword. "Count me in!" he yelled.

"Do not worry! Zhang will be given the death sentence that he deserves," spoke up Qian Long, "But Xiao Yan Zi's wellbeing is more important. She refused to let the Tai Yi even touch her, let alone examine her. It was enough of a hassle getting the maids to change her into her pyjamas…I keep thinking how this frightened little girl can be my Xiao Yan Zi…my Zhen Zhen…"

"Can I see her Huang Ah Ma?" asked Yong Qi… "Now that I know what happened, maybe I can get through to her…"

Qian Long nodded. "I think the first step is to get her to start trusting again. We must let Zi Wei know what happened. She seems to be the only one Xiao Yan Zi responds to at the moment," he said thoughtfully.

As much as Yong Qi just wanted to rush inside and wrap his wife into his arms so she may never be hurt again, he respected his father's advice, and knew that during this hour his own mind would be too unreasonable to think properly.

"Let's go and tell Zi Wei then," he said shortly before heading off into the room.

Zi Wei didn't know what to do. Even though Xiao Yan Zi had asked for her, she now seemed to ignore all Zi Wei's attempts at making conversation and kept her eyes fixed steadily on a spot upon the bed. It was as though she was in another world…to escape this horrid one. Zi Wei knew something happened in the prison, something horrible…but she couldn't place her finger on what exactly it was.

So they sat there in silence, Xiao Yan Zi's eyes fixed on the spot…Zi Wei's eyes fixed on her sister.

"Xiao Yan Zi…it's Er Kang. Can I borrow Zi Wei for a little while?" asked Er Kang as the troop of men entered into the room again. Xiao Yan Zi didn't respond, but Er Kang pulled Zi Wei over into the corner anyway. Zi Wei's gasp was audible around the room as Er Kang revealed to her what had happened. Tears immediately filled her eyes, as she rushed over to her sister's side.

"How can that be? How?" she questioned over and over again.

"Zi Wei…" started Er Kang in an attempt to calm his wife down, but was cut off by Xiao Yan Zi.

"Yong Qi! Where is Yong Qi?" she asked darting her eyes around the crowd.

"I'm right here Xiao Yan Zi, right here by your side," answered Yong Qi at once, immediately rushing over to his wife's side.

Xiao Yan Zi looked deeply into Yong Qi's eyes, tears brimming dangerously on the edge. "Yong Qi…I…he…" she started, but was at a lost for words.

"I know, it's okay, I already know! It's not your fault…I'm here for you okay? I'll always be here for you…never doubt that!" reassured Yong Qi at once, grabbing her into his embrace and holding her tightly. How he missed the feeling of Xiao Yan Zi in his arms. Xiao Yan Zi rested herself against her husband's arms and blinked away the tears.

"Will you let the Tai Yi check you?" whispered Yong Qi softly into Xiao Yan Zi's ear. Feeling a little more secure now in Yong Qi's arms, Xiao Yan Zi gathered up her courage and nodded.

Qian Long walked unwillingly into court. He didn't want to deal with Zhang Li Ming, he didn't know how to deal with such a monster. If he was anyone else, he would have simply ordered his death, but Zhang's case wasn't as simple. He was Xiao Yan Zi's blood related father, and as much as Qian Long did not want to believe it, did not want to acknowledge it, it was a true fact.

"Huang Shang wan shui wan wan shui!" greeted the court as soon as he entered. Qian Long walked past the ministers and guards without casting a glance before settling into his throne.

Zhang looked up and stared right into his eyes as soon as he turned around. Seeing his face now reminded him of Xiao Yan Zi…how could a father do something like that to his daughter? And a daughter as lively and good-natured as Xiao Yan Zi, not just Xiao Yan Zi…Zhen Zhen? He wanted to hate this guy, he did hate this guy, but he was also helpless. He couldn't sentence him to death, he couldn't bring himself to sentence Xiao Yan Zi's father to death. No, he needed Xiao Yan Zi's permission first.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Qian Long, not really believing that such a man as Zhang existed…let alone among the ministers. Zhang's head looked onto the ground, before swinging up to look at Qian Long again. However, not a word escaped his lips.

"Well?" interrogated Qian Long, feeling his own temper flare up at the nerve of this man. However, Zhang refused to speak. Gripping the edge of the throne until his knuckles turned white, Qian Long willed his anger back in. No, he needed time, time for his own emotions to settle down before facing this again.

"Send Zhang Li Ming back to jail, make sure he is in solitude. Start an investigation," ordered Qian Long finally, "Court will be cancelled today, I shall be residing in my palace." With that, he stood up and left.

Yong Qi pulled up the covers until Xiao Yan Zi's shoulders were completely covered. Night had finally arrived after the long silent day, with Xiao Yan Zi spending most of it staring into space. The Tai Yi had arrived, and left after treating Xiao Yan Zi for a sprained wrist and sore throat and giving his usual resting instructions. Much to Yong Qi's disappointment, he felt that this time it wasn't going to be very difficult getting Xiao Yan Zi to stay in bed. During the whole day she had only gotten up twice to go to the toilet, and refused dinner despite everyone's pleas. Zi Wei and himself had spent the day trying to break the shell, but Xiao Yan Zi remained pale faced and sullen, and even now she laid flat on the bed, her eyes unblinking, her face as white as cotton.

"You should get some sleep…you've had a long day," suggested Yong Qi gently, giving Xiao Yan Zi a peck on her forehead. Xiao Yan Zi continued to stare at the ceiling. Knowing that he was probably never going to get through, Yong Qi climbed onto the bed and reached over to blow out the lamp. As the cool darkness of the night surrounded them he suddenly felt a tight cold grip on his arm.

"It's alright…I'm here, no one can hurt you, I promise," he reassured his wife as he realised the grip belonged to her. Reaching over, Yong Qi gently patted her until he felt her grip loosen and relax.

Yong Qi's eyes fluttered open as the sun beat down upon his face. Looking immediately beside him for his wife's presence he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. Xiao Yan Zi was lying in exactly the same position as when the lights went out the night before, only now there were huge dark rings beneath her eyes and her knuckles were white as her hand gripped with all their living might onto the covers.

"Xiao Yan Zi…are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" asked Yong Qi at once. Xiao Yan Zi's eyes slide over to look into Yong Qi's face. Her head moved slightly from side to side, indicating a no.

"What's wrong? Did you sleep last night?" asked Yong Qi again, this time receiving no response. Yong Qi inwardly sighed…this was going to be a long day. He knew he should be glad, contented that his Xiao Yan Zi was by his side, but Yong Qi couldn't help thinking that perhaps at this moment in time, his wife, the one he knew, loved and cherish, was very very far away.

Day flew by, night flew by, day flew by, night flew by the longest days and loneliest nights Yong Qi had ever experienced. Xiao Yan Zi simply refused to sleep despite everyone's efforts to convince her that she needed it and that she would be safe. Even the Tai Yi was summoned to help, but left after concluding that it was an emotional factor keeping Xiao Yan Zi awake, and the only method would be to find a way to somehow ease that. Usually she sat in silence, her eyes fixed upon a spot. Occasionally Yong Qi would be able to offer a hug, or even some food, but the recovery process it seemed, was going to be a long one. Despite the many unresolved questions and problems, everything stood still these couple of days as they all attempted to find methods of lifting Xiao Yan Zi's broken spirits. Lao Fo Ye was unheard from as she continued to find interest in the investigation being carried out on Zhang Li Ming. Qian Long came for hours each day, and spent most of that time with his hand intertwined with his distant daughter's hand. Zi Wei and Er Kang had even moved into Shu Fang Zhai upon Zi Wei's insistence that her sister needed her, and each day they left early to spend the day at Jing Yang Gong. However, despite growing paler and paler, and having larger and larger dark circles around each eye, Xiao Yan Zi did not show any signs of change.

One night, about three days after "the incident," Qian Long was preparing to visit Jing Yang Gong to enjoy dinner with his favourite sons and daughters. Sitting at his desk for a while to calm his own mind after a days work something suddenly caught his eye. It was the small music box, the one that had awoken him to his love for Zhen Zhen, his little princess…or Xiao Yan Zi, as she is now known. Thinking to when they first met, Qian Long recalled the instant bond he had felt as he looked into Xiao Yan Zi's face. He had always put it down to the fact that he thought she was Zi Wei at that time, but now he realised it wasn't that…there was a special bond between them that was much deeper than that.

"_I can't sleep Huang Ah Ma…can you play the music box for Zhen Zhen tonight?" asked Zhen Zhen looking expectantly at Qian Long. _

"_What are you doing up? Why can't you sleep?" asked Qian Long back, lifting his daughter onto his lap. Zhen Zhen rested her head against Qian Long's body as her lips began to tremble. _

"_What's wrong sweetie?" inquired Qian Long at once, pulling her around to face himself._

"_I had a dream, I was lost in a scary forest, and everyone was gone…and then this big monster came after me and then…and then…" she hiccuped. Seeing Zhen Zhen almost at the brim of tears, Qian Long quickly pulled her into a hug and softly stroked her back. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the music box given to him as a gift by visiting missionaries from the far west. _

"_Shh…we'll play the music box alright?" he comforted, before lifting her up and transporting her to her bed. Placing Zhen Zhen down gently, he pulled up her covers and opened the box. As a fine tune filled the air, Qian Long felt his heart peacefully rest as Zhen Zhen gave way to her heavy eyelids. _

Qian Long reached over, picked up the tiny treasure and placed it into his pocket. Maybe, just maybe it will still have the same enchanting effect after all these years. With renewed nope and a smile spread across his face, he made his way towards Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi's home.

"Huang Shang Jia Dao!"

"Look! Huang Ah Ma's here!" said Yong Qi cheerfully to his sullen wife.

"Huang Ah Ma/Huang Shang ji xiang" greeted everyone, except Xiao Yan Zi who continued to sit silently upon her bed. Qian Long felt his heart break upon seeing Xiao Yan Zi's pale face. Her expression was grim, and her eyes no longer glinted in happiness. Instead they were dull, grieved and tired. Seating himself at the side of the bed, Qian Long gently reached out and stroked Xiao Yan Zi's soft cheek.

"Xiao Yan Zi…aren't you even going to greet me?" he asked her. Finally focusing her eyes onto him, Xiao Yan Zi uttered a tiny "Huang Ah Ma ji xiang."

"Look! I have something to show you!" continued the emperor gently, taking the music box out of his jacket. Xiao Yan Zi's eyes drifted over the music box, and despite all that had happened, her natural curious nature took over as she scanned rounded edges, the intricate carving, the smooth glass on the top allowing her to see a tiny bird inside. Reaching up she lightly fingered the smooth craved lines until her hand finally rested upon a tiny key extruding from the side. Qian Long gently placed his hand over Xiao Yan Zi's and guided her as they twisted the key, winding up the box. When the key no longer moved, Xiao Yan Zi's eyes focused upon Qian Long instead, silently beckoning him to satisfy her curiosity. Smiling at her eagerness, Qian Long opened the lid, and the soft notes of a song started playing as a little silver dancer spun inside.

_Dancing Bears, painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December…_

Everyone sat in awe at the beauty of the tiny creation, and the enchanting calmness it evoked into the atmosphere. Soon Xiao Yan Zi felt her eyes begin to grow heavy, the music was drowning her into a web of security, and all her fears seemed to be lifted out.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory…_

Xiao Yan Zi felt tired and exhausted, her body yelling into her mind to allow it to rest. The familiarity of the music, the softness of the bed, and her heavy heavy eyelids…

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart, used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember.._

Finally giving in to her body's demands, Xiao Yan Zi's consciousness slipped away.

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

Yong Qi gently slid his wife down into a lying position, before pulling the covers up to her shoulders, being very careful not to wake her. Smiling slightly to his father in admiration and gratefulness, he softly mouthed a thank-you. Qian Long shook his head at his son's gratitude. Xiao Yan Zi was his daughter, and he was every bit as responsible for her well-being as Yong Qi was…he did not need to accept any praise for completing his duty as a father.

"No…no…" came a soft moaning.

Yong Qi opened his eyes and adjusted it to the darkness that surrounded him. Reaching out he lit the lamp near the bedside and quickly turned around to check on his wife sleeping beside him.

"Ah Ma…don't…" moaned Xiao Yan Zi again, her head gently shaking from side to side, each time becoming more violent.

"Xiao Yan Zi...shhh…it's alright…" comforted Yong Qi , reaching over to gently soothe her. Suddenly Xiao Yan Zi leapt up from her pillow gasping deeply, her eyes round and suspicious as she scanned her surroundings in fright.

"I'm here, no one is going to hurt you…" reassured Yong Qi softly, wrapping his arms around her slender trembling body. Their vision locked for what seemed to Yong Qi like a decade before he noticed tears welling up at the corner of Xiao Yan Zi's large twinkly eyes. Giving a soft sob she proceeded to dive into his embrace before allowing all the pent up anger, sadness, shock, betrayal and fear to release. All Yong Qi could do was to hold his wife as she sobbed uncontrollably, softly stroking her hair and providing her with a safety net, a reassurance that she was safe and sound, and an unsaid promise that he would forever be there for her, to protect her and love her.

'So this was why she wasn't sleeping…she was afraid to,' thought Yong Qi to himself, biting his lip to stop his own tears from falling. As the night continued on in its stillness, the sobs gradually died down until it was replaced by heavy peaceful breathing. Sliding down onto the bed, the couple proceeded into dreamland together, Xiao Yan Zi safe in her husband's arms.

By the time Xiao Yan Zi's eyes fluttered open the next day it was already noon. Listening to the surrounding noises around her she felt a long lost sense of peace. The day was a beautiful one, her heavy burdens seemed lighter, and her heart once again glowed with natural happiness. Attempting to get up, she realised Yong Qi's arms were still tightly around herself tying her down. Struggling out, Xiao Yan Zi managed to slide up to be face to face with Yong Qi. Looking at her husband's sleeping face, a slight snore coming out of him, Xiao Yan Zi found herself giggling. Eyes glinting mischievously, she reached over and landed a soft kiss on his nose before ducking her head into his chest and shutting her eyes in an act of being asleep. Yong Qi's eyes too fluttered open, as he looked around in confusion at what had woken him up. Puzzling over the fact that his wife was still sleeping snuggled in his arms, he held her in tighter whilst darting his eyes all around the room for the mysterious intruder. Sudden he felt that the arms he had around Xiao Yan Zi were trembling slightly, and he looked down again and held her tighter.

"Shh..it's alright…" he comforted, thinking his wife was having another bad dream. The trembling continued, harder this time, until suddenly a burst of laughter exploded from Xiao Yan Zi's lips. Gasping in surprise, Yong Qi quickly released his arms, only to find his wife rolling around, doubled up in laughter, tears streaming down her face in torrents. Knowing that he had been tricked by his mischievous wife, Yong Qi forgot all the trouble that had haunted the couple for the past week, and cheekily reached his hands down to her waist before tickling her until pearls of unstoppable laughter filled the entire room! Finally giving up, Xiao Yan Zi raised both hands onto the air in a pose of surrendering.

"You must be punished then!" cried Yong Qi playfully, before reaching down to kiss her on her nose, then her lips.

"Yong Qi…hehe…stop it Yong Qi!" cried Xiao Yan Zi in protest, trying desperate to control her own giggles as her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Then it's the….tickle monster!" yelled Yong Qi reaching down to her waist again. Xiao Yan Zi let out a shriek as Yong Qi attacked her again. However this time, the maids were alerted to the noise and came rushing in at once.

"Ge Ge! Ge Ge!" they cried in unison, only to find their master was the person attacking their mistress. The couple finally stopped upon the maid's entrance, and both turned a different shade of tomato red.

"Er…you may all leave…it's nothing…" ordered Yong Qi in embarrassment.

"Gao Ci," replied the maids, before rushing out of the room, struggling to hold in their laughter.

"Look what you've done! Ming Yue and Cai Xia are laughing at us now!" complained Xiao Yan Zi as soon as the door was shut. Yong Qi didn't rebut her as he usually did; instead he pulled her onto his lap and into his arms. Resting onto her husband's chest, Xiao Yan Zi closed her eyes to savour the moment.

"Sleep well?" whispered Yong Qi into her ear.

Xiao Yan Zi nodded, a grin appearing on her face, her eyes sparkling in delight. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders…previously it had been weighing her down, crippling her, but now without it, she could fly, as a swallow should!

"Huang Shang jia dao! Zi Wei Ge Ge jia dao! Fu Da Ye jia dao!" came the announcement at the door, as the three marched into Jing Yang Gong.

"Huang Shang ji xiang! Zi Wei Ge Ge ji xiang! Fu Da Ye ji xiang!" were the immediate greetings as the maids rushed out and dropped to their knees in a hurry, before rushing off into Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi's bedroom to prepare their master.

"Where is Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi?" asked Qian Long.

"Hui Huang Shang, Wu Ah Ge and Ge Ge are still in bed…" was the reply.

"What? Still?" inquired Qian Long in surprise as Yong Qi stepped out of the room.

"Huang Ah Ma ji xiang!"

"Ah! Yong Qi…how's Xiao Yan Zi?" asked Qian Long at once.

"She's much better Huang Ah Ma!" replied Yong Qi with a beam on his face.

Just then Xiao Yan Zi's voice erupted from the bedroom. "Yong Qi! I'm still in here you know! Hello Huang Ah Ma, Zi Wei and Er Kang! I want to come out, but Yong Qi won't let me…he says I need rest! I've slept for so so long…I think I'm well enough to go out now!" she whinged.

Sharing a giggle, the troop filed into the bedroom to see the complaining agent.

Xiao Yan Zi was sitting at the edge of the bed, still in her pyjamas, and impatiently swinging her legs over the edge, as if it would bring her a little closer to freedom. Qian Long couldn't help but beam in happiness at her, a seemingly completely different girl to the one he had seen yesterday.

"Huang Ah Ma ji xiang!" she greeted as soon as she saw Qian Long. "Zi Wei! Er Kang! You're here too!"

"How are you feeling?" asked Qian Long, at the same time pushing her back onto the bed.

"I don't feel very well Huang Ah Ma…I think I need some fresh air from outside!" she replied hopefully.

"Oh no you don't!" teased Qian Long, "I'm calling the Tai Yi if you're not feeling well!"

"No no…it's okay…I…I'm just a little hungry that's all…" rebutted Xiao Yan Zi at once. Thinking about it, she suddenly felt an unbearable hunger. "Actually, wo er de yao ming!" (so hungry I could die) she cried out.

"Has lunch been served?" Qian Long asked the maids.

"Hui Huang Shang, lunch has been served in the dinning room, may we ask where Ge Ge will be eating?" inquired Ming Yue.

"I'm eating in the dinning room with everyone else of course!" answered Xiao Yan Zi and rose up from her bed before anyone could stop her. "Please Huang Ah Ma…" she begged looking at him with large puppy eyes.

Qian Long sighed, a small smile forming on his face. "Alright, you may eat with us, but straight back to bed afterwards!" he relented, patting her playfully on the cheek.

Xiao Yan Zi jumped up in joy before running outside, and then running back in again.

"I need to change!" she announced, causing everyone to laugh. No one could believe they were seeing the same person that was sitting silently on her bed yesterday. But that was Xiao Yan Zi, emotions equalling a whirlwind, following her heart and shining out truth in every aspect.

"Fu Da Ren, we have received some important information regarding Zhang Li Ming," announced the messenger. Fu Lun gingerly took the scroll he was being offered.

"You may leave," he announced. In a nod, the messenger took off leaving Fu Lun alone in his study. Sighing slightly he slowly unrolled the scroll.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Learning to forgive**

"Fu Da Ren jia dao!" announced the guards at the door as soon as Fu Lun arrived at Jing Yang Gong.

"Ah! Fu Lun, you're here! Zi Wei and Er Kang are here too!" said Qian Long walking out of the bedroom.

"Huang Shang ji xiang!" greeted Fu Lun. "Huang Shang, would you mind me asking, why is everyone in Huan Zhu Ge Ge's bedroom?"

Qian Long laughed merrily! "Fu Lun, it's not like you do not know about Xiao Yan Zi's reluctance towards bed rest!"

"Then I see that Huan Zhu Ge Ge has made a full recovery!" exclaimed Fu Lun as Qian Long nodded with a smile beaming upon his face.

"Ah Ma! What are you doing here!" asked Er Kang as he stepped out of the bedroom. "There's nothing urgent is there?"

"I just received some information that requires your majesty's attention," requested Fu Lun to Qian Long, "it concerns Zhang Li Ming."

Qian Long's brow knitted at the name. "Fu Lun, can it wait?" he asked.

Fu Lun nodded, "I shall consult your majesty again tonight! Gao Ci Huang Shang!" he said with a bow before exiting.

Qian Long watched Fu Lun exit with mixed feelings. He didn't really want to think about Zhang Li Ming ever again, but he had to, it was something he had to do despite his entire heart telling him to forget about it. 'How can someone so horrible bore something so innocent' he thought to himself…besides their looks, he could find nothing Xiao Yan Zi had inside that was like Zhang. Then Qian Long remembered his beloved Queen and smiled, he understood now.

"Huang Shang?" asked Er Kang seeing the emperor lost in thought. Qian Long finally looked away from the door.

"Er Kang, go to my study and in my desk drawer there should be a small box, can you fetch it?" ordered Qian Long.

"Yes my majesty!" replied Er Kang before heading off.

It didn't take long for Er Kang to return with the box. Walking into the bedroom he saw Zi Wei laughing merrily beside Xiao Yan Zi, who was pouting cheekily. Er Kang smiled to himself; he hadn't seen Zi Wei laugh like this ever since she suffered the miscarriage. 'That Xiao Yan Zi…she has a way!' he thought contently.

"Er Kang! Where did you go, leaving your wife all alone!" scolded Xiao Yan Zi as soon as she saw him.

"Me leaving her all alone? I thought I was leaving her with her greatly skilled martial artist sister! Hang on…I forgot! It's actually her "Mi Hu Gong Fu Xia Nu Jie Jie" (muddled kung fu artist sister)! Zi Wei! Are you alright?" joked Er Kang.

"Huang Ah Ma! Yong Qi! Er Kang is bullying me!" complained Xiao Yan Zi as everyone else laughed. "Hey! No fair, you're all bullying me!"

"Alright! Alright! We won't laugh at you anymore," reassured Yong Qi giving her a hug.

"Yong Qi! We're in public!" whispered Xiao Yan Zi loudly, punching him on his head.

"Owww!" exclaimed Yong Qi, rubbing his head as the others giggled.

Qian Long looked towards Er Kang, who nodded to signify that he had brought the box. Nodding back to acknowledge Er Kang, Qian Long proceeded to make his way towards Xiao Yan Zi's bedside.

"Xiao Yan Zi…" he started, but paused in a lost for words.

"Huang Ah Ma?" asked Xiao Yan Zi back in response. Looking into her round innocent eyes waiting in anticipation, Qian Long decided to continue. He owed it to his late empress, and he owed it to Xiao Yan Zi.

"I have a letter that's for you…it's from your mother," he said slowly. At once Yong Qi looked in shock at his father. "It'll be aright Yong Qi, Xiao Yan Zi needs to know the truth," reassured Qian Long. He stared into Xiao Yan Zi's eyes, which were now filled with curiosity mixed with a slight unwillingness. Qian Long acknowledged with irony how he was able to pick up Xiao Yan Zi's every emotion through her large expressive eyes. He had never noticed it before previously, but now knowing her past, knowing that she was once Zhen Zhen, he felt their bond strengthened, and his understanding of her much better, even though no one could truly say they entirely understood what went on inside that head of hers!

"Did…did Er Niang really write a letter…for me?" she asked with uncertainty. Qian Long nodded firmly. "Then…then I guess I should hear it…" she answered, biting on her own lip firmly.

"Just remember, we love you, and nothing is going to ever change that," said Yong Qi, before gripping one of Xiao Yan Zi's hands comfortingly into his own. Zi Wei took her other hand and did the same, smiling reassuringly.

Slowly Qian Long opened the box and took out the withered, tearstained sheet.

_To my beloved daughter…_

As Qian Long continued to read the words of the late empress, Yong Qi felt Xiao Yan Zi beginning to slightly tremble, her grip on his hand tightening harder and harder. When Qian Long reached the part where the empress retold the night Xiao Yan Zi was conceived, a tear escaped Xiao Yan Zi's eye. Pulling her into his arms, Yong Qi hugged her tightly, stroking her back with tenderness until he felt her calm down again.

_Remember my dear Zhen Zhen, you are always in my heart._

_With love, Huang Er Niang._

Qian Long looked up from the letter as soon as he finished to catch his daughter's reaction. To his surprise, Xiao Yan Zi was smiling happily to herself.

"Ai Xin Jue Luo Xue Zhen…Zhen Zhen…" she repeated over to herself. Qian Long reached out to gently stroke her cheek.

"Yes, Zhen Zhen," he told her firmly as he allowed his fingers to rest upon her shoulder.

"I have a name…Xue Zhen…I have a last name…Ai Xin Jue Luo…I have a birthday…December 30th…I have an Er Niang…my Er Niang was an Empress…I…my…" Xiao Yan Zi paused, biting her lip slightly as tears began to brim the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Yong Qi at once.

"My…my…I…Ah Ma…" managed Xiao Yan Zi before a tear fell down. Everyone remained silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally it was Qian Long who spoke up.

"You have a father…I am your Ah Ma."

Father and Daughter, their eyes met and a long peaceful silence followed…

Suddenly Xiao Yan Zi leapt up to everyone's surprise and threw her arms around Qian Long.

"Huang Ah Ma! You're so good to me! Waahhh…" she sobbed gleefully.

Qian Long felt a surge of warmth fill his heart as he wrapped his arms back around her slender frame.

'_Do not worry my beloved Xiao Xien Empress, she is safe with me now, our Zhen Zhen is back once again, safe and sound'_ he thought to his Queen, his first love.

"Did Er Niang have other children?" asked Xiao Yan Zi as she pulled away to wipe her tears with the back of her hands. Her thoughts had moved on to Xiao Jian and she was afraid that she no longer had any brothers and sisters. She still didn't know how to face Xiao Jian anymore now.

"Of course she did! You have two Ge Ges (elder brothers), Da Ah Ge (eldest prince) and San Ah Ge (third prince). Unfortunately they've both gone on missions at the moment and are not due to return until next year," answered Qian Long.

"And you have one Jie Jie (elder sister), Da Ge Ge (eldest princess)!" announced Yong Qi, "she's been married off, and lives with her husband just a little way out of Beijing. We can definitely go and visit her someday!"

Xiao Yan Zi's eyes widened at the news that she had not one sibling, but another three!

"Can we visit her tomorrow?" she asked at once.

"So anxious?" laughed Qian Long. "You can go and visit her after you finish Tai Yi's prescribed bed rest!"

Xiao Yan Zi pouted slightly at the mention of bed rest, but the pout quickly disappeared as she digested all the exciting news she had been receiving this morning.

"Guess What! I have an Er Niang, a Huang Ah Ma, A Jie Jie, two Ge Ges, and a Mei Mei!" she announced gleefully, looking at Zi Wei! "Now all I need is a Di Di (little brother)!"

"Who says you have a mei mei?" asked Zi Wei teasingly.

"Zi Wei…but…" muddled Xiao Yan Zi, suddenly she widened her eyes, "Zi Wei, are you still angry over…the…the miscarriage?" said Xiao Yan Zi disappearing off to a whisper. Zi Wei felt a stab of pain as the miscarriage was mentioned, but she calmed herself.

"I told you before Xiao Yan Zi…it wasn't your fault!" she reassured her sister…

"But the baby…"

"It hurts my heart, it does…but it's getting better! Er Kang and I are not giving up!"

Xiao Yan Zi looked up and went beetroot red at the thought of baby making, especially at the thought of Zi Wei and Er Kang baby making! Zi Wei giggled at her reaction and looked sympathetically towards her brother who was at the time pretending to stare into the ceiling. Recovering from her embarrassment, Xiao Yan Zi spoke up again.

"The why don't you want to be my sister?" she demanded pouting cutely.

"I am your sister Xiao Yan Zi! It's just that it's very clearly stated on the letter, you were born on December the 30th, Ren Rong year, which officially means I was born five months before you were! How can I be your mei mei (younger sister) my dear mei mei?" teased Zi Wei playfully.

"But…but…" tried Xiao Yan Zi, not finding a good rebuttal. "I'm jie jie (elder sister)!" she ended up demanding instead.

Everyone shook their head and laughed at her stubbornness.

"Jie Jie Mei Mei, there's not much of a difference! You're had your turn to be jie jie, now it's Zi Wei's turn! How can you hog the role all to yourself?" scolded Qian Long teasingly.

"Alright then…I guess I can be Zi Wei's mei mei. Yay! I have two jie jie's!"

Everyone just laughed heartedly!

Qian Long slowly walked the last steps to his own palace. He felt reluctant to leave the happiness in Jing Yang Gong, knowing he had to return to hear Zhang's news. However as an emperor, he understood very well the word duty, and it was his duty to his Queen that this investigation took place.

"Huang Shang ji xiang," greeted Fu Lun as soon as Qian Long stepped through the door. Qian Long merely nodded in reply, ready to get straight to business.

"Huang Shang," offered Fu Lun holding up a scroll. Gingerly, Qian Long lifted it into his hands and opened it.

_Second month 16__th__ Zhang Li Ming to be betrothed to lady Zhao Su Su._

_Second month 14__th__ Zhao Su Su pronounced dead by suicide attempt._

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Qian Long to Fu Lun.

"Huang Shang, Zhao Su Su was the late daughter of a very high ranking official. At the time, Zhang should have just passed the national exams. Being engaged and ready to marry into such a noble family, he would have been given more wealth than he had ever dreamt of. However, the wedding never happened, Zhao Su Su committed suicide the day before. At first we thought maybe Zhao Su Su was reluctant to be tied down to marriage, therefore ending her way, but witnesses all say that the wedding was the couple's request. Zhao Su Su's father was very reluctant to allow her to marry a lowly ranked Da Ren, but Su Su refused everyone else…why Zhao Su Su would commit suicide remains a mystery…" Fu Lun paused to allow the emperor to digest the information. After being near Qian Long for so long, he understood the speed the emperor worked at, and the method he worked in. After a moment Qian Long nodded.

"Continue,"

"During the investigating, we also found that the night of Zhao Su Su's death was the night the results of the national exams were announced…Zhang's results would have been with the lot. It could very well have been coincidence, but what we're proposing is that something happened that night, something I'm sure Zhang is still very aware of, though to find out more we must interview him in person. He should provide some answers if we mention the name Zhao Su Su to him…"

Qian Long absorbed the information, all the while questioning himself. Did he really want to find out this man's history? Would it be easier just to send him to hell? No, he needed to find out, for Xiao Yan Zi and Xiao Xien his queen.

"Bring him into court for questioning tomorrow…I shall be residing now."

Yong Qi slipped eagerly into the covers beside Xiao Yan Zi. The day been so perfect, and so laughter filled, that he was exhausted now, just hungering for much needed rest. Xiao Yan Zi was tucked up already, but wore an unexpected worried look upon her face.

"What's wrong?" questioned Yong Qi gently seeing his wife's expression.

Xiao Yan Zi bit her lip for a while, as if pondering whether it was more important to keep her pride, or to just tell Yong Qi her weakness.

"I'm scared…" she whispered finally, deciding to put aside the brave face for a moment. Yong Qi wrapped his arms around her in a cuddle and held her inches away from his lips so she could feel his breath lightly brush against her forehead. From this distance he could smell the sweetness arising from her soft locks of hair…a concoction of the best aromatic flowers in the palace.

"What if I see…I mean…what if it happens again…in my dreams I mean…I…I don't want to," she stammered, biting her lip to hold back her tears.

"Shhh…" reassured Yong Qi, "I'll be here by your side…always remember that."

"You promise?"

Yong Qi planted a kiss onto her forehead, making Xiao Yan Zi blush. Despite being married, she was still flushed by these signs of affection from her husband! Without a word, Yong Qi reached over to blow out the fire lamp before pulling him wife in close within his embrace. Xiao Yan Zi snuggled herself comfortably against her husband, feeling safe within the strong arms.

"Yong Qi?" she spoke up again, this time hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he answered, beckoning her to carry on.

"Did…did you know my mother? What was she like?"

Releasing Xiao Yan Zi from his arms slightly to study her face under the dim moonlight, Yong Qi smiled contently. He was amazed at himself for never realising before how much her eyes looked liked Xiao Xien Huang Hou's, kind…innocent…loving…

"Your mother…she was the most loving woman I had ever known. Growing up in the palace, I witnessed a lot of jealously between Huang Ah Ma's wives, and also their children…but your mother was different, she loved all the Ah Ges and Ge Ges as if they were her own children! You being her true child were of course the biggest spoilt brat…"

"WAS NOT! Yong Qi! That's a horrible thing to say!" retaliated Xiao Yan Zi immediately, pummelling her husband in the chest.

"Okay, okay! I was just joking!" laughed Yong Qi, hugging her tightly so she could no longer deliver punches to his chest. "Anyways, do you want to find out more about Xiao Xien Empress?"

Xiao Yan Zi immediately stopped her attack. "Speak!" she ordered her husband instead.

"Well…" started Yong Qi, before continuing to relive his happy memories of Huang Er Niang. His own mother had died when he was too young to remember, so in Yong Qi's heart, Xiao Xien Empress was the only person he had ever called "Mother" in his childhood. It was funny how Xiao Yan Zi and he shared the same "parents" in their hearts! Xiao Yan Zi listened contently, her mind taking her to her dreams, to a mother's love she no longer remembers, but exists genuinely deep in her heart.

Zhang Li Ming knelt before Qian Long wearing no hint of expression upon his face. Zhang knew his end was near no matter what he said or did…so he did not care. Looking at Zhang Li Ming's indifference, the most Qian Long could do was to stop himself from physically strangling the man. What he did to his wife, what he tried to do to Xiao Yan Zi, and seeing Zhang calmly kneeling before himself, not a hint of guilt on his face, nor repentance or even fright, was more than enough for Qian Long to bear…but he beared the anger, he withheld his instincts and listened to his logical mind.

"You understand, I can easily order your death right this minute," started Qian Long, stating his own authority. Zhang remained silent, unmoving, unfeeling. Qian Long continued, "The reason you are still here, is because I can not find logic to your acts…why would a decent man with an honourable career commit such horrors?"

Again, Zhang spoke silence. Qian Long drew in his breath and slowly released it again. He nodded to Er Kang to begin the questioning.

"Zhao Su Su was your fiancée I believe?" asked Er Kang, cutting to the chase. This time Zhang no longer was able to contain his emotions as he looked up startled and shocked. Both emperor and hong ren (person of importance, Er Kang) smiled at the small victory.

"Your wedding was about to occur on the 16th of the second month…but she died on the 14th of the second month, the day the exam results were released, yours included I believe…not bad results either, top of your year."

"What is your point?" spoke up Zhang, the first words he had spoken all day.

"The relating dates are a bit of a coincidence don't you think? Zhao Su Su…she was the daughter of a noble family was she not? Had a bit of a reputation with the men…" Er Kang continued to tease. Zhang kept his mouth clamped shut once more.

"You know what I think? I think that Miss Zhao expected you to be out all night celebrating your results. I think she took it as her last chance to seduce before she was tied down by marriage, and I think you as a very decent man went to find your fiancée instead of the celebrations with friends, only to find your love with another" Er Kang paused and sneaked a look at Zhang Da Ren's expression. Seeing the man breathing deeply and shaking his head from side to side, he gained satisfaction and continued…"you left Su Su that night…and Su Su knowing her reputation was lost chose to end her own life…"

"IT'S NOT TRUE! It's all lies…Su Su would never do anything like that, she wouldn't!" yelled Zhang Da Ren cutting off Er Kang. Tears were streaming down his cheeks in torrents, and the calm, collected man that previously knelt there was gone. "I loved Su Su…and she loved me back…but…"

Qian Long and Er Kang kept silent, waiting patiently for the confession. However, Zhang stopped.

"We can find no other reason for Zhao Su Su's abrupt suicide " said Er Kang quietly, a tactic he had been trained to use when needing to lead others into confession. Zhang's soft point had been reached and it was vital to keep him talking before he regained his composure. "If that's not the case, don't you think it's your duty as a lover to set the facts right…to regain her reputation. What we just assumed did not come out of our heads, it's a rumour that has been passing through your previous neighbours and acquaintances for years…is it not time to set things straight? What did happen that night Zhao Su Su died?"

Zhang Li Ming closed him eyes and took in a deep breath. All the emotions he had learnt to suppress had been lifted out, all the memories he had forgotten has returned…the pain, the reality…all back. It was time, time the truth was revealed, time justice was returned to Su Su, and time he paid for his wrong doings.

"It was meant to be day of celebration, I just received my excellent results, and I was about to be married to the woman of my dreams. I went the rounds, we went to every friend's house to celebrate…and for the first time in my life, I allowed myself to succumb to the mind altering effects of wine. I didn't drink very much, only a toast or two…however, I was not prepared, and soon I found my mind a whirl of fog…I did not know what I did, how I wondered to Su Su's place, how I sneaked into Su Su's room…and how I…I…raped her," finished Zhang in a whisper. Seeing the stern faces of Qian Long and Er Kang as he looked up, he realised what a monster he had became, and he understood why they would not feel compassion for a man such as himself…he was hideous to even himself…woman after woman, ruining all their lives, ending countless others, and even an attempt on his own daughter…his own flesh and blood. "Su Su died that night…she couldn't see herself living past the experience, after what I had done, her reputation gone, everything we had, it was gone. She no longer felt safe around me, she no longer wanted to wed me…and I no longer wanted to put her through the ordeal either. However, the wedding had been announced, and there was no way out without rumours and reputation lost…Su Su chose to end it all instead…I think in a way, I killed her…the woman I loved with all my heart, I killed her."

"After that? What about the Empress? And the countless others we've been hearing about as we investigated your story…" inquired Er Kang.

"I was devastated, I hated myself, hated what I did to Su Su, but I wanted to justify it. It's my nature; I feel the need to justify. So I started my habit…raping women. At the time I wasn't thinking straight…it just seemed like the more I did it, the less of an awful thing it was…my heart was slowly growing cold, and I was feeling less and less of the guilt. Many years later…it became my source of pleasure…I committed the crime to anyone who fancied my eye…poor peasants, rich daughters…the empress…I learnt a method of seduction, earning the woman's trust before I committed my act…It was disgusting, I hated myself for it, but it was an addiction…"

"Your own daughter…your own daughter?" scolded Qian Long, hands gripping the sides of his robes tightly to hold back his anger.

"I understand there is no excuse…I do not know what to do anymore…Huang Shang, I have a wish, I wish for my life to end. Please Huang Shang…the tears and blood of the many women keep haunting my heart, and I no longer can even live with myself…" begged Zhang Li Ming.

"You think that's it…you can just leave this life? The lives you ruined the bloodshed you caused?"

"There is no way to repay…if there was a way, I will do it immediately. I can only beg that you allow me to pass, and give them rest knowing I am gone from this world."

"I am reluctant to grant your wish…a person like you deserves much worse, much much worse. However, I shall not be the one who decides your fate…that right I believe, should go to Xiao Yan Zi," with that Qian Long adjourned the court.

"Huang Shang Ji Xiang! Huang Shang jia dao!" announced Xiao Deng Zi hurriedly as Qian Long entered Jing Yang Gong. Seeing the eunuch in such a panic aroused suspicion in Qian Long's mind immediately as he rushed inside.

"Xiao Yan Zi? Where are you?" yelled the emperor as he took large strides into the small front garden only to be greeted by an entourage of servants all toppling over, half in surprised, the other half in fear as they hurriedly stammered "Huang Shang ji xiang." Seeing them sneaking glances up the tree as they spoke, Qian Long too rolled his eyes curiously up the tree, only to see none other than Xiao Yan Zi balancing precariously on a branch.

"Xiao Yan Zi! What are you doing up there? Come down at once!" he scolded immediately. Xiao Yan Zi finally noticed Qian Long's presence and jumped in fright. Bad move, as the branch gave way to the sudden shock of pressure, and a loud crack was heard before Xiao Yan Zi's figure came hurtling down to the panicked audience below. Before anyone had moved a muscle, Qian Long had already leapt up and cradled her into his arms landing softly onto the safety of the ground.

"You make us all so worried about you! Where's Yong Qi? Weren't you supposed to be resting in bed? What were you thinking up so high in your condition? What if I hadn't come in time? When are you going to start being obedient? What am I supposed to do with you?" scolded Qian Long as soon as they touched the ground. Xiao Yan Zi kept her eyes shut tight, only to slowly open them when Qian Long stopped the interrogation.

"Huang Ah Ma…have you finished? Can you let me down?" she asked cautiously. Qian Long just looked at her and sighed before allowing her to the floor.

"Where's Yong Qi?" he asked her.

"In the book room," answered Xiao Yan Zi, not daring to look Qian Long in the face. Seeing her staring at her toes, Qian Long's heart softened.

"Let's talk inside," he ordered before heading off. Head down, Xiao Yan Zi reluctantly followed, as with the servants. Qian Long led her all the way into the bedroom before stopping.

"Huang Ah Ma…it's much easier to talk in the living room!" suggested Xiao Yan Zi hopefully. Qian Long smugly shook his head.

"Nope, you need bed rest, Tai Yi prescribed at least a weeks worth!"

"But I feel fine!" complained Xiao Yan Zi, twirling around in a circle to display her health. However by completing that simple action she managed to trip over her own feet and toppled to the ground helplessly. Before she could utter another word, Qian Long had already scooped her up off the floor and dumped her onto the bed, using his own hands to swiftly pull her shoes off her feet. All Xiao Yan Zi could do was pout in return.

"Now tell me, what were you doing up that tree?"

"I was just trying to see if the bird's nest had any eggs, I waited so long for the mother to fly away before sneaking up for a look…"

"Bird's nest? You climbed all the way up just to see whether there were eggs in a bird's nest? You're a Ge Ge for gosh sakes, an officially married Fu Jin, and possibly a future Empress!" yelled Qian Long. Xiao Yan Zi bit her lip and kept quiet. She hated being reminded of her status, it placed so much pressure on her. She didn't want Yong Qi to not be future crown prince and emperor, but she didn't want the burden of the status either. Seeing the troubled look on Xiao Yan Zi's face, Qian Long knew he had struck a chord with his words. Sighing inwardly, and regretful of his own temper, he quickly softened his tone.

"I'm just worried about you…I don't want you to have any accidents you know!" he said softly, reaching out to cradle her bandaged hand in his own. "Look, your hand is still wrapped up…does it hurt? Next time you want to see what's in a bird's nest, ask your guards to get it down for you okay?"

Seeing Huang Ah Ma's gentleness brought on a great warm fuzzy feeling inside Xiao Yan Zi. Looking up into her father's eyes, she smiled happily at him, and Qian Long returned the grin in relief.

"Yi hou bu gan le ma! (I won't dare to again in the future)" she answered him pout fully. Qian Long shook his head in resignation…knowing full well that it probably won't be another two days before her so called "yi hou (future)" was past. But that was what made her Xiao Yan Zi, and what made her so lovable!

"Did Huang Ah Ma come for Yong Qi or me?" asked Xiao Yan Zi to take the attention away from her little drama. Her face took on a more solemn expression as Qian Long gripped her hand tightly into his own, as if bracing her for an impact.

"I came to ask you something actually…Xiao Yan Zi, it's about Zhang Da Ren…" answered Qian Long, causing Xiao Yan Zi to bite her lip hard.

"What…what…what about him?" she asked shakily. Qian Long reached up to cradle her cheek in his palm, and used his thumb to gently brush a loose strain of hair away from her eyes.

"I know this is difficult for you…but it is a decision which you must make yourself, or you will forever regret it…Xiao Yan Zi…" started Qian Long, pausing until Xiao Yan Zi was looking him straight into the eyes. "What do you want me to do with Zhang Da Ren?" he asked slowly, making sure she understood every word and every meaning the question had implicated.

Xiao Yan Zi kept silent, not knowing what to say. Feeling a full rush of emotions, anger took over her as she remembered in context what Zhang had tried to do to her. "I want you to poke a thousand holes into him…and cut him into little thin slices, then boil them up, then feed them to the dogs…then…then…cut him up all over again…" she cried out blindly, stopping when she felt Qian Long's hand grip her shoulder soothingly.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" he asked her sincerely, knowing full well that it was all just a mask, a brave cocoon she placed over herself to hide her own insecurities. Xiao Yan Zi felt as if Qian Long's eyes were piercing through her own right to the middle of her soul, as she slowly began to shake her head from side to side, feeling the unwanted tears welling up, blurring her vision. What did she want? She asked herself the same question over and over…and the truth was, she didn't know. Zhang was her flesh and blood father…her real father, and even though she had tried to forget him, the love he showed her in the prison before his attempt to rape her still touched her heart. Yet he did what he did…and he was her father, how could he have done what he tried to do? It was unimaginable…but it was sadly true. Suddenly she felt lost, confused and frightened all at once. Seeking security, she snuggled herself into Qian Long's cradle, burying her face into his shoulder. Qian Long just held her as she sobbed softly, gently rubbing her back as he often did to reassure her. Soon Xiao Yan Zi's sobs died down, and she looked up tearfully at the emperor, biting her lip in uncertainty. Qian Long looked into her face as well, and used his fingers to rub away the tears that had fallen upon her cheek.

"Can…can I see him?" she asked, sniffling softly.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

Xiao Yan Zi nodded, before resting her head onto his shoulder. Qian Long placed his arms around her and gave her a soft squeeze.

"I'll arrange it for tomorrow, in my study. We'll be there with you okay?" replied Qian Long. Xiao Yan Zi lifted her head to nod again.

"Thankyou Huang Ah Ma," she whispered softly, before resuming her position in his cradle, and closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Ahh…I just can't win! You've found your path out of staying in bed again!" sighed Qian Long teasingly to lighten the mood. Xiao Yan Zi giggled, for a moment forgetting her worries. Savouring the feeling of having her in his arms a period longer, Qian Long finally withdrew himself and stood up off the bed.

"Take a good rest okay? At least until Yong Qi comes back!" he told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Xiao Yan Zi nodded and gave him a grin.

"Xiao Yan Zi Gong Song Huang Ah Ma," she bided as he walked out the door. Seeing the door close behind the emperor, Xiao Yan Zi sighed deeply. She was going to have to face her father tomorrow…why she wanted that she was unsure, but she knew that it was the right decision. Plus Huang Ah Ma had said that she wouldn't be alone, there was nothing to fear. For now, all she could do was wait patiently for Yong Qi to return.

The next day Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi made their way to Qian Long's study as soon as the sun was up. Although they were not scheduled to meet Zhang Li Ming until late morning, Xiao Yan Zi found that she couldn't sleep another wink as soon as she awoke, and Yong Qi just couldn't bear the sight of his nervous wife. Now stepping into the room, Xiao Yan Zi hesitated tentatively at the door.

"Don't worry, he's not in there yet…and I'll be there with you all the time," reassured Yong Qi giving her hand a squeeze. Picking up her courage Xiao Yan Zi stepped inside.

"Huan Zhu Ge Ge jia dao, Wu Ah Ge jia dao" announced the eunuch at the door, and to the couple's surprise, Qian Long was already sitting inside the room.

"Xiao Yan Zi, Yong Qi! You two are early today!" he greeted as they hurriedly bowed in respect.

"Huang Ah Ma Ji Xiang, we thought it best to arrive earlier than scheduled," answered Yong Qi formally.

"Huang Ah Ma ji xiang," greeted Xiao Yan Zi with a yawn. It was still early morning, and despite not being able to sleep in her bed, it didn't make her any less sleepy outside.

"Are you alright?" asked the emperor, love and care etched in his voice. Xiao Yan Zi didn't answer…she herself couldn't pinpoint the answer to that question. Together they waited, simply waiting…

"Zhang Li Ming is brought to your majesty!" came the announcement at the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Remember me as you see me today…**

Zhang Li Ming entered the room escorted by a complete hostage of guards hanging tightly onto his arms. Qian Long had made sure that there was not even a slight chance he would be able to harm Xiao Yan Zi in any way. Seeing her father again for the first time since the incident, Xiao Yan Zi suddenly felt her own heart rate increasing, her hands and feet transforming into jelly. Clutching Yong Qi's hand as tightly as she could, she nervously gulped down what was left of the liquid in her dry mouth before taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. Yong Qi pulled her closer into him and wrapped one of his hands tightly around her shoulder.

"We're all here with you," he whispered into her ear softly. Xiao Yan Zi looked her husband in the eye and smiled graciously at him.

Forced roughly onto the floor and on his knees, Zhang Li Ming finally looked up, straight into the eyes of his own daughter. Xiao Yan Zi felt hot tears rising up at once as father and daughter continued to stare into each other's eyes, neither daring to make the first word. Finally it was Xiao Yan Zi who summoned up the courage to speak up.

"Z…Zhang Da Ren…" she whispered in uncertainty. Zhang Da Ren felt a tight grip on his heart when he heard her greeting, no longer calling him Ah Ma…he had expected it, but the truth was harder to accept.

"Xiao Yan Zi… Xiao Yan Zi's that fly around free spreading joy to all… Xiao Yan Zi's that chirp by the riverbed in the summer…" he whispered to her, quoting his own words when she had first told him her name inside the prison cell.

"STOP! STOP IT!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi at once, using her hands to cover up her ears, and shaking her head roughly as the tears spilt out. She looked at him again when he stopped…"You lied to me…why?"

"I…" Zhang Da Ren hesitated…he didn't know why, it was part of his plan…his act of seduction, his addiction…but looking deep into those large eyes, upon the face that very much resembled his own, he couldn't bring the excuses…in front of Xiao Yan Zi, there was no excuse.

Yong Qi wrapped his arms around Xiao Yan Zi's shoulders again, to calm her down, but she boldly shrugged him off, and continued to stare questioningly at Zhang. "You never loved my mother did you? Huang Ah Ma didn't destroy your relationship…you never had a relationship with her…and that night, you were the only one who couldn't control yourself, not mother…you lied…YOU LIED!" cried Xiao Yan Zi, fresh hot tears tearing down her face in torrents. "But why? Why did you have to lie to me? I thought…I truly thought I had a father…but…but…" Xiao Yan Zi found her voice failing her as it dropped down to a whisper.

"You're right…I did lie to you, and I am not worthy to be a father, let alone yours. I know there is no excuse for what I've done in the past, and I am not trying to find one for you either. All these years I've been finding excuses for myself…but yesterday I finally woke up to realized what I had become. I hate myself, hate what I have become, and I know my beloved one is crying up in the heavens, in shame of me. However, I do feel I own you in the least my story…" said Zhang, his voice trembling as he tried with difficulty to hold his own tears in. 'Su Su…what have I done? What have I became?' he kept asking over and over…as he re-told the story of his own past, each minute becoming increasingly painful knowing that Xiao Yan Zi, his own flesh and blood, was the judge now.

"…and it became an addiction…an addiction with no compassion, no love, no feelings…just an addiction…" he finished finally, eyes locked onto Xiao yan Zi's despite the difficulty of the task. The eye contact kept him telling the ultimate truth, and Zhang Da Ren knew that in the very least, he owed his daughter a truth.

Xiao Yan Zi took a step backwards, searching for Yong Qi's warmth to keep her from the dying numbness taking over her body. However, just before she reached Yong Qi she stopped herself. No, this was one time when she needed to stand strong by herself. Seeing her abrupt stop, Yong Qi understood and allowed his arms to drop by his side with the utmost reluctance. He wanted to protect her, to hold her safe in his arms, but she needed to do it by herself, this was one hurdle she needed to jump on her own.

"Huang Ah Ma has given me the right to decide what happens to you…" Xiao Yan Zi whispered to Zhang Da Ren, desperately keeping her tears in. "I wanted to kill you at first, hurt you, just like how you hurt my mother, and just like how you hurt me…but…" she paused, lost for the needed words. "I can't do it…you can decide your own fate!" Xiao Yan Zi bit her lip down hard to stop the coming onslaught, but the tears streamed down her face anyway. Taking a sharp turn from her position, she took no hesitation in racing out the door.

"Xiao Yan Zi!" cried Qian Long and Yong Qi after her.

"Quick Yong Qi, chase after her! I don't want her doing anything rash in this state!" yelled Qian Long, half advising, half commanding.

Yong Qi wasted no hesitation in racing out after his wife. Qian Long took a long glance at Zhang Li Ming, wondering about his complexities, wondering about the truth in his speeches. 'He did request to die…a person wouldn't put their life at risk like that if they weren't telling the truth would they?' he thought to himself, 'but then again…if he was skilled enough, he could have faked every minute of the act. This man is cold hearted…there is no good in him! And look! He has gotten what he wanted in the end…he's a free man now.'

"Huang Shang…I continue to request my previous wish," said Zhang Li Ming expressionlessly. Qian Long blinked once…twice, taken aback by what he just heard. Finally he nodded in agreement.

"A day will be set…"

"Xiao Yan Zi! Xiao Yan Zi!" yelled Yong Qi running as fast as he could, attempting to catch up with his wife. Together, one chasing the other they ran around the whole imperial garden, up bridges, past pagodas…disturbing the peaceful tranquillity that commonly surrounded the garden, only coming to a halt when exhausted, Xiao Yan Zi collapsed next to a large tree. Yong Qi ran as fast as lightning when he saw her fall onto the ground, but controlled himself enough to stop a metre away. Seeing his wife bury her face into her hands as sounds of sobbing and sniffing escaped her, all Yong Qi felt like doing was wrapping his arms around her. However, it was as if he were glued to the ground, his feet were unable to move forward and he stood watching her peacefully, until the sobs became softer, and tranquillity once more surrounded the garden. Not a sound was exchanged between the two, but Xiao Yan Zi knew Yong Qi's presence, and the presence calmed her and helped her to become stronger, building up the strength she had long lost through the emotional hazards of her father. Slowly Xiao Yan Zi looked up and stared into her husband's eyes, this mere distant bond saying all that needed to be said.

"Am…am I useless?" the three words escaped her lips. Kneeling down to be at the same height as her, Yong Qi gently grabbed her slender arms within his hands and squeezed gently.

"I…I'm not even able to help my mother take revenge…but…I…"

"Shhh," reassured Yong Qi and he pulled her towards himself, "I understand, and I know Huang Er Niang and Huang Ah Ma understands too."

Xiao Yan Zi lifted her tearstained face to look up at him in question.

"After all, he is your father, your flesh and blood. If you sentenced him it would mean that you ordered your own father to death…and only a person without a heart could have done that," replied Yong Qi, not for a moment breaking the eye contact he made with her, telling Xiao Yan Zi that very word he had said was truthful and sincere.

"But still…he did such horrible things…" she whimpered back.

"That's for him to sort out with the people he had hurt…as for you…do you forgive him?"

Xiao Yan Zi wiped another tear from her swollen eyes. "I…I think so…he was very nice to me in the prison before he…you know…and there was a time when I really thought I had a father back…I mean, Huang Ah Ma is my father, but it's different when it's your real father, flesh and blood. When I see him now, I remember the horrible thing he tried to do to me, know the horrible deeds he had done to others…and yet I can't get the image of when he was a loving caring father out of my thoughts," cried Xiao Yan Zi as another tear escaped her. This time Yong Qi was the one who softly wiped it off her face.

"Forgiveness is the greatest beauty in the world, and someone once said they wanted to have a bit of this beauty too, and she was willing to forgive the Empress to share a bit of this beauty. Today however, I can see the greatest beauty shining from within her as bright as ever, and it is the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Are you talking about me?" asked Xiao Yan Zi timidly, suddenly shy over Yong Qi's compliments.

"Can there be anyone else?" asked Yong Qi, reaching down to kiss her on the nose. Xiao Yan Zi's nose screwed up in reflex as she felt Yong Qi's lips brushing against her. Smiling in response she settled happily into Yong Qi's hug and the couple enjoyed the calm after the storm.

"Huang Ah Ma Ji Xiang," greeted Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi as Qian Long's arrival was announced outside Jing Yang Gong. The couple had only returned for a mere five minutes before the emperor. Entering the Gong, Qian Long's eyes directly cast upon his daughter in law, who in turn bowed her head sheepishly.

"Huang Ah Ma…it wasn't Xiao Yan Zi's fault…she didn't mean to damage your pride…" Yong Qi spoke up immediately in defence of his wife. Qian Long didn't answer, but walked up to Xiao Yan Zi instead, using both hands to grasp her shoulders.

"Huang Ah Ma…" whispered Xiao Yan Zi softly, looking up to meet the emperor in the eye.

"Yong Qi, I never said Xiao Yan Zi was at fault. I was prepared to forgo my revenge the moment I announced that Zhang's fate was to be decided by Xiao Yan Zi," declared Qian Long, not taking his eyes off his daughter in law. Then softer, "his wish was to end his own life. The date has been set in two days…"

Xiao Yan Zi let out an audible gasp, as tears brimmed her eyes. She didn't understand why…shouldn't she be angry with this man named Zhang? After all, he had tried to rape her. She hadn't been able to personally take revenge on him, but now he wanted his own death…Xiao Yan Zi didn't know how to take it in…whether to greet the news with happiness, sadness, regret, bitterness? Then again, he was her father…and he had been nice to her, if not only a while, if not all an act of seduction…No! She refused to believe that the bond she previously felt towards him in the prison cell was merely his seduction…she had felt her father, she had! After everything however, what was she supposed to think? Two days…two days until he is rid of this earth…but two days until she once again became an orphan.

"It was his wish," Qian Long told her again seeing her shocked state.

"Coward…" muttered Yong Qi under his breath, but didn't say anything any louder knowing his wife's internal battle.

After a long silence, Qian Long finally turned to face Yong Qi. "Look after Xiao Yan Zi for me," he ordered as Yong Qi nodded, then he bent his knees down to Xiao Yan Zi's sitting height and used both his hands to entangle one of hers. "Take care okay, and have a good rest. I'll handle the case…" he whispered to her, rubbing her hand. "And if you want to see him, say goodbye or anything…just tell Yong Qi," he added as an after-note. Xiao Yan Zi bit her lip in silence and nodded meekly.

The couple of days passed surprisingly fast for Xiao Yan Zi, despite being restraint to bed rest for most of it. With the execution of Zhang Da Ren so near, she felt no urge to attempt escape from lounging around in her bed, but sat on it drearily each day worry etching her mind. Yong Qi was concerned by his wife's obedience, but unlike previous, besides sitting sadly upon her bed, she was responsive to the people around her and even managed to giggle happily at times. He felt the air of anticipation that filled the air, whether it was anticipation for a good thing or bad he wasn't sure though. At times he would ask Xiao Yan Zi if she wanted to visit her father, but she simply shrugged and never gave a complete answer. It wasn't until the morning of the execution day that Yong Qi was woken up in surprise when Xiao Yan Zi accidentally tripped the corner of a cupboard and clashed onto the floor.

"What's going on? Xiao Yan Zi? It's still dark!" he said groggily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He was answered with a groan as Xiao Yan Zi painfully lifted herself off the cold hard floorboards. Yong Qi quickly lit the lantern giving light to the room whilst Xiao Yan Zi checked her limbs for damage.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" asked Yong Qi with worry once he realised what had just happened.

"I'm fine…just a small fall that's all," answered Xiao Yan Zi pushing him off as he attempted to check her for injuries.

"What are you doing up so early? Couldn't you sleep?" asked Yong Qi again, easing his release on her as she retaliated. Xiao Yan Zi hesitated to reply, before biting her lip in uncertainty.

"I…Could we…I mean…canwegooutofthepalacetoday?" she muttered finally.

"What was that?"

"Could we…could we go out of the palace today?" she asked again. Yong Qi has expected today to be eventful in the least, but he had never dreamt that Xiao Yan Zi would want to go and actually see the execution…would she?

"Do you mean…you want to see the execution?" he asked her. Xiao Yan Zi hesitated a little more as if in midst of deciding, then firmly nodded at her decision.

The crowd surrounded buzzed nosily as Zhang Li Ming was wheeled down to the execution hall. Dressed in a prison robe, his hair mangled and frizzing untidily from his half braid, and dirt smudged on selected portions of his cheeks, Zhang resembled a typical prisoner. However the peaceful, almost glad expression on his face made him much unlike the others who have been wheeled down the same path. 'It's as if he welcomes his own death' whispered members of the audience eerily, not knowing that their own predicaments were true. Dozens had gathered to witness the execution, some with gladness, and others with regret. Zhang had after-all been a fair and outwardly kind Minister, and not everyone knew of his hidden addiction.

By the time Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi arrived, the crowd had already lined the streets so badly it seemed impossible to push through the hundred or so metres to the podium where the execution was to take place.

"Xiao Yan Zi…it's so crowded, let's just watch from here!" spoke up Yong Qi trying to pull his wife back. Xiao Yan Zi however, wore a determined expression upon her face and continued to push through the crowds, dragging Yong Qi along behind her. Yong Qi could do nothing but be tugged along.

"Xiao Yan Zi, an execution is not a good thing to see…" he tried again, yelling over the crowd. To his surprise Xiao Yan Zi flung around to face him, and he saw that her eyes had brimmed with tears.

"It's not just any execution," she stated boldly before turning back around to push her way through again.

Zhang knelt on the podium, eyeing the sharp blade that was going to end his life. He felt no regrets at his own decision, nor any fear…only the reassurance that this long life would soon be over and he would be re-united with his loved one. He knew it was cowardice of him to run away from his problems, to leave all the miserable women he had ruined, and not to mention the number of children he probably had…the only one he was aware of being Xiao Yan Zi. With this thought, Zhang closed his eyes and the crowd silenced, every heart anticipating the kill that was about to take place.

"WAIT! NO!" cried a voice, halting the death sign. Xiao Yan Zi raced up onto the podium, ignoring the stares, ignoring the murmurs coming from the crowd, and ignoring the panicked rush of guards towards her. Racing up beside his wife, Yong Qi took out his seal and displayed his authority to the oncoming soldiers, who in turn quickly knelt down and bowed.

Xiao Yan Zi stared at Zhang in the eye, once again sharing the deafening silence. Neither knew how to start, or whether to start at all, but both knew the importance of this last meeting.

"I understand if you hate me," spoke up Zhang, his eyes downcast. Xiao Yan Zi stared at him, the face very much like her own. She had served a great number of masters as a young child, and she remembered now one particular family consisting of a middle-classed couple and their son. The boy, couple of years her senior, had not been very nice to her, always if not hitting her, then blaming her for his own wrongdoings. Many a time she was beaten by the boy's father for stealing food, breaking various vases and ornaments when it was in truth the boy who had done it. Father and son, they were a spitting image of each other…and Xiao Yan Zi remembered the jealousy she had always felt when she saw them together. She longed too, to have someone that looked like herself, someone that would have others commenting on how much alike they were, someone who obviously gave life to her. Now she had someone…but he was to leave her soon. She knew she had every right to be angry with him, but she had forgiven him hadn't she? The day she allowed him to decide his own fate, she had already forgiven him…

"I don't hate you…" she managed to whisper to him, a tear finding it's way out the corner of her eye and slowly down her cheek.

"Then I die with one less screaming voice in my heart…thankyou," said Zhang sincerely, "I apologize for never being there for you…as a father I mean…"

"I…I enjoyed the short moments you gave me as a father."

"That…I don't know if it was my true feelings or not, or whether it was simply a lie to get you close to me. I can not even tell myself."

"If you said the same words now, would you mean it?" asked Xiao Yan Zi hesitantly, rubbing away the tears with the back of her own hand.

Zhang thought…then nodded. "Every single word."

"Then I enjoyed it," confirmed Xiao Yan Zi, a small smile forming on her face. Reaching out her hand, she found his and grasped it lightly. The feeling was as magical as the first night in the prison had been. No matter what he had done, he was her father, it was undeniable, and she no longer wanted to deny it.

A rumbling of horse hoofs sounded before the familiar neighing of reins being pulled to a halt.

"Huang Shang has given the clearance…" announced a minister with much grace and

authority. Xiao Yan Zi looked in panic at her father once more. Zhang smiled bravely up at her. "Please remember me as you see me today…that is how I would want to be remembered…" he requested, squeezing her hand tightly as the guards closed in. With the emperor's orders, Yong Qi no longer had them under his control. Xiao Yan Zi nodded tearfully before Yong Qi's arms wrapped around her and slowly tugged her away. Father and daughter refused to let go until the last moments, when they could no longer resist, and their linking fingertips were pulled apart. As soon as contact was lost, Xiao Yan Zi felt Yong Qi's arms surround her entire frame, his hand forcing her head onto his shoulder, blinding her. Xiao Yan Zi struggled to see, only to hear a calming voice belonging to her husband hush into her ear. "Shh…it's not good for you to see…don't look…" Knowing Yong Qi's intentions, she obeyed and fell limp into him. A clean slicing noise filled the air…and a sickening thump hit the ground as Yong Qi slowly backed away with Xiao Yan Zi in his arms.

Only after they reached a deserted alleyway, away from the harmonious voices of the crowd, did Yong Qi loosen his grip to study Xiao Yan Zi's expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern, bending down to look up at her. Xiao Yan Zi looked away for a moment, pondering her own feelings, before nodding and smiling at him. Yong Qi straightened up and took her hands into his.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me, if you feel bad just say so…it's alright to," he said to her, squeezing her hands tightly.

"Don't be such a worrywart Yong Qi! I'm fine! Plus…he said that he wanted to be my father, and I forgive him," reassured Xiao Yan Zi with a shrug. "You did say we have a whole day here right? Can we go shopping puh-lease?" she whinged immediately after, batting her eyes innocently at her husband.

Yong Qi pouted playfully. "I don't know…you're still supposed to be resting in bed…"

"But I'm fine! See!" cried Xiao Yan Zi, twirling around in a full circle before staring up at Yong Qi again.

"Hmm…I am a little hungry…maybe we can have lunch at Hui Bing Lou!" said Yong Qi, hoping to cheer his wife up without the terrors of shopping with her.

Xiao Yan Zi sighed a little. She feared facing Xiao Jian right now…

"Can we go shopping first?" she asked.

"But I'm hungry!"

Suddenly Xiao Yan Zi lifted her nose into the air and grinned magnificently.

"I know! Wait here!" she ordered before hurrying off.

"What? Where are you going?" questioned Yong Qi trying to run after her, but she had already disappeared into the crowds. Sighing, but glad at the same time to see his bubbly wife return to normal again, Yong Qi obediently waited.

"Close your eyes!" ordered a voice behind him. Recognising it as Xiao Yan Zi's, Yong Qi smiled and obeyed. Soon a most disgusting aroma filled his nostrils and he immediately opened his eyes to find a bag stuffed under his nose.

"What's that smell?" asked Yong Qi in disgust, wheeling back until he hit the wall behind him.

"It's smelly tofu! Try some!" answered Xiao Yan Zi delightfully, picking a yellowish piece out of the bad and popping it into her own mouth. "Mmm…it's delicious!" she purred happily before picking up another piece and aiming it at Yong Qi's mouth. Out of sheer instinct, Yong Qi's head turned away.

"Umm…you know what? I…I don't think I'm hungry anymore," he stammered, trying his best to discreetly dodge Xiao Yan Zi's feeding hand.

"Ai Xin Jue Luo Yong QI!" started Xiao Yan Zi angrily.

"Shhh…not so loud!"

"You said you were hungry so I went all the way over to the next street to get this tofu for you, all because you said you were hungry…and now, you are not going to EAT ANY?" scolded Xiao Yan Zi even louder, rising the piece of tofu in her hand threateningly.

"Shhh…calm down,"

"Calm Down? CALM DOWN?"

"Alright, alright! I'll eat it, I'll eat the stupid smelly tofu!" resigned Yong Qi, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. However, instead of tasting the tofu, he suddenly felt it bounce off his own forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw that the tofu had been dropped to the ground, and Xiao Yan Zi now stood before him, fists clenched, lips trembling and tears balancing precariously at the corners of her eyes.

"I should have known! How dumb of me to offer stupid food like smelly tofu to the royal Wu Ah Ge…" said Xiao Yan Zi slowly, her tears running down her cheeks now, her face red in anger. Without another thought, she raced off into the crowds leaving Yong Qi standing alone in the alleyway. Finally realising what he had said, and fully regretting it, Yong Qi didn't waste a moment in chasing after her.

"Xiao Yan Zi, wait! I didn't mean it…" yelled out Yong Qi in vain as he raced down the crowded street after his wife. "Xiao Yan Zi…please, just listen to me!"

"Listen to you? So now I don't listen to you do I?" retorted Xiao Yan Zi, suddenly coming to a halt. "Hey!" she cried as Yong Qi grabbed both her arms and dragged her into the nearest quiet alleyway.

"Let Go! What are you doing? You're hurting me!" cried Xiao Yan Zi angrily, causing Yong Qi to immediately release her from his grip. She took off again, but being ready this time, Yong Qi managed to grab her from behind and hug her tight to himself despite her struggles. Realising she wasn't going to be able to escape this time, Xiao Yan Zi reluctantly gave up and allowed her husband to hold her.

"You don't want me anyway, I'm too poor, and too lowly for you! Plus my father is a criminal…" she said instead.

"When did I say that? Xiao Yan Zi, I thought I explained time and time again, you're the one that I chose, and from the day I told you I liked you, you weren't lowly or poor, but you were the girl that I loved alright? As for your father, he was who he was. We may have seen the bad side, but look at the crowd today. Some people were sad weren't they, mourning even. Zhang Da Ren was a fair and respected judge, and he helped many people find justice. He told you that were what he wanted you to remember…and you promised him."

"He was?"

"Of course he was…why else would Huang Er Niang, your mother, trust him as a friend?"

"I trusted him too…"

Yong Qi kissed her cheek gently from behind.

"He came through in the end for you, didn't he? Your trust wasn't wrong."

"But…but you said my food was stupid," sniffed Xiao Yan Zi pitifully.

"I know I was wrong to say that…I'm sorry. On the street it's difficult for me, just as being in the palace is difficult for you. There are many new things I never tried before, and sometimes I let my fear get the better of me…"

"But I try my best in the palace…I try to listen to Huang Ah Ma…and I study hard…I learnt a new poem yesterday…"

"And I will try my best out here…for you. Now where's some of that delicious smelly tofu?"

Xiao Yan Zi turned around to face her husband, beaming slightly, and tears still wetting the edge of her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she snuggled her head onto his chest and looked up at him.

"But I dropped it all," she pouted.

"Then…how about Hui Bing Lou? Then shopping afterwards?" suggested Yong Qi, happily hugging his wife back. Xiao Yan Zi nodded in agreement. She would be brave and not allow her fear to get the better of her either.

"Liu Qing, Liu Hong, Jin Suo! Xiao Yan Zi's here!" cried Xiao Yan Zi at the top of her voice as soon as she entered Hui Bing Lou.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Shh…you'll scare all our customers away!" scolded Liu Hong who was manning the entrance. Liu Qing, Jin Suo and Xiao Jian trooped over to greet them.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Aren't you going to announce your arrival to me too?" asked Xiao Jian accusingly, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. Xiao Yan Zi looked at him shyly, causing Xiao Jian to stare back at her in confusion.

"Xiao Jian! The food is getting cold, if you don't come soon I'm going to reorder it all again!" cried a voice from behind, "Oh hello!" greeted Fang Ci haughtily as she stepped forward and spotted Xiao Yan Zi. Xiao Yan Zi's eyes widened at the girl…wasn't this Ji Shi Fu's daughter, the one who she had fought with, causing her the punishment of a three thousand word essay? What was she doing here, and talking to Xiao Jian in that manner?

"Xiao Yan Zi…I want you to meet my sister, Fang Ci," introduced Xiao Jian awkwardly.

"We meet again!" greeted Fang Ci with an air of supreme grace.

"You…you…last time I let you get away, you're not going to be so lucky this time!" growled Xiao Yan Zi suddenly, throwing a kick out towards Fang Ci. Using her hand to block Xiao Yan Zi, Fang Ci kicked back, landing a direct hit onto Xiao Yan Zi's stomach and pushing her back a good few metres, landing with a loud thud.

"Xiao Yan Zi!" cried Yong Qi, rushing towards her to pull her up, but Xiao Yan Zi pushed his hand away roughly jumping up to rush at Fang Ci once more.

"Xiao Yan Zi! You're going to ruin our business!" cried Liu Hong in distress to deaf ears as the two fought their way from downstairs to upstairs and back downstairs, frightening a good few customers. Xiao Yan Zi kicked, Fang Ci dodged and punched back. Xiao Yan Zi flew up to the balcony upstairs, and Fang Ci followed suite, taking every opportunity to throw punches and kicks on the way.

"Xiao Yan Zi! You promised Lao Ye no more fighting remember?" yelled Yong Qi, also in vein. Chopsticks, plates, cups and every other thing Xiao Yan Zi could get her hands onto was strewn through the air and customers who were only a few minutes ago enjoying a peaceful meal now rushed towards the door or into corners, frightened of being in the way of any flying object. Xiao Jian watched as the two fought, not knowing whether to step in or not. He was afraid to hurt either one's feelings, but he could also see that besides the disruptions around the restaurant, the two were pummelling each other up quite badly, especially Xiao Yan Zi who was obviously the weaker opponent. Finally he flew himself up to where they had set themselves up for a nasty duel and stood between the two.

"Enough! Fang Ci, Xiao Yan Zi! Enough!" he said sternly. Xiao Yan Zi stopped at once upon Xiao Jian's words, but Fang Ci had other intentions, and decided to throw a strong kick, using Xiao Jian's body as a lift off. Caught by surprise, all Xiao Jian could do was hold her back right after the attack and watch hopelessly as Xiao Yan Zi backed up hard against the shelves behind her, glass bowls and plates crashing down onto her body.

"Fang Ci! That was unfair!" scolded Xiao Jian, whirling around to face her.

"She started it! And what right have you got telling me what to do? I'm only here because Shi Tai insisted I try to bond with you as my brother. If you're going to order me around now, and have these fakes attack me, then forget it!" yelled back Fang Ci.

"She's not a fake!" he shouted back, but Fang Ci didn't seem phased.

"Well she faked as your sister for quite a while, didn't she? Whose side are you on anyway? I'm your sister, not her!"

"She's…" Xiao Jian paused and stole a glance at Xiao Yan Zi, who was now being helped up by Yong Qi. He could see tiny rips lined with red on her arms where she had been scratched by the broken porcelain, and his heart felt a wrenching inside it.

"Xiao Yan Zi…" he started, losing his words when she finally looked up at him, tears dripping down from her large eyes.

"Yong Qi…I want to go…" she whispered silently, tears continuing down her smooth cheeks.

"Why don't we take a rest in the rooms?" suggested Yong Qi gently, feeling the muscles in his stomach constrict at his wife's tears.

"Here, we have a spare room," offered Liu Hong, abruptly leading the way. Guided by Yong Qi's hands on her shoulders, Xiao Yan Zi followed.

"Here, it's the ointment Xiao Yan Zi brought here from the palace a while ago. It's really good!" said Liu Hong, handing over the bottle to Yong Qi.

"Thanks Liu Hong!" replied Yong Qi as she stepped back out of the room. Xiao Yan Zi sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes now downcast as Yong Qi approached her. Sitting himself down on a chair in before her, Yong Qi tenderly lifted her sleeves up and proceeded to apply the cream onto the small cuts and bruises.

"Ouch!" winced Xiao Yan Zi when Yong Qi reached a particularly nasty cut.

"Shh…" Yong Qi calmed her as he blew gently onto it to try and lessen the pain. "So…how do you know Fang Ci?" he asked her to try and take her mind off what he was doing.

"She stole my sword, the one I brought for Huang Ah Ma," answered Xiao Yan Zi.

"The one you got into a fight with?"

"Ouch!" Xiao Yan Zi winced again, before nodding in answer, "She told me she was Ji Shi Fu's daughter, why is she Xiao Jian's sister?"

"She used to live with you when you both were younger, at Jing Wei Shi Tai's place," said Yong Qi, thinking back to what Xiao Jian had told him about Xiao Yan Zi and Fang Ci's past. "Huang Er Niang handed you over to your Nai Ma, but she became sick and placed you in the care of Jing Wei Shi Tai just before she died. Anyway, Jing Wei Shi Tai said that you and Fang Ci used to be really good friends…"

"Me friends with her? No way!" exploded Xiao Yan Zi upon hearing.

Yong Qi laughed, "She wasn't always so…arrogant you know!"

"You think she's up herself too huh? Ouch!"

"Sorry…well, Xiao Jian has told me quite a bit about her! Anyway, what happened was that the two of you sneaked out of Jing Wei Shi Tai's house one day, and probably kidnapped. Fang Ci was brought by Ji Shi Fu into his family to serve his daughter, but Ji Shi Fu's daughter died a few years back, and out of the good of their heart, and their want for children, Ji Shi Fu took Fang Ci in as their own daughter."

"Wish that happened to me…" said Xiao Yan Zi slowly, innocence shining in her eyes.

"What did happen to you?" asked Yong Qi. Xiao Yan Zi rarely if ever talked about her own childhood out on the streets. As per usual, Yong Qi's question about it was replied with a well-trained careless shrug.

"Do you remember anything about your childhood?" asked Yong Qi again, deciding to ponder deeper this time. He used to tell himself it didn't matter to him what her childhood had been like, but now, knowing she was Zhen Zhen, he was curious about what happened to his childhood sister.

Xiao Yan Zi shook her head slowly. "No…just that there used to be a time when I was loved and protected…and then it's mainly just blurs…running away from shop owners when I stole from them, serving masters…" she paused, "being beaten, cold and hungry…" she added in a tiny voice. Yong Qi took her hand into his and squeezed it.

"There were happy things too!" added Xiao Yan Zi earnestly, "like catching crickets in the garden to brew it with the tea for old master Li…served him right for feeding me off food! And there was that time I stole master Bing's pink underwear and hung it up right at the door of his restaurant! He beat me to a pulp afterwards, but it was worth it to see the look on his face when he found it in the morning. All day long the customers tried hard not to laugh whenever they saw him!" Xiao Yan Zi laughed merrily remembering her many masters' woes.

"How could you still have laughed in your situation?" asked Yong Qi, looking in amazement at his wife.

"Sometimes…laughing is all you can do," answered Xiao Yan Zi with an odd sense of maturity, "rich people like you will never understand, Xiao Ye!" she added jokingly.

"Who're you calling Xiao Ye? Huh? Xiao Nai Nai?" joked back Yong Qi, putting the ointment onto the table before grabbing his wife and tickling her until she roared in laughter, forgetting for the moment her pitiful childhood.

A knocking on the door interrupted the couple's fun.

"You're lucky this time around!" smirked Yong Qi, before getting up to open the door.

"Yong Qi…can I talk to Xiao Yan Zi…" said Xiao Jian from the other side. Opening the door completely, Yong Qi allowed him into the room before stepping out himself to give the two some privacy.

Seeing Xiao Jian enter, Xiao Yan Zi immediately picked herself up off the bed and rolled down her sleeves to prevent Xiao Jian from seeing her small injuries.

"Are you alright?" asked Xiao Jian anyway. He really didn't know how to start the conversation with Xiao Yan Zi…but he needed to tell her, it was important that he told her. As expected, Xiao Yan Zi shrugged without an answer.  
>"Xiao Yan Zi…I needed to talk to you…" he tried again. This time Xiao Yan Zi took a deep breathe before starting…<p>

"I know you're not my brother anymore, and I have heaps of other brothers and sisters that I never even knew…and everything was a big mistake, and I'm happy to have found my father despite what happened, and to know who my mother is, and that she loved me very much, as did Huang Ah Ma…but…" Xiao Yan Zi finally took another breath… "I understand that you have your own sister now and she deserves you as a brother…well, not really, but what can we do…anyway, what I want to say is that…is that…well, the worst thing about the whole ordeal was the thought of losing you as my brother…" she ended in a wail, using her sleeves to messily brush her tears away. "You turn," she sniffed after.

Xiao Jian stared in shock at the surprising outburst, before breaking out into a smile! Boy, this Xiao Yan Zi! You never knew what to expect with her!

"I'm serious!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi pouting as Xiao Jian continued to chuckle.

"Xiao Yan Zi…when did I ever say that you weren't my sister?"

"Well…you said that I was a fake…and and…that I pretended to be your sister all that time…"

"I didn't say any of that! Xiao Yan Zi…" sighed Xiao Jian, grabbing her shoulders, "you'll always be my sister, I don't care how blood ties run, or how we are actually related…you are my sister, and your happiness means the world to me."

"Really?" asked Xiao Yan Zi, not believing her own ears.

"You know me Xiao Yan Zi…do I usually say things that I don't mean?"

Xiao Yan Zi shook her head from side to side, before breaking into a grin.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me all this time?" he asked her accusingly. Sheepishly, Xiao Yan Zi nodded, before looking up at him again.

"Are you still going to teach me Fang's family sword?" she asked, her eyes widening in fear of his answer. Learning sword was one of the favourite past-times she had! Xiao Jian narrowed his eyes, "Well…that depends…"

"Huh but on what? Pul-lease Xiao Jian, I have to learn from you! Huang, I mean Lao Ye isn't going to let me learn anything else…Xiao Jian!" begged Xiao Yan Zi tugging in panic at his sleeve. Suddenly Xiao Jian drew his sword and moved towards Xiao Yan Zi. Seeing this, she skilfully dodged and spun out of his way, somersaulting to the other side of the room before moving into a well-trained stance.

"Haha…" laughed Xiao Jian as he applauded. Xiao Yan Zi looked at him in confusion.

"I was just kidding! How can I afford to lose such a great student?"

"Really?" grinned Xiao Yan Zi at once, racing up to him, "You're going to keep teaching me? Yay!" she cried jumping up and down is glee as Xiao Jian watched on happily.

"Lunch is ready!" cried Liu Hong, poking her head in from the door

"I'm so hungry!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi before grabbing Xiao Jian's hand and pulling him out the door with her.

It was evening by the time they returned to the palace, and despite protests, Xiao Yan Zi did finally go on her shopping expedition resulting in Yong Qi carrying an armload of odds and ends.

"Huang Ah Ma, Zi Wei, Er Kang, what are you all doing here?" asked Xiao Yan Zi as soon as she entered the door of Jing Yang Gong.

"Huang Ah Ma Ji Xiang" greeted Yong Qi as he unloaded the luggage onto the nearest table, "Zi Wei, Er Kang…were you all waiting for us? Did we have some meeting I forgot about?" he asked.

"No…I came to see how Xiao Yan Zi was doing," answered Qian Long, "but from your luggage, I think we have the answer to that question!" he chuckled.

"Look at all the cool stuff I got!" exclaimed Xiao Yan Zi brightly, lifting a intricate looking paper doll off the table. "I got this for you Zi Wei…isn't it nice! And this belt is for you! Do you like it Huang Ah Ma?" she cried happily, pulling a silver belt out of the pile.

"Ah…it's very nice! Now get ready for dinner, or it's going to go cold! Plus, I have an announcement to make!" said Qian Long with a beam on his face.

"What announcement? Has it got anything to do with me? What is it?" asked Xiao Yan Zi excitedly.

"Calm down! Get ready for dinner and I'll announce it whilst we eat!" replied Qian Long, pushing her towards her room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - A Box on the Ground**

"What's the announcement? What's the announcement?" yelled Xiao Yan Zi as soon as she sped out of her bedroom. Ming Yue had only been able to hastily wash her and pin her headdress on before Xiao Yan Zi jumped off the chair. Now as she sped out, her headdress flopped about unsteadily.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Look at you!" laughed Zi Wei as her sister pounced out into the dining room. Dragging her unwillingly to the nearest chair, Zi Wei pushed Xiao Yan Zi down started to pin her headdress on properly.

"Huang Ah Ma…please tell me quick! I'm dying of suspense!" begged Xiao Yan Zi impatiently!

"Ha ha…look at you! So impatient! Wait until Yong Qi comes," said Qian Long, before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"But Huang Ah Ma! Yong Qi is such a slow-coach!" complained Xiao Yan Zi as she took the seat beside the emperor. Giggling, Zi Wei took the other side of the emperor, and Er Kang seated himself beside Zi Wei.

"Who says I'm a slow-coach!" scolded Yong Qi walking into the room. "Huang Ah Ma," he greeted respectfully before taking the seat beside Xiao Yan Zi.

"Announcement, Announcement!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi in excitement.

"Alright, alright! I better announce it before Xiao Yan Zi wriggles herself off that chair!" teased Qian Long as Xiao Yan Zi pouted, but sat excitedly still in anticipation.

"I have decided to go on a wei fu chu chun (trip)"

"Huang Ah Ma WAN SHUI!" cried Xiao Yan Zi at once, standing up to throw her arms around Qian Long. Qian Long smiled happily and patted her on the back. He had hoped that the news of a trip would make Xiao Yan Zi her own energetic self. However, Qian Long also wanted Xiao Yan Zi to learn, and he wasn't about to let this opportunity of getting her to study go to waste!

"Not so fast! I haven't announced whom I'm taking with me yet! Er Kang, you have the honours," said Qian Long, passing the baton to Er Kang whilst Xiao Yan Zi loosened her grip on him and started to look a little worried.

"Ahem…well, I have decided it best to take along Ji Shi Fu and Jin Tai Yi, as well as Cai Wei and Cai Kuang (guards) as protection. Wu Ah Ge will play as your son, and I will accompany as an associate. Zi Wei will act as a maid, and I also think it best if Xiao Jiao could come along too. He knows his way around many places that could be of use to us," suggested Er Kang.

"Ahh...yes, Xiao Jian would be a great choice, invite him along!" smiled Qian Long, purposely ignoring Xiao Yan Zi's panicked stare.

"But…but, what about," she started, but was cut off by Er Kang.

"We will be heading down towards Yun Nan, the whole trip if smooth should last around three months," he concluded.

"But…but…what about me!" cried Xiao Yan Zi again as soon as Er Kang finished.

"What about you?" asked Qian Long teasingly, silently laughing in his heart…he knew it was sooner or later that Xiao Yan Zi would protest.

"Er Kang forgot to say my name! I'll be playing a maid too right? I don't know why we always have to play maids…can't Huang Ah Ma act like he took his daughters out with him?" grumbled Xiao Yan Zi.

"Xiao Yan Zi, you must be mistaken! I wasn't asked to include your name on the list!" teased Er Kang, cutting off her ramblings. Xiao Yan Zi's eyes widened at the news.

"But…"

"You're still not off Tai Yi's prescribed bed-rest yet," noted Qian Long, a twinkle sparkling in his eyes as he tried his best not to laugh.

"But…but I feel great! See!" cried Xiao Yan Zi, getting up to spin around. "Everyone's going…it's not fair! Why don't I get to go!" she wailed, tears rushing up to the corners of her huge eyes.

Qian Long chuckled. "All right, I won't be so mean anymore…you can stop crying now! You can go!" he reassured her, patting her back as she continued to hiccup at the prospect of being left behind.

"Re…really?"

"But there's a condition…you know the rules!" said Qian Long. Worry etched Xiao Yan Zi's expression again. "Three Hundred Tang Poems, I'll give you two days," stated the emperor as Xiao Yan Zi winced.

"Three Hundred Poems? Huang Ah Ma…do you want me to die?"

"Hem…how many times do we have to remind you not to say the word "die"? Yes, all three hundred! You've been learning them for so long, it shouldn't be too hard!" replied Qian Long as Xiao Yan Zi pouted. "Come on, let's start this delicious dinner, I'm getting hungry!" he ordered, using his chopsticks to pick up a drumstick. "Here you go your favourite drumstick! Here you go!" said Qian Long placing it into Xiao Yan Zi's bowl.

"Xie Huang Ah Ma…" thanked Xiao Yan Zi gloomily, as thoughts of previous torturous Tang poetry learning ran through her head.

The next day, whilst Xiao Yan Zi was busily studying her poetry, and the palace was once again the calm serene place it is without her antics, Qian Long decided at long last to pay his mother a visit. He had been quite a disrespectful son lately, neglecting the aged woman as he concerned himself with Zhang Li Ming and Xiao Yan Zi. Carrying the finest ginseng as an apology, Qian Long walked boldly into Ci Ning Gong.

"Huang Shang Jia Dao," announced the eunuch at the entrance. As he stepped into the room, Qian Long was surprisingly greeted by a smile.

"Huang Shang, you finally came to visit your old mother…I thought you had forgotten me already," scolded Lao Fo Ye gently.

"Er Niang, my sincerest apologies, I was preoccupied with matters of the country. Er Zi (Son) heard you were feeling a little unwell, I brought you the best ginseng stock in the palace," apologized Qian Long, bowing a little in respect.

"Matters of the country?" asked Lao Fo Ye suspiciously.

"Umm…yes, the Northern Provinces are having troubles with occupants of the borders, and the East is arising news of rebels, and I don't even want to start on the South…"

"No need to lie to me son, I know very well that you weren't pre-occupied with country matters, but of that of Huan Zhu Ge Ge," said Lao Fo Ye stiffly, cutting Qian Long off. She still disapproved of Xiao Yan Zi, despite the fact she no longer posed a threat to her son. Xiao Yan Zi was an illegitimate daughter from a horrendous event, one that could bring upon humiliation and rebellion to the rule of the Qing Dynasty, and Lao Fo Ye was not yet really to accept such a granddaughter, especially one that could possibly be future Empress.

Qian Long looked away from his mother thinking of the right words…bravely, he looked back at her. "Er Niang, at the least I owe it to Xiao Xien…"

Lao Fo Ye sighed at that statement. She herself had highly approved of Empress Xiao Xien. Xiao Xien had been Qian Long's first love, and was a gentle, intelligent lady, with complete understanding of respect and an endless heart of care. Over the years she was alive, she had earned Lao Fo Ye's approval and love. However, Lao Fo Ye loved her own son more, and she could not give her approval for anything or anyone that may pose a threat to him and his kingdom, especially not someone with Xiao Yan Zi's background, even if she was Zhen Zhen, a granddaughter Lao Fo Ye recalled many fond memories of.

"Huang Shang, the kingdom's reputation is at stake. People are talking, especially after the public display Huan Zhu Ge Ge displayed yesterday. You could have at least prevented that from happening," said Lao Fo Ye after a pause.

"Er Niang…as much as I don't want to admit it, it was her father at the execution. Xiao Yan Zi had a right to be there. What happened those twenty years ago happened, but there's no reason to punish the children for something that wasn't their fault…and it's not like Xiao Yan Zi hasn't already been punished enough emotionally and physically from this incident," earnestly answered Qian Long.

An awkward silence followed…

"I heard you were taking her and Xiao Jian also on your Wei Fu Chu Chun (trip)," said Lao Fo Ye finally. Qian Long nodded firmly. "Huang Shang, are you sure it is safe? I mean, with Xiao Jian's history, and Xiao Yan Zi's…I fear it may threaten Huang Shang's well-being."

"I trust Xiao Jian, he has proved more than once to me that he is trustworthy. As for Xiao Yan Zi, there's no reason why she would be a threat. Her father chose his own death, and she knows that herself. Er Niang, my mind is made; all I wish for is for your approval so I may go with a more rested mind."

"I can not change your mind Huang Shang, but I am a mother, my worries will never leave me. For now, I do not think I can accept Huan Zhu Ge Ge as a granddaughter, nor Xiao Jian as a trustworthy person, as for the trip...I'm only concerned about you Huang Shang."

"Er Niang…I know what I'm doing. If Xiao Jian wanted to kill me, he would have a long time ago. And Xiao Yan Zi, she's Zhen Zhen, Er Niang, the beloved Zhen Zhen who we thought was dead…why can you not accept her now that she is alive?"

"Her background Huang Shang, she's the evidence of the rape…rape to an empress right within the palace. If this spreads out, where would our reputation go?"

"Isn't a child's well-being more important than reputation? Er Niang, I've struggled with the notion of what would happen if the news did spread out, but I do not care anymore, because I know I loved Xiao Xien, and Yong Qi loves Xiao Yan Zi, and that's all that needs to matter."

Lao Fo Ye looked away. "Huang Shang, I do not want to be enemies with you…"

"You are not my enemy, and never will be Mother…I call you mother for a reason. One day I hope Xiao Yan Zi is able to make you happy, just as she makes me happy, but until that day, she will just have to be our disagreement. And I'm taking her on the trip…"

"I respect your decision Huang Shang."

"Thank-you Er Niang."

Finally, the day Xiao Yan Zi's poetry was due came. Yong Qi woke before the sun rose, only to find an empty spot on the bed beside him. Recalling that he fell asleep whilst Xiao Yan Zi was still frustratingly holed up in the study, he lightly lit a lamp and tiptoed to the study.

"Xiao Yan Zi…Xiao Yan Zi?" he whispered silently into the darkness of the study, only to be answered by sounds of deep breathing. Walking carefully across the floorboards, the lamp finally managed to light upon his wife, humped on the desk fast asleep. In one hand, she was still loosely holding onto a pen, the other a crumpled piece of paper with writing smudged over various parts of it.

'Poor thing,' thought Yong Qi, smiling as he gently removed the pen and paper from her hands. Tenderly, he slid his arms under her and lifted her off the chair, before proceeding to the bedroom. Halfway there however, Xiao Yan Zi woke up with a jump, scaring Yong Qi into dropping her to the floor.

"Ouch…what happened?" groaned Xiao Yan Zi, picking herself up off the floorboards. Panicked, Yong Qi proceeded to check her over for injuries, only to be pushed away.

"What time is it?" she asked him, this time jumping straight up into a standing position.

"Are you okay? Xiao Yan Zi…" he asked back before he was cut off.

"What time is it? Is it morning yet?" Xiao Yan Zi demanded again.

"It's nearly dawn…why?"

"Oh no…I have to study…" Xiao Yan Zi cried with a frown before turning to race to the study.

"Wait!" called back Yong Qi, pulling her back. "Did you sleep last night? Look at you!" he fussed, seeing her sleepy eyes and the ink smudges over various parts of her face. "Get some sleep in these last few hours," he persuaded, pulling her over to the bedroom instead and forcing her down onto the bed.

"But Yong Qi…I don't know my poetry yet…and Huang Ah Ma's not going to let me go on the trip…" struggled Xiao Yan Zi, before hiding a yawn.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something! You need your sleep!" ordered Yong Qi, before removing her shoes and pushing her down onto the pillow.

"But…but…" retaliated Xiao Yan Zi.

"I know Huang Ah Ma, he's not going to leave you behind!" reassured Yong Qi, tucking her into the sheets.

"But…but…I just…want…you and Huangahma…tobeproud…foronce…" muttered Xiao Yan Zi before closing her eyes in defeat to her body's overwhelming tiredness. Yong Qi shook his head slightly, a smile tugging at his lips. Pulling the covers over her, he kissed her softly on the forehead. 'You make me proud anyway! Now…what are we going to do about the poetry?' he thought to himself, sighing slightly.

"Recite me Li Bai's "Chuan Qian Ming Yue Guang" (Moon before my bed) demanded Qian Long. The whole room was dim and engulfing, and seeing her father on such a high placed chair made Xiao Yan Zi feel very small. Nervously, she managed to gulp down a breath of air before looking up at the emperor.

"I…umm…" she didn't know why, but at the very moment, nothing seemed to coming to her. It was as if her mind had been brainwashed, and she had gotten short-term memory lost.

"Well…I'm waiting…"

"Umm…Chuan Qian Ming Yue Guang…Yi Shi…Yi Shi…" (Moon before my bed…I think…I think) struggled Xiao Yan Zi. The darkness was consuming her, and she gulped down another tough wad of air.

"Yi Shi what?" (I think what?)

"Yi Shi…Yi Shi Di Shang Xiang?" (I think it looks like a box on the ground?)

A loud bang erupted from the throne as the emperor's hand contacted with it.

"You are useless! I only asked you to learn a few poems and you can't even recite the simplest of simple poems?" came the loud cold scolding.

"Huang Ah Ma…I…I can…but…it's just that…" struggled Xiao Yan Zi, but was silenced by the emperor's uplifted hand.

"Say no more…I am never going to take you on my trip. You disappoint me. You are not worthy to be my daughter."

Tears brimmed Xiao Yan Zi's eyes as she heard the words.

"No…it's not true…you said you accepted me," she protested in vain.

"Xiao Yan Zi…you are so useless…I do so much for you and you can't even recite a simple poem for my sake?" came Yong Qi's voice from the corner.

"Yong Qi…Yong Qi…where are you?"

"You do not deserve me as a husband…"

"But Yong Qi…I…I promise, I'll work extra hard…I'll study harder…Yong Qi? Huang Ah Ma?" cried Xiao Yan Zi as the agony filled her entire heart and the darkness continued to consume her.

"Yong Qi…Huang Ah Ma…I…I promise…"

"Xiao Yan Zi…wake up…Xiao Yan Zi?" called Yong Qi worriedly. Xiao Yan Zi had been violently tossing and turning in her sleep and yelling out his name along with Huang Ah Ma's for the past few minutes. "Xiao Yan Zi…Huang Ah Ma is here…Xiao Yan Zi?"

Suddenly, Xiao Yan Zi jumped up from her bed, panting and puffing, her body breaking out into cold sweat. Looking around in alarm mixed with confusion, her eyes finally settled onto Yong Qi's figure and she stared at him for a good few minutes more, making sure he was really there.

"Xiao Yan Zi? Are you all right? You look so pale! It's me, Yong Qi…"

"Yong Qi?" she asked somewhat dazed.

"Yes…it's me…"

"But…you said I was useless and that I wasn't worthy to be your wife…and…and that I couldn't recite a simple poem for you…waaah," cried Xiao Yan Zi, breaking into loud sobs as she recalled her horrendous nightmare.

Finally understanding his wife, Yong Qi wasted no time in wrapping his loving arms around her and giving her a much needed and reassuring hug.

"Shh…it was just a dream. Of course I would never think that! You make me so proud already, you don't need to know poetry for me to know how much you are worth to me!" he comforted, soothing her back and she sobbed against his chest. Finally fully waking up and realising her horrible experience was all just a dream, Xiao Yan Zi sniffed gently, before looking up at Yong Qi's loving eyes.

"What if I don't pass the test today?" she asked pouting slightly.

"It doesn't matter…I know the hard work you put into studying these past few days, you really surprised me you know!"

"You mean you didn't think I was smart enough to study hard?" protested Xiao Yan Zi, giving Yong Qi a light punch on the arm, a grin playing at the edge of her lips. Yong Qi took the chance to payback and tickled her until she became a squirming worm on the bed, squealing loudly with unstoppable laughter.

"I give up…I give up!" surrendered Xiao Yan Zi, tears of laughing streaming down her flushed cheeks. Looking straight into her eyes, Yong Qi stopped the tickling and leant down to kiss her slowly and softly on the forehead instead. Looking deeply into her eyes, he smiled down at her.

"Huang Ah Ma's waiting outside…" he finally announced, and Xiao Yan Zi's brow began to etch up in worry.

"Huang Ah Ma Ji Xiang," said Xiao Yan Zi as she bowed before Qian Long, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"Ahh…Xiao Yan Zi! I've heard you've been obediently studying these two days! You surprised us all!" exclaimed the emperor happily, personally reaching out to help her to her feet. "Well…let's see what you managed to accomplish!"

"That's easy for you to say Huang Ah Ma! Next time it'd be better if you just gave me twenty beatings…this was pure torture! My head hurts, my eyes sting, and my arms and legs are all bruised!" complained Xiao Yan Zi back, lifting her sleeve to show him her bruises.

"Bruised? How did they get bruised? Who's been bullying you?" inquired Qian Long in concern as he examined the various bruises on her arm.

"The poems!" replied Xiao Yan Zi seriously.

"Why…I've never heard of poems bruising people!" laughed Qian Long, now realising that Xiao Yan Zi probably bruised herself in her strange methods of studying. "Okay, I'll take that into consideration when deciding if you past the test or not!" he chuckled, only to receive a pout from Xiao Yan Zi. "This is how it's going to work. I'll call out the name of any poem from the three hundred, and you will have to recite them back to me! Not that difficult is it?"

Xiao Yan Zi only bit her lip anxiously.

"Okay then, we'll start with the basics! Recite me Chuang Qian Ming Yue Guang!"

Xiao Yan Zi's heart began to beat…oh no! It was exactly like in the dream!

"Can I not start on that one?" protested Xiao Yan Zi quietly.

"Hmm…why not? You know that one! It's the most basic!"

"Because…umm…" she pulled for time as she looked to Yong Qi for help.

"No asking Yong Qi to help you…I don't believe you can't even recite the most basic Tang poem!"

"It's just that…" started Xiao Yan Zi, looking desperately around. Suddenly she spotted the box under the table. "That's it! A box!" she thought to herself.

"Then…umm…Chuan Qian Ming Yue Guang, (Moon before my bed)

Yi Shi Di Shang Shuang, (I think it looks like frost on the ground)

Ju Tou Wang Ming Yue, (Lifting my head I see the moon)

Di Tou Si Gu Xiang! (Putting my head down I reminisce my homeland)" recited Xiao Yan Zi not even bothering to take a breath, eyes shut tight in fear. Only when she heard Qian Long's applause did she slowly open her eyes.

"Haha…I don't think I've ever heard anyone recite that poem as fast as you did! Haha…" chuckled the emperor merrily.

"Hey…that means…I DID IT!" screamed Xiao Yan Zi, racing off to jump into Yong Qi's arms! "Yong Qi Yong Qi! I did it! I did it!" she yelled excitedly. Yong Qi gave her a quick hug and patted her on the back.

"A Hem…" interrupted Qian Long, "Shall we continue?"

"Oh yeah…sorry Huang Ah Ma…" apologized Xiao Yan Zi, getting off Yong Qi immediately.

"Hmm…I hope you don't do that every time you get one right! I don't think my son can take it!" joked Qian Long, "Now…how about reciting me Wei Chen Chao Yu?"

"Wei Chen Chao Yu Yi Qing Chen,

Ke She Qing Qing Liu Se Xin,

Quan Jun Gen Jin Yi Bei Jiu,

Xi Chu Yang Guang Wu Gu Ren," recited Xiao Yan Zi without even needing to think.

"Bravo! Now, how about Qing Ming Shi Jie?"

And so it continued…Qian Long would name a poem, and Xiao Yan Zi would amazingly recite it without falter. The long ones, the shorter ones, even the poems with the deepest meanings and the most difficult words, she managed to recite them perfectly. Qian Long's eyes gleamed in wonder and kept looking around to see if she was cheating in any way. However, he couldn't see how she could have cheated from her surroundings for Yong Qi was standing in plain view, eyes wide with amazement too as she continued to recite poem after poem! After fifty or so poems, Qian Long finally resigned to applause for his daughter.

"Well…it seems like you really do know your poems this time!" he said proudly, with an unbelieving shake of his head. "I guess that's it!"

Xiao Yan Zi looked at him, and then at Yong Qi…blinked once…twice…before it finally hit her. "You mean…you mean I…I passed?" she stuttered.

"Yes, you passed with flying colours! You shall come along on the trip, and you know what, seeing you did so well, you and Zi Wei can play my daughters instead of maids! How about that?"

"Re…really?" asked Xiao Yan Zi in disbelief…before knocking herself hard on the head with her fist.

"Xiao Yan Zi…what…" cried Yong Qi, but was interrupted as his wife flew in delight onto his arms.

"I'm not dreaming…I really did it! I passed…We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!" she yelled hysterically, before snuggling her face into his neck and whispering into his ear… "I will be an all new Xiao Yan Zi for you…one that will make you proud."

Yong Qi hugged her back tightly, "You do make me proud," he whispered back.

"Hem hem…" coughed Qian Long when he saw that the couple seemed to have quite forgotten his presence. Widening her eyes in alarm, as quick as lightning, Xiao Yan Zi had already pushed herself off Yong Qi and now turned to face Qian Long.

"Huang Ah Ma…" she exclaimed sweetly, blushing a bright crimson.

Qian Long just shook his head in resignation.

Finally it was the morning of the trip! Xiao Yan Zi rose up before the sun even came up to start getting ready. By the time Yong Qi got up, she had already dressed in commoner's clothes, did her hair and had gotten the eunuchs and maids to finish packing.

"What time is it?" yawned Yong Qi sleepily.

"GET UP! It's time to go!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi, pulling on Yong Qi's arm to try and get him out of the bed.

"But the sun's not even completely up yet…don't worry, it's not as if Huang Ah Ma's going to leave us behind!" said Yong Qi as he sat up on the bed.

"I know! But if we get there early enough, then maybe I can get a horse to ride on instead of having to sit in the carriage!"

"Huang Ah Ma's not going to let you ride a horse no matter how early you are! He loves your company!" commented Yong Qi, tweaking his wife on the nose.

"Well…if we get there early, maybe I can somehow hop onto a horse without him knowing…" grumbled Xiao Yan Zi, before pulling on Yong Qi's arm again, "Come on! Get up!"

"Okay…I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Fang Ci in shock as soon as she saw Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi approaching the carriage.

"Fang Ci! Do not have such disrespect towards Huan Zhu Ge Ge," scolded Ji Shi Fu immediately. He was unaware of Fang Ci's acquaintances outside and didn't know that Xiao Jian was the brother Fang Ci so talked of.

"Huan Zhu Ge Ge? But…" answered Fang Ci, dazed at what she was hearing.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" answered Xiao Yan Zi, glaring hard at her arch rival.

"Hui Ge Ge, Fang Ci is my adopted daughter, she came to bid farewell to me," answered Ji Shi Fu. "Fang Ci, have you forgotten your manners, quickly greet Huan Zhu Ge Ge and Wu Ah Ge."

"You mean…she is really Huan Zhu Ge Ge? That's not possible father…she can't be!" retorted Fang Ci in disbelief.

"Ge Ge, I must ask you to excuse my daughter's behaviour…" quickly apologized Ji Shi Fu, "she's not used to palace rules."

"Ji Shi Fu, I know it's not your fault that Fang Ci's so impossibly impolite…all I request is that she at least bow and perform a proper greeting," answered Xiao Yan Zi cheekily, taking her chance at revenge.

"Fang Ci, you heard Ge Ge…" said Ji Shi Fu, turning around to face his daughter.

"But father! I won't!" she replied stubbornly.

"Fang Ci...you must," was the strict answer, a hint of warning entering Ji Shi Fu's tone.

With utmost reluctance, Fang Ci bent down onto her knees, bowed and muttered out the greeting.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" teased Xiao Yan Zi, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I said Fang Ci can jian Huan Zhu Ge Ge, zhu Ge Ge qian sui qian qian sui," said Fang Ci again, this time clearer and louder. However Xiao Yan Zi was still unsatisfied.

"Huh? I didn't hear that? Can you repeat it?"

"I SAID…" started Fang Ci, but was interrupted when Yong Qi held out his hand to her and as she clasped it, pulled her up off the ground.

"Xiao Yan Zi…that's quite enough," he scolded his wife, "That was uncalled for."

"Yong Qi…you…you…" sniffed Xiao Yan Zi, hands clutching into tight fists. Seeing the smirk appear on Fang Ci's face as she attached herself to Yong Qi's arm, Xiao Yan Zi ran off without another word.

"Wait…Xiao Yan Zi, where are you going?" called Yong Qi to no avail. However, when he tried to take off after her, he found Fang Ci still hanging onto his arm.

"Wu Ah Ge…I'm so sorry to cause you such inconvenience. It's my entire fault. I should have just greeted Ge Ge properly. I really do not know what got into me…" Fang Ci lied in a pitiful voice, grabbing Yong Qi's arm tighter.

"Err…its okay, she shouldn't have been so mean to you…but umm…I better get her back here or Huang Ah Ma isn't going to be very happy when he gets here and finds her gone…" struggled Yong Qi pulling his arm out of her grip, only to have her grip his other arm.

"Yong Qi! Where's Xiao Yan Zi?" came Er Kang's voice as he arrived with Zi Wei by his side.

"She…she ran off…" was Yong Qi's reply, still concentrating on getting himself out of Fang Ci's grip.

"Ran off? Why? What happened?" questioned Zi Wei, eyeing Fang Ci purposely as she saw Yong Qi's struggle.

"It wasn't Wu Ah Ge's fault…Huan Zhu Ge Ge was requesting me to bow before her, and when Wu Ah Ge helped me up, she ran off…" reported Fang Ci in a strange innocent voice, taking the opportunity to rest her head onto Yong Qi's arm.

"Umm…Fang Ci, I really need to find her before Huang Ah Ma comes…" said Yong Qi as he finally managed to fling her off his arm as politely as possible before rushing off in the same direction Xiao Yan Zi ran off to.

Yong Qi found Xiao Yan Zi knelt down at the root of a tree in the Palace Gardens. However, as soon as Xiao Yan Zi saw him arriving, she quickly ran off again. Yong Qi grabbed her hand and pulled her unwillingly to the nearest "Ting." (A small balcony)

"Let me go! Where are you taking me?" protested Xiao Yan Zi when he finally spun her around to face him. Studying her face, Yong Qi could tell she had been crying, and the thought prickled his heart.

"Xiao Yan Zi…" he started to say before she interrupted him.

"Go back to your Fang Ci! Don't bother about me…I don't need you to help me when I'm bullied, I can defend myself," she yelled, more tears spilling out of her large eyes, which she angrily wiped away, silently cursing herself for her own weakness.

"Xiao Yan Zi, I wasn't defending Fang Ci. I know what she's like, but you didn't have to act the way you did," he explained, holding up his hanky for her when he saw her tears.

"Fine! You're always in the right, and I'm always wrong…it doesn't matter anyway," she huffed, turning around so Yong Qi would not be able to see her cry. "Leave me alone!" she cried when he walked around to face her again.

"I didn't say that. But Ji Shi Fu was present too, and it was unfair on him to have to see his daughter go through that wasn't it?" Yong Qi reasoned, reaching out to wipe her face with the hanky. This time she allowed him to help her.

"I guess…" she replied in a tiny voice, "But you still didn't have to yell at me like that in front of Fang Ci…did you see how glad she looked afterwards…and she held your arm, and you let her!" accused Xiao Yan Zi again, lips slowly forming a pout.

"Okay, I apologise for doing that…and I promise I won't let her grab my arm again alright?" conceded Yong Qi, giving Xiao Yan Zi a puppy look.

Biting her lip, she nodded.

"Now come on…didn't you want to ride a horse and get there before Huang Ah Ma?" asked Yong Qi smiling back, and pulling her in the direction of the carriage.

"Oh no…now we'll never make it before Huang Ah Ma and I won't be able to ride a horse! It's all your fault!"

"Oh my fault is it? Who ran off?"

"You're the one who started it! If you didn't bully me, then I wouldn't have ran off!"

"Alright, alright…it's all my fault then," resigned Yong Qi, laughing merrily as they ran along, hand in hand.

"Huang Ah Ma! You're here already?" cried Xiao Yan Zi, spotting Qian Long as she approached the carriage. Qian Long walked up to them grinning, before reaching out to tweak Xiao Yan Zi's nose.

"What do you mean already? I'd have thought you'd be one of the first ones to arrive!" answered the emperor gaily.

"Huang Ah Ma ji xiang!" greeted Yong Qi, "Wow…everyone's here already!" he added after spotting the rest of the ensemble already present and ready to go.

"Wu Ah Ge! You're back! I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to get here!" said Fang Ci in a fake sweet voice, reaching out to hug Yong Qi's arm again. This time Yong Qi ran up to Xiao Yan Zi and put his arm around her instead. Disappointed, Fang Ci approached her father.

"Everyone's here…let's head off then!" announced Qian Long grandly, heading into the horse carriage.

"Wait…umm…Huang Ah Ma! I want to ride a horse!" called out Xiao Yan Zi as she jumped up onto the nearest horse.

"What horse?" inquired Qian Long poking his head out of the window, "No!" he sternly answered when he saw what she meant.

"But Huang Ah Ma…" Xiao Yan Zi complained.

"No means no. You can ride in the carriage like Zi Wei. Now come down from there!" he ordered. Reluctantly, Xiao Yan Zi hopped down and entered the carriage followed by Zi Wei and Jin Tai Yi. Meanwhile, Ji Shi Fu seemed to be having a bit of a struggle with his daughter. Finally, he sighed before poking his head into the carriage.

"Huang Shang, I truly apologize for this, I believe I have spoilt my daughter a bit too much in her younger years. After acquainting with Huan Zhu Ge Ge and Wu Ah Ge just then, she wants to ask if she may too accompany us on our trip," said Ji Shi Fu to Qian Long.

"Well…it would be my pleasure to acquaint with your daughter Ji Shi Fu! And I'm sure Xiao Yan Zi and Zi Wei would love to have another friend along for the trip! She can play easily as a Ya Tou! (young maid)" replied Qian Long, much to Xiao Yan Zi's displeasure.

"Xie Huang Shang," thanked Ji Shi Fu before hopping on with Fang Ci, and the journey began!

The horse carriage rolled along grandly past the immaculate free plains of Beijing's outskirts. Three horsemen travelled alongside the carriage, Yong Qi, Er Kang and Xiao Jian. Inside the carriage, Xiao Yan Zi could hardly keep still, poking her head out the window as far as she could.

"Look at that! It's so beautiful! And over there…see that deer Zi Wei! Oh wow…look! It's a plum tree! Wish I could pick some yummy plums and eat them right now! Have you eaten Beijing plums before Huang Ah Ma? They're delicious!" she rattled on without bothering to take a breath.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Calm down! You're going to fall out!" giggled Zi Wei, pulling her sister back from the window.

"If you fall out, we won't bother to pick you up! And yes, I have actually enjoyed the taste of local plums before! Da Ge Ge has a well kept plum tree at her residence and she occasionally presents them as a gift," answered Qian Long, reaching out to grasp Xiao Yan Zi's hand in order to prevent her from poking out the window again.

"Da Ge Ge…Huang…I mean…Lao Ye…Umm…I mean Die (father)...didn't you say she was my qin (related) sister?" asked Xiao Yan Zi excitedly.

"Yes…she's Xiao Xien's daughter…and my name is not Huang Lao Ye, it's Ai Lao Ye, stop trying to change my last name again!" replied Qian Long with a chuckle.

"Then Die, if she lives around here…can we please visit her? Please please please please please?" pleaded Xiao Yan Zi, pulling at Qian Long's sleeve.

"Yes Ah Ma, it would be nice to be able to visit Da Ge Ge since we're here," encouraged Zi Wei.

"Hmm…I don't see why not! I myself haven't visited Da Ge Ge for ages!" agreed Qian Long, causing Xiao Yan Zi to leap in joy before wrapping him into a bear hug.

"Huang…I mean Lao Ye…I mean Die…WAN SHUI!" she yelled in glee, causing the company to shake their heads simultaneously, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

Not long after, the carriage stopped before a grand house, with a beautiful picturesque garden. There was a small waterfall leading down to a river, and the peaceful sounds of the waters trickling filled the area with a calm serene beauty.

"Lao Ye, we've arrived," reported Cai Kuang from outside the carriage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - A Refined Lady's Sister**

"Lao Ye! Yuan Hua was just thinking about visiting you when I was informed that you were off on a trip again! What a surprise you would stop here and visit me instead!" greeted a pretty young woman in her mid-twenties when the group was invited into the main hall of the residence. The woman's face was of porcelain beauty, her features well defined and strong, though still possessing the demure calm of a well groomed lady. Her eyes were especially large and beautiful, sparkling as she greeted them.

"Da Ge Ge, you look well! Where are Zhi Wen and Xiao Lian?" enquired Qian Long, acknowledging his eldest daughter with a smile and a nod.

"Zhi Wen is off to the Mongolian plains again, he was with the troop sent up two weeks ago. Xiao Lian is at his lessons," answered Da Ge Ge, before studying the group behind her father. "Wu Di (fifth brother) and Er Kang, what a pleasure it is to see you two! I see you both have taken your respective wives along with you! I still haven't had the chance to personally congratulate you both on your marriages!"

"Da Ge Ge, it is nice to see you looking so well too," answered Yong Qi, "This is Er Kang's wife, Zi Wei, and this is my own wife…Xiao Yan Zi," he said as he referred to the two standing to one side. Xiao Yan Zi, who had been holding Zi Wei's hand tightly in excitement of seeing her qin (related) sister now watched in amazement at the woman before her.

"Zi Wei and Xiao Yan Zi is it? I am Da Ge Ge, but you may call me Yuan Hua if you please! Zi Wei…you are Huang Ah Ma's daughter if I recall properly…that would make you my sister!" said Da Ge Ge, offering a welcoming hand to the two.

"It is a great pleasure to finally meet you Da Ge Ge…" replied Zi Wei, smiling as she grasped Da Ge Ge's hand.

"I…I…I'm Xiao Yan Zi…" stuttered Xiao Yan Zi, sticking her hand out roughly. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Da Ge Ge gently giggled and placed both hands on her own.

"And I'm Yuan Hua…it's very nice to meet you too Xiao Yan Zi!" replied Da Ge Ge with a hint of amusement. Trying to remove her hands to turn to the others, she found that Xiao Yan Zi had grabbed her tightly and now refused to let go.

"The late Xiao Xien Empress's daughter, right?" asked Xiao Yan Zi when Yuan Hua looked questioningly at her.

"That is correct…" answered Yuan Hua in confusion over why her sister in law was asking her about her late mother. She was even more confused when Xiao Yan Zi, continuing to hold tightly to her hand, began to stare intently at her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jie Jie…" started Xiao Yan Zi before Qian Long interrupted with a cough. As much as it was a joyous occasion that Xiao Yan Zi was meeting her half sister, Qian Long felt that the circumstances did not allow for such a public audience.

"Yuan Hua, there is actually something I would like to discuss with you in private. May we head to the dining room? Yong Qi, Xiao Yan Zi, you two come along as well," said Qian Long, before leading into the dining room with the three in tow.

"Can we visit the garden?" asked Fang Ci as soon as the four had gone.

"Yes, that would be lovely," said Zi Wei, grasping Er Kang's hand before heading out.

"Lao Ye, what is it that you want to say?" asked Yuan Hua, offering a seat to Qian Long. Taking a seat, Qian Long beckoned Xiao Yan Zi to his side, gently grasping her hand into his.

"Yuan Hua, do you remember your younger sister, Xue Zhen?"

Yuan Hua looked at Xiao Yan Zi, before gasping audibly, widening her eyes in shock.

"No…but it's not possible…I mean, Xue Zhen's dead…and…and you're Yong Qi's wife…" she stuttered out, not for once taking her eyes off Xiao Yan Zi.

"Jie Jie…I…" spoke up Xiao Yan Zi, but Qian Long hushed her.

"Xiao Yan Zi, Yong Qi, why don't you two step outside while I talk to Yuan Hua," he suggested, feeling it not necessary to put Xiao Yan Zi through her miserable life story again.

"But Huang Ah Ma…" retorted Xiao Yan Zi, reluctant to go. However, Yong Qi shushed her.

"Yes Huang Ah Ma," replied Yong Qi, taking Xiao Yan Zi's free hand and leading her out. Once outside, he spun Xiao Yan Zi around to face himself and looked deeply into her eyes. Xiao Yan Zi stared back and smiled.

"Do you think Jie Jie will like me?" she suddenly asked, biting her lip lightly.

"When have you ever been worried if people like you or not?" asked Yong Qi, a teasing smile on his face.

"But this is DIFFERENT Yong Qi! This is my qin sister!" defended Xiao Yan Zi earnestly, a look of utter exasperation crossing her face when thinking how her husband could not understand this mere fact.

"I was just teasing you!" laughed Yong Qi, taking her hand into his, "I think she already does, how can anyone not love my dear cute stupid egg-headed wife."

"Ai Xin Jue Luo Yong Qi! You take that back!" cried Xiao Yan Zi at once, using her free hand to form a threatening fist above her husband's head.

"The part about Da Ge Ge not liking you?" mocked Yong Qi.

"Mr. Ai, you're asking for it!" pouted Xiao Yan Zi, lowering her fist closer to Yong Qi's head.

"Okay…okay! I give up, I take it back!" giggled Yong Qi, "Oww!" he cried as Xiao Yan Zi's fist landed hard on his head. "What was that for? I already said I take it back!" he asked, rubbing his sore spot.

"You didn't mean it, you were giggling," sulked Xiao Yan Zi, pulling her hand out of his reach and crossing her arms. Not knowing what to do with his wife when she was in one of her sulky moods, Yong Qi could only look down at the floor.

"Do you really think she likes me?" asked Xiao Yan Zi after a moment, reaching out to pull on Yong Qi's sleeve. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yong Qi proceeded to reach forward for her, embracing her into his arms.

"Of course she does…" he whispered into her ear.

"I like her a lot too…" she whispered back, before burying her cheek into his chest.

"You mean…Huang Er Niang was raped?" asked Yuan Hua in shock. She wouldn't believe what her father was telling her. A rape right within the palace…and to the empress! It all sounded too absurd! "But…how can it be? Where…where is Zhang Da Ren now?"

"He requested his own death…" answered Qian Long with a sigh. Yuan Hua considered what she was hearing for a moment…

"So…how is Xue Zhen…I mean Xiao Yan Zi faring?" she finally asked. Much to Yuan Hua's surprise, Qian Long smiled.

"Hearing your concern for her gives me much comfort Yuan Hua…Xiao Yan Zi's been through hell these past few weeks, but today her wish was to come and see this Qin Jie Jie of hers. She longs for a family…it means the world to her to have someone blood related to her."

"I understand Huang Ah Ma. I never really knew my youngest sister much as a child and I don't want to miss out on the chance that heaven has given to me. She looks like an adorable girl. I can tell why Yong Qi is charmed by her."

"Not only Yong Qi, I myself can't believe how happy she makes me. She's quite mischievous, but one pout from that face and you really can't help but forgive her…" chuckled Qian Long.

"I remember Huang Ah Ma was the same way with Zhen Zhen…well…the same way with Xiao Yan Zi when she was younger…I mean…oh forget it!" she laughed. "I really do not know what I can say to her though…considering the circumstances…"

"That you need not worry!" laughed Qian Long.

"Jie Jie I…" spoke up Xiao Yan Zi when Yuan Hua and Qian Long stepped out of the dining room. "I mean…I'm…" she stammered, silently scolding herself for her lack of confidence.

Giving Qian Long a reassuring smile, Yuan Hua went before Xiao Yan Zi and held one of her hands into her own.

"How are you Xiao Yan Zi! My name is Yuan Hua, the late Xiao Xien Empress' daughter… and your Jie Jie," she re-introduced, saying the only thing she could summon up at the time.

Looks of confusion, shyness and then pure joy swept across Xiao Yan Zi's face, before she threw herself at Yuan Hua and engulfed her in a hug.

"I have a jie jie! I have a jie jie! Look Yong Qi, look Huang Ah Ma, this is my jie jie, not just any jie jie, she's my qin jie jie, my mother's daughter!" she squealed happily.

"Really Xiao Yan Zi? I never knew you had a sister? Are you sure? How can this refined lady be your sister?" teased Qian Long.

"Huang Ah Ma, how can you think that?" retorted Xiao Yan Zi, "Of course this is my sister, and of course she's refined, as refined as me…I know Three Hundred Tang Poems!"

"Oh yes," chuckled Qian Long, slightly surprised by Xiao Yan Zi's reply, but not entirely fazed, "How can we forget that you know the whole Three Hundred Tang Poems. You are quite a refined and studious young lady, I shouldn't be expecting any behaviors such as tree climbing, kite flying or horse riding from you during the whole of this trip then?" he teased.

"Huang Ah Ma…but…" exclaimed Xiao Yan Zi, horror filling her face, widening her already large eyes even larger.

"But what? And my name is Ai Lao Ye by the way," he reminded.

"Ai Lao Ye…but…I…aww…don't do this to me please, Zhi Cuo Le, Bu Gan Le, (Know wrong, don't dare anymore)" she pouted. Laughing audibly, Qian Long pinched her nose in fun.

"Lao Ye, I think you should spare this little sister of mine…if not she may just pop those eyes right out of her head," said Yuan Hua, a grin filling her soft features.

"Jie Jie, even you are teasing me now…it is not fair! Everyone's bullying me Yong Qi," sulked Xiao Yan Zi.

"Who dares to bully my well-refined wife?" asked Yong Qi, pretending to be stern.

"Even you too!" pouted Xiao Yan Zi… "I give up, you "well-refined" Lao Yes, Shao Yes and Xiao Jies are too much!" she huffed, a cheeky grin filling her face. "Since I'm so un-refined…I guess I'll just have to go and climb that nice big tree over there and see if I can pick some plums," she said, cheekily walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Qian Long and Yong Qi in unison, causing the whole crowd to burst into laughter.

"Are you sure we can't stay any longer Huang…I mean Lao Ye…I mean Die? I didn't even get to see my nephew!" complained Xiao Yan Zi as she reluctantly stepped outside the gate to the horse carriages, a large supply of red Beijing plums in her arms.

"We need to go or we'll be very behind schedule," replied Qian Long, taking her plums and loading them onto the carriage before hopping on himself. "You can come and visit Yuan Hua when we get back from Yun Nan."

"But that's three entire months away! I don't want to go yet…plus, it's not like we don't always end up behind schedule anyway," said Xiao Yan Zi pouting cutely and refusing to hop onto the horse carriage.

"If you don't get yourself into soo much trouble, we wouldn't be behind schedule so much would we?" scolded Qian Long teasingly.

"It's not my fault all the time Die…last time Zi Wei was the one that got stabbed!" rebutted Xiao Yan Zi cheekily.

"Hey, don't blame it on me! Wasn't it a certain someone who wanted to help a lady named Cai Lian and delayed us for a whole three days, then fell down horse-riding delaying us even longer!" defended Zi Wei from the window of the carriage, playfully teasing Xiao Yan Zi of the first time she grew jealous of Yong Qi.

"I…that…was…that wasn't my fault! How was I to know that Cai Lian would be so sticky and keep insisting that Yong Qi was her master! Plus…Yong Qi was the one who paid her…"pouted Xiao Yan Zi.

"Enough talk…or else we WILL be delayed! Come on Xiao Yan Zi," ushered Qian Long, but Xiao Yan Zi still refused to get into the carriage.

"Xiao Yan Zi…if you don't get on, we're going to have to leave you here," scolded Qian Long. "Not that that would be a bad idea, but I don't want to trouble Yuan Hua," he added jokingly.

Seeing Xiao Yan Zi's reluctance to go, Yuan Hua was warmed by her sister's attachment to her even after only meeting her for such a short time.

"You should go with Lao Ye, you can always come and visit me when you come back. You can even come and live for a few days if you want!" consoled Yuan Hua, beckoning Xiao Yan Zi onto the carriage.

"Really? I can come and live here with you?" asked Xiao Yan Zi, her eyes widening in joy.

"If Lao Ye allows, of course you can!"

"Huang Ah ma…please please please can I stay here with Yuan Hua when I come back? Just for a few days please?" she begged at once.

Poking his head out the carriage window, Qian Long shook his head in amusement.

"If you're good and get onto the carriage right now, then yes," he answered her with a laugh. "By the way, I'm Ai Lao Ye."

"Yay!" cheered Xiao Yan Zi, bouncing up and down in glee. Then remembering Qian Long's words, she leapt onto Yuan Hua and gave her a tight bear hug. Slightly surprised by Xiao Yan Zi's actions, Yuan Hua could only hug back in a daze and gently pushed her towards the carriage.

"Bye bye jie jie! I will see you soon! Three months isn't that long…oh, and don't forget to tell my nephew about me…and thanks for the plums!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi out the window, waving wildly until Yuan Hua was nothing more than a spot in the background.

And so the trip continued merrily as the troop traveled through simply splendid sights and scenery that delighted and differed severely from the Beijing views they had grown tired of. Zi Wei never lost a chance to impress with her immaculate poetic sense, devoting the audience to pleasures of brilliant couplets to the scenes they saw, or the food they had before them. Fang Ci too, turned out to be quiet gifted in poetry and though not a match for Zi Wei, was able to herself create delighting little pleasure verses which made all the men nodded in approval. Xiao Yan Zi of course was the only lady left out of this, for as hard as she tried, her poetry only ever accomplished rounds of laughter from the entire crowd. Though this never really phased her since she was used to the teasing jabs made mostly by Qian Long and Er Kang in the palace, Fang Ci found this quite amusing, and took all chance to use poetry to display her superiority to Xiao Yan Zi. Having gotten over the fact that Xiao Yan Zi was a princess (only adopted as she was told), Fang Ci now had her sights set on competing with Xiao Yan Zi in everything, be it books, songs, martial arts, or pure charm. Having been well bred within the home of Ji Shi Fu, she won easily in the books and the martial arts, as well as song, for Xiao Yan Zi's clear and innocent voice, although sweet and rightly pitched, was not that of a refined ladies' singing. Charm was something entirely different though since Xiao Yan Zi just seemed to make the crowd laugh in delight without even trying. Of course, Qian Long's doting on his two little princesses was also very clear and obvious, and this drove Fang Ci to become very polite and well mannered before the emperor, simply to get his approval. This made Xiao Yan Zi dislike Fang Ci even more as she thought her a real actress, but she had chosen to ignore her simply for fear of Qian Long's long poetry essay punishments if she ever did involve herself in a physical fight. Plus, it simply wasn't worth it as Xiao Yan Zi was having the time of her life being free and out of the palace.

It took about a week for the troop to make it to the nearest town that was worth staying and dwelling into, so when they reached it, no one was more excited than Xiao Yan Zi, for as much as she loved being free in the wild, she loved bustling crowds and busy streets even more! The moment she hopped off the carriage she had already began to wander out into the streets before Qian Long pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" he teased, gently pulling her on the nose in cheek.

"Huang…I mean Die…can I please go out and see the streets please?" begged Xiao Yan Zi, pulling the emperor towards the bustling market street just beyond their inn.

"Wait…we just got out of the carriage! Don't you want a rest first?" he answered, pulling her back towards the inn.

"I'm already all rested sitting in that carriage all day! Please please please please please Die! I think if I sit anymore my legs are going to forget how to walk!"

Qian Long could only laugh at his daughter's childish comments, but relented anyway. "Alright, Yong Qi can go with you, but you better not get into any fights or you're never going anywhere without me for the rest of this trip!" he warned.

"Thank you Die!" cried Xiao Yan Zi jumping up to give Qian Long a hug before dragging a confused Yong Qi towards the market. Suddenly the crowd started running in one direction and a gong could be heard being hammered in the distance. Always loving a good scene, Xiao Yan Zi didn't hesitate to follow in the same general direction.

"Xiao Yan Zi, wait! Where're we going?" Yong Qi puffed as Xiao Yan Zi continued to drag him.

"There's something happening over there! I want to go and see!" she cried gleefully. "What's happening mister?" she asked the nearest passerby.

"You mustn't be from around here then! This has been the talk of the town for the past month! There's a martial arts contest happening at the end of the markets, and the prize for the winner is Ping Ping, the most beautiful lady in this town! That's why all the men are going to have a go!" answered the peasant before happily rushing forward.

"A Marital Arts Contest!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi in excitement! "Yong Qi! You can go! I bet you'll win!" she cried in glee.

"Didn't you hear what the peasant told you? The prize is some Pian Pian, the most beautiful lady of this town! Are you sure you want me to go and win?" asked Yong Qi, "Hmm…it would be nice to take in a second wife…" he added mockingly.

"YONG QI! Don't you dare!" yelled Xiao Yan Zi abruptly, punching him hard on the head with her fist.

"Oww! You're right…with a wife like you, even Lao Ye would think twice before getting a concubine!" he joked, rubbing his sore spot.

"Hmph! Glad you know!" she snorted, before turning her attention back to the stage before them. "Maybe you can take her back and give her to Xiao Jian or something? Or make her a maid!" she suggested thoughtfully. "Can't you just go and win this contest anyway? Pleeeeeeaasseeee Yong Qi?" she begged, pulling on his sleeve and giving him her best puppy look.

"I don't think Xiao Jian would appreciate it very much! As for making her a maid…didn't Cai Lian want to be my maid too?" he teased back.

"Aww…fine! I'll go and win this myself!" she said smugly.

"Don't forget what Lao Ye told you about fighting?" hinted Yong Qi. "Plus, I think the competition's only for males! If I'm guessing right, the family of this Pian Pian lady must be trying to find her a suitable husband."

"You don't have to be soo logical and spoil my mood all the time!" sulked Xiao Yan Zi, even though she knew that Yong Qi's words were exactly right. Plus, she DID promise Qian Long she wasn't going to get into any fights.

"Only when my dear wife wants to get into a fight!" teased Yong Qi poking her forehead in fun.

"WELCOME WELCOME EVERYONE!" a voice suddenly boomed out from the stand far off. Without giving Yong Qi a chance to relent, Xiao Yan Zi had already pulled him through the crowds to a spot just before the stands.

"Even if I can't join in, at least let me enjoy myself watching it!" she exclaimed excitedly. Yong Qi could only shake his head with a helpless smile.

"MY NAME IS LI LIU XIANG, AS MOST OF YOU MAY ALREADY KNOW. FOR NUMEROUS YEARS I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SEARCH FOR A SUITED HUSBAND FOR MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER PING PING. HOWEVER, IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN IN VAIN AS NONE MATCHED UP TO A WIFE OF HER BEAUTY AND STATUS. THEREFORE I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE THAN TO CHOOSE IN THIS FASHION. TODAY'S MARTIAL ARTS CONTEST WILL BE AGAINST MY WARRIOR SON, HE PING! SHOULD ANYONE MANAGE TO DEFEAT HIM, THEY WILL RECEIVE THE PRIZE OF MY BELOVED DAUGHTER PING PING!" yelled the man on stage, followed by gasps and applause as He Ping and Ping Ping stepped onto the stage. One look at Ping Ping and the audience could tell why her father was desperate, for despite her absolute incomparable beauty, her signs of ageing were also becoming obvious. For where he was, Yong Qi guessed her to be around thirty to forty years old, definitely nowhere near the youth of Xiao Yan Zi or Zi Wei. He Ping was a different story, a man well built and firm, he was a figure of health and youth. Seeing the way he grasped the sword, Yong Qi could tell that he was no ordinary fighter, but so highly skilled that Yong Qi himself with all his palace training would have a hard time beating.

"DO WE HAVE ANY CONTESTANTS?" asked Li Liu Xiang to the bustling crowd. There were murmurs around the crowd but nobody dared to come out as the first one. Suddenly, a hand went up amidst the human sea.

"I'll do it!" rose a confidant voice, and a young man of around twenty walked up onto the platform. "I can beat him easily!" he gloated, a smirk filling his face.

"Alright! We have our first contestant!" yelled Li Liu Xiang. A loud cheer rose up in the crowds, some jeered at the young man's confidence, whilst others cheered his bravery.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" asked Xiao Yan Zi happily.

"He Ping of course…look at the young man, he's not even built as well. I presume he must know a few moves and thinks the world of himself," answered Yong Qi earnestly. Xiao Yan Zi nodded thoughtfully, before turning her attention back to the stage again.

"One, two, three, start!" yelled Li Liu Xiang as the crowd erupted in applause.

The young man ran forward, and picked up a kick, heading straight towards He Ping. However, without flicking an eyelid, He Ping had already blocked him, and in one swift moving, he pushed back causing the young man to fly backwards and hit the ground a good few meters away. Getting up swiftly, the young man advance again, only this time He Ping managed to catch him midway in the air, and threw him roughly to the ground, using one foot to hold him down.

"Next contestant?" yelled Li Liu Xiang as the crowd applause at the swiftness of He Ping. Reluctantly the young man wiped his clothes and stalked off the stage as the crowd continued to murmur amongst themselves as to who would be next to take the challenge. Soon another man stepped up, considerably older than the first, but still not up to the standards of He Ping. With another few moves that contestant too was held down in defeat. Two more men tried He Ping, only to last less than three exchanges with the warrior before a gasp from the crowd as a man dressed fully in white glided gracefully onto the stage. From the reaction of Li Liu Xiang, Yong Qi could tell that this white-robed stranger was not a welcomed sight.

"Bai Ji, what are you doing here?" asked Li Liu Xiang coldly, only to be answered with a laugh.

"Li Lao Ye, I am here as all the others are, I am here to compete," he stated, before narrowing his eyes at Li Liu Xiang. "I love Ping Ping, and since we can't be together with your approval, I will win her back here today." Turning to He Ping, he wasted no time in pulling a large sword from a sheath hanging hidden from his waist, "I don't fight fists, choose your weapon."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to fight you. Even if you defeat me, my sister is not going with you as long as I'm still alive," was He Ping's stern reply.

"Hear that ladies and gentlemen! The Li family is breaking their own rules!" laughed Bai Ji, addressing the crowd only to be answered with boos and hisses. "Well then He Ping, I guess today shall be the day you die. Ping Ping is coming with me and nothing is going to get in my way!" he finished, brandishing his sword and heading straight for He Ping's heart. He Ping ducked, somersaulting to the other side of the stage before pulling out a small dagger from his robes.

"Do not underestimate me Bai Ji, today shall be the day I rid you from my sister's presence as well," he scoffed, pulling himself into a ready position.

"Never," was Bai Ji's reply, jumping forward to slash at He Ping again. The two weapons clashed causing a sparkle of fireworks, but the two continued to exchange moves, causing numerous sparks and clangs and a general "wow" from the watching crowd. Finally, He Ping managed to pin down Bai Ji, and without second thought, he had already poised his dagger far above him, ready for the deathblow.

"Xiao Yan Zi!" rose Yong Qi's cry when she leapt from beside him and jumped onto the stage to push He Ping to the ground. Her move caught He Ping by surprise and he dropped the dagger to his side.

"It's only a martial arts fight! You don't need to kill him!" spoke up Xiao Yan Zi innocently, rubbing the shoulder she had used to tackle He Ping's large frame. However, Bai Ji and He Ping paid no attention to this little disturbance and both picked up their weapons and flew towards each other again. Xiao Yan Zi's eyes filled with terror when she realized that both men were flying towards her, weapons pointed. Only when Yong Qi grabbed her around the waist and spun her away from danger did she awake to her senses.

"Yong Qi, I think they're going to kill each other!" she said in concern. Seeing that she was safe for the time being, Yong Qi nodded to her in affirmation before taking out his own sword and flying into the fighting.

"Mister, this is none of your business. If you're smart, leave us," yelled Bai Ji to Yong Qi when he blocked his attack on He Ping. Yong Qi paid no attention and turned to exchange swords with He Ping only to receive the same response telling him to mind his own business.

"Heroes need no bloodshed in such a public arena," replied Yong Qi to deaf ears.

Standing to the side Xiao Yan Zi watched anxiously as the three fought. She smiled and cheered happily when Yong Qi was able to keep both men at bay, but soon it became obvious to her that he alone was no match for both of them at once.

"YONG QI! NOOO!" cried Xiao Yan Zi, racing towards Yong Qi when she saw Bai Ji's sword head blindly towards his back.

"Xiao Yan Zi," managed Yong Qi before a slash was heard.

"Xiao Yan Zi! Xiao Yan Zi? Where are you hurt?" he cried, hugging his wife close to him as he flew her out of the danger zone. Xiao Yan Zi winced and released her arm to show Yong Qi the cut.

"I thought…I thought you were going to die…" she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hush…I'm okay, I'm okay," reassured Yong Qi, wiping his finger across her cheek to catch the tears. Studying her arm he saw that the cut wasn't too deep, and took out a handkerchief to tie around the wound.

"Stop, stop it!" yelled a lady's voice, and they turned to see Ping Ping standing between Bai Ji and He Ping, who had finally stopped fighting. "Stop fighting! Why can't you two be at peace? One of you is my brother, the other someone I love very much. For my sake, please, don't fight anymore," she sobbed.

"Ping Ping…" He Ping started.

"Ge (brother), I know you love me, and father too, but Bai Ji loves me, and I love him also. If you can accept him, Ping Ping will be eternally grateful," said Ping Ping, tears glittering the corner of her eyes.

"Daughter, you do not understand…you do not understand the Bai family…I shall never allow you to marry into the family of our enemy. This is for your own good," was Li Liu Xiang's stern reply.

"Father…I do not know what happened between Bai family and ours in your generation and previously. You've always told me to hate them, but never the reason. What I do know though, is that what Bai Ji and I have is true love. I am your daughter, I have no say in my marriage, I belong to you, but father, I know that as Bai Ji's wife, I will have the happiness that I know you want me to have. Otherwise you and ge (brother) wouldn't go to such trouble to find me a match. Father, as your worthy child I know all about filial piety, and I myself have never requested anything but to please you. Just this once though, I beg you, please leaved the hatred between our families in your generation, and leave ours to unite in love."

"Yes, yes, Mister, forgiveness is the most beautiful thing in the world! Zi Wei told me that!" spoke up Xiao Yan Zi, "If they can unite hatred into love, isn't that so perfect? Like that saying…something about arguments shouldn't be left overnight? Anyways, you have left yours for generations, it should be about time to mend it shouldn't it?" she asked, still nursing her arm.

"And you are?" asked Li Liu Xiang.

"Forgive my wife for invading into your private business, but she has logic in what she's saying. We as outsiders do not understand what holds you two families apart, but whatever it is, can it be put in the past? You desperately want a skilled husband for your daughter, and Bai Ji today alone has proved himself worthy. If their love is able to resolve generations of hatred, wouldn't that be the most perfect and beautiful love?" said Yong Qi, backing up his wife.

"Humph," snort Bai Ji, "What would two youngsters like you know about love? What's between our two families is between us only. Please mind your own business." Turning to Ping Ping he grabbed her arm roughly, "As for you, I shall never be as irresponsible as to wed you to the Bai family. Do you want your late mother to weep in her grave? Stop this nonsense at once!"

"Father, if you won't let me wed Bai Ji, I shall have no one else," stated Ping Ping as tears fell in torrents out of her eyes.

"Then you shall be single," was Li Liu Xiang's reply, pulling Ping Ping to her feet and away with He Ping tagging along. Bai Ji moved forward to protest, but Yong Qi stopped him.

"If you follow now, bloodshed would be the only result. Wouldn't Ping Ping be upset if either you or any member of her family was injured?" he reasoned. Bai Ji stared coldly at Yong Qi for a moment, allowing the thought to sink in. Then with a sigh, he pulled his sleeve away and flew off.

"Yong Qi, do you think they will be able to be together?" asked Xiao Yan Zi, walking to his side.

"I don't know," was Yong Qi's answer as he rested his arm on her shoulder. "It's not up to us to worry anyway. As they said, we're only outsiders, we have not right to butt into their business… What you should worry about is what you're going to tell Lao Ye when we get back," he teased. Xiao Yan Zi's eyebrow etched up at once…

"Oh no! I forgot about that…Yong Qi! What do I do?"

"What nice delicacies," cheered Qian Long as he took another bite into the lotus seed biscuit in his hand.

"Yes master, I was told they are the best dim sum this town has to offer. The inn keeper was kind enough to give us the supply he had reserved to take home. Usually they're sold out by the afternoon. As one of their ingredients is the freshest eggs, these can only be made once a day every morning after the farmer looks in the pens," said Ji Shi Fu, not hesitating to take another himself.

"Come Zi Wei, Er Kang, have some! Fang Ci, Jin Tai Yi, have some too! Where is that Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi? They don't know what they're missing out on!" said the emperor merrily, helping himself to another.

"Die, I think they would go great with some fresh chrysanthemum tea. We packed some into the luggage I think. I'll go and boil some first," replied Zi Wei, heading to the main hall where the luggage had been placed. She was unpacking one of the bags when she heard a noise.

"Psst…Zi Wei…Zi Wei…" whispered a familiar voice. Looking around, she finally spotted Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi poking their heads into the room.

"What are you two being so secretive about? Lao Ye is looking for you two, there's some lotus biscuits that Ji Shi Fu has managed to get his hands on. They're quite delicious! I'm just getting some tea to drink with them," asked Zi Wei, walking over to drag Xiao Yan Zi into the residence.

"Shhh…not so loud! Die will hear you!" scolded Xiao Yan Zi, putting a finger to her lips. "Can you get me a new set of clothes? And don't let Die know!" she begged.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Zi Wei upon seeing the white hanky through the place where Bai Ji's sword had also torn Xiao Yan Zi's blouse. "Oh…it's bleeding!" she panicked when with further inspection she saw blood seeping through. Yong Qi quickly pulled Xiao Yan Zi his side.

"Oh dear! I didn't know it was that serious! You must be inspected by Dai Fu (doctor)!" he fussed, dragging her over to the tea room where Qian Long was.

"No, no! Yong Qi! You promised you would help me!" begged Xiao yan Zi, using her entire weight to pull Yong Qi back. "If you let Huang…I mean Lao Ye know about this, I will never be allowed out of his sight for the rest of the trip! Please Yong Qi, please!" she whined, continuing to pull him back.

"Alright then," Yong Qi finally said. "Zi Wei, can you help us, get us some fresh bandages too," he asked. Zi Wei nodded and set about her task.

"Xiao Yan Zi, Yong Qi! You two are finally back! Lucky for you, I thought I was going to finish all the biscuits before you two came back. Here are some left! Do have some, they're simply delicious!" said Qian Long when Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi stepped into the room. "Xiao Yan Zi? Did you change clothes? I swear you were wearing pink this morning? Don't tell me you got into a fight again!" he scolded when he saw Xiao Yan Zi's newly adorned white blouse.

"No, no, I did no such thing Die! How can you think of me like that! It's just that I…err…accidentally fell into a mud pond and had to change, that's all!" stuttered Xiao Yan Zi, looking to Yong Qi for support.

"Yes, Lao Ye, Xiao Yan Zi accidentally fell into a pond…yes," Yong Qi backed up, refusing to look into Qian Long's eyes.

"A pond?" inquired Qian Long suspiciously, "And whereabouts is there a pond in the middle of a bustling town?" he scolded angrily.

"Huang…I mean Die, there is…it was…like a little part in the middle of the road, not really a pond…like a…a spot of water…" mumbled Xiao Yan Zi, once again darting her eyes at Yong Qi for help. This time however, Qian Long caught the glance.

"No need to back her up Yong Qi," he sternly warned before looking back at Xiao Yan Zi. "Just once! If you can only not get into a fight just once, I'll have to thank heavens and earth! You a girl for gosh sakes, and a married one now! Yet you're still so disobedient, still so wild! That's it, since you couldn't keep your promise, you're not allowed to go anywhere without my presence for the rest of the trip," he scolded mercilessly. Xiao Yan Zi dropped to her knees immediately.

"But Huang Ah Ma…it wasn't my fault…it wasn't…" she sobbed, tears starting to fall from the corner of her eyes. "I…I thought Yong Qi was going to die, so I…I had to step in!" she wailed, wiping her eyes carelessly with her sleeve. Seeing Xiao Yan Zi in this state, Yong Qi's heart broke. Kneeling down beside her, he bowed down to his father.

"Lao Ye, Xiao Yan Zi is telling the truth this time. On the streets, a family was holding a martial arts contest to find a husband for their daughter, and we only went to watch. Unfortunately, the situation was more complicated than we anticipated when an enemy of the family, but a lover of the daughter stepped up to fight. We only got involved when it looked like the opponents were about to heavily injure one another. However, the opponents were too involved in their hatred for each other to have any mercy, and I found that with the two of them together, I wasn't a match up. Xiao Yan Zi only got involved when I was nearly stabbed by one of them. It wasn't really her fault, if anyone should be punished, I should take that responsibility," he reported to Qian Long, turning to rub the sobbing Xiao Yan Zi comfortingly on the back.

"Heavily injuring one another? Nearly stabbing you? Why the people of this place are a bit too rough too," said Qian Long after hearing Yong Qi out. "Alright, alright," he comforted, moving forward to pat Xiao Yan Zi on the back of the head, "Maybe I've wronged you, you can stop sobbing now. If only you were more like Zi Wei most of the time, I wouldn't have wronged you so badly! See, even Fang Ci is a lady even though she knows martial arts." Seeing Xiao Yan Zi still hiccupping, Qian Long's heart softened even more. "Here, have one of these lotus seed biscuits, they're the best delicacy in this town I've been told!" he said to her, reaching down to help her up. However as he grasped her arm, he accidentally squeezed the cut causing Xiao Yan Zi to wince in pain.

"What? Are you hurt? I thought you just dirtied yourself in the fight! How can you hide something like this from us! Quick, let Dai Fu take a look," ordered Qian Long, helping Xiao Yan Zi to his chair as Jin Tai Yi forwarded to inspect her. "And you should know better than that Yong Qi," he scolded his son, all the while not taking his eyes off Xiao Yan Zi's injured arm.

"Lao Ye, I understand. Xiao Yan Zi was afraid that Lao Ye would be angry, so begged me not to tell…"

"Lao Ye, Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi simply didn't want to trouble your heart with such simple matters. Please stop scolding them now. I think they both know their wrongs," said Zi Wei to Qian Long.

"Yes, yes, Zi Wei's right Lao Ye," cried Xiao Yan Zi at once leaping to her feet.

"Sit down, sit down," fussed Yong Qi and Qian Long together, each taking hold of one arm and forcing her back onto the seat. Once obediently seated, Xiao Yan Zi spoke up again.

"Lao ye, I've already learnt my lesson today ma. I saw a most moving love story, but it wasn't resolved the way I thought it should have been…and then when the two men were fighting, and I almost thought Yong Qi was going to die, I was so scared… and then I got hurt…and I didn't even get to go shopping…" she listed, pouting and wiping another tear from her eye.

"Hao Le, Hao Le,(okay, okay) don't cry anymore, I'm not angry, I'm just worried about you that's all," reassured Qian Long, lovingly tucking one of her plaits behind her ear.

"Dai Fu, is it serious?" he inquired, turning his attention to Jin Tai Yi.

"Hui Lao Ye, there is no need to worry, it is not a very deep cut. Just apply the cream and change the bandages everyday, make sure you keep the wound clean and keep it away from water," reported Jin Tai Yi, neatly retying the bandage over the cut. With that, Qian Long nodded in satisfaction. Seeing Xiao Yan Zi still looking a little teary, he picked up a lotus seed biscuits himself and brought it before Xiao Yan Zi.

"Here you go, have one. Don't be upset anymore, just take a good rest and listen to Dai Fu's instructions," he said to her, handing her the biscuit. Taking the delicacy in her hand, Xiao Yan Zi licked her lips, wasting no time in taking a bite.

"Wow…it's delicious! Thanks Huang…I mean Lao ye, I mean Die…" she cheered, running to the plate to grab more.

"Yong Qi…do you think Bai Ji and Ping Ping are thinking about each other right now?" dawdled Xiao Yan Zi, staring dreamingly out the window to the moonlight.

"Of course they are…they're in love. Just like how I think about you all the time too…" replied Yong Qi, closing the window before taking a seat beside Xiao Yan Zi on the bed.

"Hmph…I doubt it!" snorted Xiao Yan Zi.

"You don't believe me?" asked Yong Qi indignantly.

"If you really do…then...then…what proof do you have?" she demanded at last.

"Here's the proof," said Yong Qi mischievously, before reaching down to tickle his wife's stomach. Xiao Yan Zi let out a shriek of surprise, before succumbing herself to fits of giggles and laughter.

"Stop, stop it Yong Qi! You…you…always bully me you!" she managed through her giggles. "Waah!" she shrieked again when they heard a banging outside, and Yong Qi turned to see what the noise was. The window at the side of the room suddenly popped open, and in toppled two figures. Xiao Yan Zi's eyes widened when she finally recognized them, and a beam filled her features.

"Bai Ji, Ping Ping…what are you doing here?"


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Okay, this bit is the last bit I have of this story. It was never published, because it's an unfinished chapter - and frankly, just a bit of filler. Just putting it here for anyone who's interested, but otherwise, thanks for reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - A Love Story<strong>

Bai Ji and Ping Ping looked at the familiar faces in surprise, before remembering what they had to do. Placing a finger on his lips to signal silence, Bai Ji quickly went to close the window whilst Ping Ping blew out the candle lights. They huddled in silence until a rumpus was heard outside. Soon sounds of many footsteps trampling closer and closer filled the atmosphere, and huddling beside Ping Ping, Xiao Yan Zi could feel the shivers' running through the latter's body.

"Please help us, please…" begged Ping Ping, kneeling down before Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi. Understanding the situation, Xiao Yan Zi wasted no time in pondering. Opening the closet to the side, she quickly cleared out the garments and pushed it all under the bed.

"Quick, hide in there," she ordered Bai Ji and Ping Ping, helping them in before snapping the door shut. Taking the hint, Yong Qi quickly pulled Xiao Yan Zi over to the bed and tucked her in before lying down besides her.

"Our lights are out, we need to look less suspicious," he whispered in her ear, "When they come in, look surprised, like you've just been woken out of sleep."

"I know, I know!" exclaimed Xiao Yan Zi indignantly, "You don't need to tell me! I could even act out Xiang Fei turning into a butterfly, why worry about,"

"Shush, they're coming," cut off Yong Qi. The couple quickly shut they eyes and waited in anticipation.

SLAM! The door flung open with a shocking noise, causing Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi to both jump up from their bed.

"Search everywhere…I know they entered this room!" came He Ping's voice, as men began to rush into the room.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you think you are doing?" scolded Xiao Yan Zi, using wu gong to push the two men out the room again, "what's the meaning of coming into our room like this and waking us up at this hour!" she demanded.

"Well…if it isn't you two again, I knew there was something suspicious about you two this afternoon. Speak up quickly, where have you hidden them, or else I won't hesitate to use force!" barked He Ping when he recognized Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi.

"What do you mean suspicious! I should be the one asking you that question! Barging into our room like that! I was so scared, my heart nearly jumped out, and you're still barking at me accusing us of hiding something! Why would we want anything of yours?" Xiao Yan Zi yelled back, clutching her fists ready to fight if necessary.

"This is our room which we paid for, you have no right to enter it without our permission!" put in Yong Qi, helping Xiao Yan Zi in blocking the entrance.

"What's all the noise? Xiao Yan Zi, Yong Qi, who are these people?" asked a gruff voice of authority from behind the crowd of He Ping's men.

"Huang…Lao Ye…these people came into our room and woke us up! And now they're accusing us of hiding something from them! My arm hurts and I just managed to get to sleep mah, Dai Fu said that I needed rest…how am I supposed to rest with them barging in here like this!" complained Xiao Yan Zi, running up besides Qian Long to sulk on his shoulder. Qian Long soothingly patted her back, and held her beside himself.

"Mister, I am simply searching for my sister, Ping Ping. A man kidnapped her from our home today, and we saw him dragging her into this room. We believe they are hiding in there," said He Ping, seeing that Qian Long looked like a figure of high authority. Qian Long looked at Xiao Yan Zi suspiciously, but she stared innocently back…too innocent in fact, that Qian Long knew at once that this Ping Ping must actually be hidden inside that room. However, trusting the fact that Yong Qi was also in on the plan, he decided to help Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi with their story for the moment.

"I know you wish to find your sister, but my people have no reason to hide them inside. Also, if your sister was kidnapped as you say, I do not see any sign of a struggle occurring in that room either. My daughter is unwell today, and she needs sufficient rest. I do hope that she is able to do that without disturbances," he said, signaling the men away. He Ping and his men however, stayed put.

"We met this morning, we even exchanged fists," he said, beckoning to Yong Qi, "I have sufficient reason to believe that your people would hide my sister inside there."

Qian Long raised a brow at this knowledge, looking questioningly at Yong Qi.

"Lao Ye, we told you about him…he's the brother of the lady that they were trying to wed off," whispered Xiao Yan Zi in his ear. Qian Long nodded in thought.

"So you're the people that caused injury to my daughter…that still doesn't prove that they would hide your sister into their room," said Qian Long sternly.

"If they have nothing to hide, then they have nothing to be afraid of us looking in their room," accused He Ping, before turning to his men, "Search!" The men rushed into the room after He Ping, turning the place upside down, pulling the mattress off the bed, rearranging the tables, breaking vases, and unpacking Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi's neatly tied luggage. He Ping was about to open the closet when Xiao Yan Zi quickly rushed before him and barred his way.

"You…you can't look in there…" she stuttered, lifting both arms to block him. He Ping however, paid no attention.

"Out of the way," he stated before forcefully pushing her to the side, causing her to fall to the ground with a bang.

"Xiao Yan Zi!" cried Yong Qi rushing forward to help her up. However, she pushed him away and quickly went to block the closet door again.

"You can't look in there," she said again, looking straight into He Ping's eyes. "It's…it has many spiders and cockroaches…if you look in there and they all come out, how am I supposed to sleep tonight!" she fumed.

"Spiders, Cockroaches, who are you lying to?" scolded He Ping reaching out to tightly grab her arm. As he reached just where she had previously been hurt, she gasped in pain and bit her lip to hold back her tears. "Rang kai! (Out of the way)," he shouted, pulling her away from the closet door. "If anyone stops me, I'll break her arm!" Before anyone was able to make the next move, He Ping had already managed to kick the closet door wide open, only to be greeted with an empty space. Xiao Yan Zi's eyes widened in shock, and was about to speak up when she saw Yong Qi's eyes darting towards her telling her stay silent.

"That's quite enough!" spoke up Qian Long. "Mister, as you can see, your sister is not hiding inside my children's room. Tonight you have already barged in here, woken up my people, and even dared to threaten my daughter! I think it's about time you left, or I won't hesitate to take you to court."

"Humph," grunted He Ping in defeat, before signaling his men out. Darting his eyes one more time around the room to check that there were no signs of Bai Ji and Ping Ping, He gave Yong Qi one final death stare before he too exited the room.

"Well?" beckoned Qian Long when Bai Ji disappeared from view. "I think you owe me an explanation," he said, looking particularly at Xiao Yan Zi.

Pouting, Xiao Yan Zi pitifully nursed her sore arm and snuggled up to Yong Qi, who wrapped his arms caringly around her.

"Lao Ye, they were hiding inside the closet…but I don't know how they disappeared," answered Yong Qi for her.

"They?" beckoned Qian Long. "As in this Bai Ji and Ping Ping?"

Xiao Yan Zi nodded, biting her lip in anticipation for the scolding. However, upon seeing her devastated look, Qian Long's heart softened.

"I'll just have to turn a blind eye to this one then I guess…but remember our promise Xiao Yan Zi. We wouldn't want to run against schedule again!" he chuckled, reaching out to pat her shoulder. Seeing her holding her arm, Qian Long frowned again.

"That man was particularly nasty…I do wish that I shall not have to see him here again. Is that clear?" he asked to the obedient nods of Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi. "As for you…" continued Qian Long looking at Xiao Yan Zi, "Do you need Dai Fu to look at that?"

Xiao Yan Zi grinned at Qian Long's concern, quickly forgetting her woes and running up to give her father a hug.

"I'm alright Die, you're so great! You were so majestic looking when you were telling off He Ping! Just like that saying…what men what tall?" she blabbered happily. Seeing the happy Xiao Yan Zi, Qian Long gave once last chuckle, stroked Xiao Yan Zi's cheek and bid the couple goodnight before heading out the door.

"And don't sleep too late now, whatever matter it is that you have to attend to…" he added from the door, giving Xiao Yan Zi a wink. Xiao Yan Zi shot him another look of complete innocence before closing the door after him.

"Bai Ji? Ping Ping? Where are you guys?" she asked as soon as the door was shut. "It's safe to come out now! Bai Ji? Ping Ping?"

A muffle was suddenly heard from underneath the bed, and before long, Bai Ji had struggled out gently pulling Ping Ping with him.

"How did you guys move to there?" Xiao Yan Zi asked incredulously, her eyes widening to the size of walnuts.

Bai Ji stood up and brushed himself off. After offering a hand to Ping Ping who also stood up, he turned to Yong Qi and placed both his fists together in a sign a respect.

"I do not think we have properly introduced ourselves," he said, "my name is Bai Ji, this is Ping Ping."

"Ai Qi," answered Yong Qi, "and my wife Xiao Yan Zi."

"You still haven't answered my question? Wow, it's so cool! How did you guys move there? You must have great martial arts skills! Fancy a fight off? I've been working hard on my wu gong too!" piped Xiao Yan Zi as she raced off to stand beside Yong Qi and involve herself into the conversation.

Bai Ji stared silently at the bubbly child-like girl before him, but the look didn't faze Xiao Yan Zi as she continued to speak away.

"Well, can we? And why does He Ping hate you anyways? He is sure a mean man! I think he nearly broke my arm!"

"Xiao Yan Zi," Yong Qi spoke up quietly, gently gripping her shoulder to signal her to be quiet.

"It's okay, Master Ai," rose Ping Ping's sweet gentle voice. "Bai Ji, I think if anything, we owe these people an explanation. They saved us tonight, and we are in debt to them."

Bai Ji simply nodded whilst Ping Ping continued.

"We are originally from the west, an area where the desert and sand is endless. Our families were located in neighboring regions, and for as long as I can remember, I have always been told not to have anything to do with the Bai family. I don't know what happened, I don't even suppose father knows what happens, our animosity has spanned so many generations. I only know that once the Li family and the Bai family was united as a kingdom, but one betrayed the other and hence causing our spilt."

Ping Ping paused and beckoned for Bai Ji to continue.

"I was also told the same since childhood. I was taught that the Li's were our enemy, and I was trained in Martial arts for the purpose of defending ourselves against them. I believe that He Ping was also trained for the same purpose," said Bai Ji and Ping Ping nodded in confirmation. "I never considered why I must hate the Li's, I just did. Until the day I met Ping Ping…

Bai Ji's family and my family were once good friends, and I was betrothed to him no sooner the moment I was born. As children, we were always together, roaming the endless sandy plains, in a way that only our people know how. Back then, life was simple. I was to grow up, and be wed to Bai Ji, there was nothing else to consider, nothing else that needed thinking over…"

Ping Ping paused at this point, and reached out to hold Bai Ji's hand, sighing softly.

"Then one day, I think I was eight at the time, my parents announced that we were forbidden to see each other ever again. I never quite understood what happened between our families, but from that day forward, Bai Ji's family never visited us, nor we them. Every time a Bai was mentioned, father would treat it like it was a dirty word, and mother…mother would weep. But I continued to find Bai Ji despite my parent's orders. We had a secret place far beyond the dunes, a tiny sanctuary that we discovered one day on our wanderings…and we met there, every day if we could. As we grew, our feelings for each other grew as well."

Ping Ping choked back a tear, staring deeply into Bai Ji's eyes. Bai Ji reached up and gently wiped it from her cheeks, his expression softening dramatically from his normal tough demeanor.

"Until I became of age," continued Ping Ping after calming down. "The year I was to turn eighteen, the year I had been promised to Bai Ji. I always wondered about my betrothal in all the years our families were against each other, but father never mentioned it anymore. And then the week before I was about to be of age, father suddenly broke the news that we were going to travel to the city…travel to here. I cried, I begged them, I refused them, but it was to no use. That night, father drugged me, and when I woke up, I was already miles away from our home. All I could think of at that point was Bai Ji…we never even had the chance to say goodbye."

Xiao Yan Zi stared wide-eyed at the couple before her…a mixture of sadness for the tragic tale, and also excitement as she found herself once again wrapped up in an adventurous story with two interesting people to help. "Yong Qi, doesn't that sound a little like Xiang…"

"Shush!" silenced Yong Qi, not trusting the couple enough to reveal their identities yet, "Please…continue…" he said to Ping Ping, wanting to find out more of what they had gotten themselves involved with.

"I should take the story from here," announced Bai Ji, "After He family left, just before I about to be wed to Ping Ping, I went off in anger to confront my parents. For years, I had lived an obedient child, I never questioned them when they told me that I was not to see Ping Ping again, but that day, I allowed my anger to consume me, and I fought with them until they would tell me what happened between our families."

"You know?" gasped Ping Ping.

Bai Ji nodded. "Yes, I do, but it didn't make me love you any less."


End file.
